So Not Over You
by BroadwayMinion
Summary: First Installment in series, Bella's away at College after Edward left in high school, what happens when the Cullen's show up? Will she accept Edward again? What will change? Who will change?
1. Show Up

**This is a new story idea I got when I was listening to the song Over You by Daughtry. What if Alice never came back and Bella went on with her human life. In this story, she is in college, she isn't with Jake. She went to college in Alaska and met a bunch of new friends. One night they decide to go to a karaoke bar, and who should they meet but the Cullen's? (Bella is a little OOC at first) I hope you like it. **

**I'd like to give credit to the person who started this book but is discontinuing it and is handing it over to me… abigold3. Thank you so much for starting this off and I'm sorry to see you discontinue it but I will take over… thanks and I hope you enjoy it. The first 2 chapters are completely hers I take over on chapter 3.**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I let them talk me into coming here. I shook my head over and over again at my three friends; Katie, Lilly and Carla. Carla was my roommate and Katie and Lilly and I all had English class together. Lilly and I majored in English and Katie minored in it.

I had been worried when I first came to Alaska Pacific University that I would have a hard time making friends. After my senior year at Forks where I had basically become a social pariah, I thought I wouldn't be able to let people get close to me again.

Then, I met Carla on the first day. She reminded me of Angela a lot, and we just clicked. As for Lilly and Katie, well they were both much more outspoken then Carla.

The first day of English they had come in just before the bell rang and then only seats left were the ones right next to me. Those became our assigned seats for the rest of the semester. It was sort of mandatory, or so they told me, for us to be friends.

They have to be two of the sweetest people I have ever met. They call me "mom" because I never go partying and I'm always making them dinner and cleaning up after them. I got so used to taking care of people with Charlie; the habit was hard to break.

They all think I need to get out more, so here I am. At a KARAOKE BAR. When they suggested it I hadn't really thought anything of it. I figured we would just hang out and talk. I honestly cannot believe I didn't realize that they were going to make me sing. I am so thick sometimes.

"Come on Bella!! I have heard you sing in the shower you have an amazing voice. If you don't get your butt up there right now I will personally see to it that you have bright pink hair when you wake up tomorrow." Katie pulled on my arm.

She was always threatening me with pink hair, ever since I had told her I had never dyed my hair she had been on my case; "You'd look so amazing with red hair," or, "This blond would look great with your complexion". And whenever she wanted me to do something, it was, "Do you want pink hair when you wake up tomorrow? Cause if you don't, you better listen to me. I am not afraid to come into your room and dye your hair while you're sleeping."

"Honestly, I have no clue why I put up with you guys. I cannot believe you dragged me here to force me to sing, in front of a room full of people." I narrowed my eyes menacingly.

"Come on, Bells! It won't be that bad! If you want we can come with…," I didn't hear the rest of what Carla said. Because, at that moment the door of the bar opened and the people who I had once considered family walked in, with him in tow.

I froze, every part of me was screaming, 'Get up and go, right now!'. I had always thought that if I ever saw him again I would be relieved, but I had been wrong. I was pissed. I had never let myself get angry at him, because I love him, and I thought it was my fault that he had left. I could've just done something, or said something to make him stay, but I didn't. And then, he was gone for what I thought would be forever.

Seeing him standing there brought all those years of pain and emptiness crashing down on me. I wish there was some way I could make him feel the pain that I'm feeling right now. And then it hit me. I could. I knew the song I would sing to him. All I had to do was get up and walk onto that stage.

"Alright, I'll go, I know just what song to sing too." My friends stared at me openmouthed they obviously hadn't expected me to actually go through with it.

"Whoo! Go Bella!," Katie started clapping her hands as I stepped onto the stage. I smiled at her graciously and then turned to the song choices. I hope they have the song.

As I scrolled through the songs, I could feel eyes burning into my back and I knew that it was the Cullen's staring at me. I don't know how, but I could tell the difference between my friends' stares and the Cullen's'. I finally found it and I breathed a sigh of relief and picked it.

The second I turned around my eyes met his, normally I would have looked away, but knowing what I was about to do instead I looked deep into his topaz eyes and raising the microphone up to my mouth I sang.

"**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.**

**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**

**You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.**

**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."**

As I sang I watched as the emotions crossed his face. He had never been easy to read, but just now singing out the lie that I was over him I could see all the hurt, sadness and anger.

I could hear my friends clapping and eventually the rest of the room joined in. Some of the strangers were screaming for an encore and that really got my friends going, but I couldn't do it again. After what I had just done, all I wanted to do was go curl in a ball and sob because as I watched him I realized something. He still loves me. If he didn't why would he have such a strong reaction to what I sang? Doesn't change anything.

"Thank you," I cleared my throat and walked over to where my friends were sitting. They immediately started singing my praises.

"Bella, I had no idea you could sing like that."

"That was amazing, we are totally doing this again."

"I swear you almost made me cry!"

I put a hand up and stopped their ranting before they could start telling me I should get a record deal. "Thanks guys, listen, I saw some people I knew way back when and I think I'm going to just go over and say hey. That okay?"

"Of course, Bella, if you ditch us though, there will be hell to pay," Katie laughed.

"I don't even think she knows what ditching is she's so nice."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny guys seriously choking back laughs right now." I looked back over my shoulder to make sure the Cullen's were still there. They were all looking at me expectantly, except for one. Edward was gone. I felt a pang of guilt for the pain I must have caused him. "I'll be right back, okay?"

They all mumbled okay and then went on talking about pointless stuff, like the cute boy who was sitting at the bar. I heard Carla say "too young", but other than that I didn't really hear anything.

I sighed and walked up to my former family. "Hey," was all I could say. Geez, I sound like an imbecile.

"Bella, how nice it is to see you." Esme got out of her seat to give me a quick hug. Although I was expecting it I couldn't help but shiver when her cold skin brushed mine. It has been years after all.

"You too, Esme," I pulled back from the hug and looked at the rest of them. Emmett was comforting Rosalie who looked like she was about to explode, Alice was just staring at me and Jasper was obviously concentrating on not breathing. "So, what brings you guys to Anchorage?"

"Oh, well we were up visiting Tanya. We were headed back down south and we decided to stop for a second, relax you know." At that, half of me was screaming "don't go" and the other half was screaming "why did you even have to stop?" It was starting to give me a headache to tell you the truth.

"That sounds nice. Where's Carlisle and… well I saw Edward before did he leave already?" I closed my eyes when I said Edward's name. Just saying it was painful, I couldn't imagine actually talking to him.

"No, actually he is at the bar. He needed to think a little, get some space you know," Esme looked down when she said this. It was obvious she disapproved of me singing that song to Edward in a room full of strangers.

"Oh." So that's who the girls were talking about. How ironic. "Too young", when he's actually over a century older than them.

"Isabella Swan! How could you do that to Edward? I realize you're angry and you have every right to be, but why did you have to lash out at him like that?" Alice's eyes burned a whole into mine. I flinched away and looked everywhere but at her. Unfortunately that didn't leave me any options. Rosalie was shooting daggers at me; Emmett looked disappointed which was insanely hard to bear. I let my eyes settle on Jasper, who was still concentrating to hard on not breathing to judge me.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know why I did it, I thought it might be a good release. You know, I could finally get some closure after…" I cleared my throat and looked away. I could feel the tears starting to come and I really didn't want to cry in front of them. "I'm sorry," I said again in a small voice.

I couldn't look at them anymore so I just turned away. I walked back over to my friends, not looking back once.

"Sorry guys but I think I'm going to head home, I… uh… I'm not feeling too well… and I have to work tomorrow and everything. You guys stay though, have fun, I'll see you later." I didn't even wait for them to respond I just turned around and walked out the door.

Not paying attention to where I was going I started fishing out my keys. "Where are you, where are you?" I tripped over something, something that didn't surprise you when you were as big of a klutz as I am. What did surprise me was when I felt strong, cold hands that I knew so well catch me before I hit the ground.

I looked into the topaz eyes of the man I had, despite what I sang, never gotten over.

"Can we talk, Bella?"

I could see all the pain, and confliction in his eyes. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he wasn't sure if he should be talking to me. I'm not sure if I should talk to him either. Oh, well I might as well. I've already lost my heart. What else is there?

So, I nodded and walked over to the car; I opened the passenger door and then walked over to the other side.

"Get in."


	2. Conversation

_I could see all the pain and confliction in his eyes. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he wasn't sure if he should be talking to me. I'm not sure if I should talk to him either. Oh, well I might as well. I've already lost my heart. What else is there?_

_So, I nodded and walked over to the car; I opened the passenger door and then walked over to the other side._

"_Get in."_

I had to concentrate on continuing to breath, if I didn't I was sure I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Sitting next to me was the love of my life, the man I had once wanted to be the love of my existence.

I knew Edward could hear my heart pounding in my chest, somewhat erratically, but I didn't really care anymore. I was done obsessing over exactly what Edward knew or thought he knew about me. Plus there wasn't much I could do to calm my heart down, I was only human after all.

"Well? You wanted to talk, talk." I tried to make my voice sound indifferent even though every part of me was waiting to hang on to every word he said. I took another deep breath, my knuckles turning white against the steering wheel.

"Bella… I guess I just wanted…" Edward sighed, even when he was having trouble getting words out he sounded beautiful. "What I mean is… well I wanted to know if you're okay?" It came out as a question as if he weren't quite sure why he was here himself. _Well that's just fine then, I didn't ask him to talk to me, he could have just gone back to his family once I was gone. No reason for him to waste his time talking to a measly human like me._

"I'm fine." I snapped, sounding anything but fine. I took another deep breath, "Really I'm fine. I couldn't be happier really. I'm here for college with my girlfriends who I'm sure you saw at the karaoke bar and Charlie is doing great down in Forks. He's thinking about retiring from police chief and just spending the rest of his days fishing. Jacob just imprinted on a small girl from Seattle so—" Before I could finish Edward cut in, making me realize my mistake.

"Imprinted? Imprinted as in a werewolf imprinting?" He sounded more shocked than angry so I continued.

"Yes, as in a werewolf imprinting. Jake belongs to the pack down at La Push, he 'turned' soon after you and your family left. So anyway, like I was saying before you interrupted me," I turned to glare at him in what I hoped was a fearful way – _who am I kidding? This is a vampire we're talking about here not much scares him. _"Jake finally imprinted so he was finally able to get over the fact that I never loved him the way he loved me. He says that he still loves me, it's just overshadowed by the new love. I think he is just saying that though because he is worried that him falling out of love with me will bring up old memories of when… well…you know."

I sighed and looked down, I had tried to remain indifferent as if none of this still bothered me, but I don't think it's humanly possible to do that. _Thanks a lot Edward; you were right being human just _rocks _my socks off. _

Silence filled the car and I wondered for a second if I had offended Edward with basically telling him I was still madly in love with him – stupid, stupid, stupid Bella! – but when I looked over at him he was slouched forward pinching the bridge of his nose, like I had seen him do so many times before. "Edward, are you okay?" I could still remember the first time I saw him do this. We had been in a car and he had just saved me from the four men who were planning to rape me. He did it then because he was trying to control himself from going on a killing spree. I shrank back into my seat hoping that he wasn't planning on going on a killing spree again and knowing that if he was all of that anger would be directed at me.

"You… were… hanging out with werewolves?" He asked, anger laced into every word. "And not just any werewolves but _young _werewolves?"

"Yes," I squeaked, checking to see if the doors were unlocked so I could bolt at any time.

"Bella! Do you know how dangerous that is? You could've been killed! Did I not ask you to not doing anything stupid or reckless while I was gone? I'm pretty sure hanging out with werewolves falls under both categories."

"Well!" I huffed, this had not been what I had been expecting to come out of his mouth and the fact that he thought he could sit here and lecture me like I was five majorly ticked me off. "You would be wrong then! As you can see I am _perfectly fine _and what exactly would you have had me do? Turn my back on Jacob when he was the one thing keeping me sane after you left just because he got a little problem. If I must remind you, it's pretty dangerous to hang out with vampires too! You didn't seem to have too much of a problem with me hanging out with _you _while you were still in Forks."

"Exactly! That is why I left Bella because you were always in so much danger with me, but then you go and start kumbaya-ing with _werewolves _the second I left. Do you just crave danger or something? Do you have some sort of a death wish?" I gulped, I must have heard him wrong, he had not just said he left to keep me safe…

"What?" I managed to get out in a small voice, tears threatening to dance across my face.

"Werewolves are dangerous Bella," he repeated looking as if he were questioning my sanity.

"Not that, did…did you say you left to… to keep me safe." My eyebrows constricted, the concept was so foreign how could Edward love me? Just another plain, ordinary human. The same human he left all those years ago.

"Yes, Bella, I left to keep you safe. After the…incident with Jasper I didn't want anything to happen to you so I… I walked away." His eyes showed years of pain, but I still didn't believe him. It couldn't be true he had said he didn't love me anymore, that I wasn't good for him.

"No, no, no, no, no! You said you didn't love me, you said you didn't want me. You said it, you can't just take it back." Edward reached forward to wipe away the tears that had finally fallen down my face, but I cringed away from his touch. I wouldn't be able to recover again when he left if I let myself believe what he was saying.

"It was all lies, Bella. I never stopped loving you, I never stopped wanting you. I just started putting your needs over my own selfish ones."

"And you did this, without even discussing it with me? You decided the life that I would have on your own. Instead of telling me all of this, you lied to what, Edward, what? Make me heal faster? Do you realize what you did to me? I'm still not over you. Every night I have the same dream, I'm running through the forest looking for something, but finding nothing and then I realize I no longer remember what I was looking for and I wake up screaming. You want me to forget you, but how could I when you are the one man I have ever loved completely? I offered you my heart and soul and you just left. And now what? You can't just come back and tell me you love me and expect everything to be okay." I wanted to continue my rant, but at this point I was sobbing into my steering wheel.

"Bella…"

"No, don't! Just go! Please, just go. That's what you're so good at you know, running so just run away again Edward."

"Bella, I… I'm sorry." Yeah well sorry isn't always good enough Edward.

"Just go, please I need time to think. Please Edward?" I whispered, my voice already hoarse from my crying.

"I'll be back, Bella, I promise," won't be the first promise you broke, I thought sadly. He opened the door and disappeared into the shadows.

Goodbye Edward.


	3. Let It Out!

I broke out crying, spilling the tears I wouldn't spill moments before. I didn't know how long I had cried but at some point I stopped sobbing and found myself laying down across the front seats and the passenger seat wet with tears. I sat up and wiped the tears from my face and stared out into the darkness, I could still see the Kareoke Bar through the darkness.

I didn't want to go back in so I started the car and looked at the clock it was almost midnight. "Shoot!" I said, my hand forming a fist and hitting the top of the steering wheel. I had a test tomorrow that I needed to study for, I pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive home toward my dorm.

I wondered if Carla, Katie, and Lily had already gone back and if they had why they hadn't seen my truck.

I pulled into the dorm parking lot and sat in the car calming myself. When I felt confident that I wouldn't breakdown again I got out and headed up to my dorm room.

Carla was sitting on her bed inside studying but she closed it and put it to the side when I walked in, "Oh my word! Where've you been?" she said agitated. I shrugged and sat down on my bed grabbing my textbook and notes. I opened the book up and started studying but Carla persisted, "Bella, I thought you said you were going home?"

I laughed, "Carla, I need to study, and I'm sorry I wasn't home yet I had to…" I trailed off. I felt myself getting sad again and knew a breakdown was bound to occur if I kept talking about tonight.

The conversation flashed before my eyes,

_Edward had asked to talk. We sat in the truck and he had left saying he'd be back…_

I knew he wouldn't be back, he had only said that. I would never see Edward Cullen again, I knew it for a fact. I felt warm arms hugging me and shushing me, "shh, what's wrong, Bella?" I was rocking back and forth and crying again I hadn't noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I shook my head, "Bella, please, don't cry. What's wrong?" Carla insisted. "H-he was there, h-he talked t-to me. S-said he was s-s-sorry and he'd b-be back. H-he won't though, I j-j-just know it." I wailed. She stroked my head comforting me, I had never told any of them about Edward Cullen and she didn't push to know who, she could tell I didn't want to share anymore tonight.

I fell asleep with her hugging me and comforting me, however, when I awoke I was under my bed covers. I guess Carla had helped get me there, I opened my eyes and looked over at my clock.

I didn't noticed anything unusual until I realized it was Thursday! The clock read, 9:34 I had 6 minutes to get to my class. It dawned on me then that I hadn't studied for my test, now I was really freaking out. I pushed the covers off and scrambled to get clothes on, I opened the door and rushed down the hall. Carla was coming back toward our room with something in her hand though.

I ran past her but she grabbed my arm and swung me back around, "Where are you going?" she demanded. "To my test, Carla. The same place you should be going!" I said, exasperated. She shook her head, "no, come on. I went there an hour ago explaining you were depressed about something and were in no state to take a test and that I would be with you. But would take the test then." I gawked at her, "What! No, I have to take this test, I'm fine Carla let me go." I yelled.

She just dragged me to our room and sat me down on the bed handing me the coffee that had been in her hand and she sat a box on the desk that occupied her side of the dorm by her bed. I was mad at her, she had no business telling the teacher I was depressed, I was not! I was perfectly fine, and I should be taking that test.

Carla didn't say anything she just sat on her bed watching me, "Carla, what are you thinking!" I hissed. She laughed, "Bella, you practically broke down last night I couldn't get you to stop crying, now tell me you aren't depressed about something?" she countered. I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Carla, I'm not depressed. I'm perfectly fine…" I trailed off though, my voice had cracked giving me away.

I opened my eyes and glared at Carla. She got up and came over by me, "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked confused. "It's nothing," I said almost in a whisper. "it is too, now stop saying that! What's wrong?" she pushed. "He was there," I said.

The night came back to me and I started to feel sad again, I felt the holes reforming that I had had almost three years ago. I chuckled softly, three years later and I still wasn't over him. I looked at Carla, "Who?" she said sitting down besides me. "Him, Edward Cullen." I said and then the tears started again. Why did he make me cry?

I hated myself for not getting over him_, he's gone, Bella, he's not coming back, get over him_. I told myself but the tears wouldn't stop. Carla's arms once again were hugging me and her words comforting me, I stopped crying after about an hour. "Bella, who is _he_?" she said putting emphasis on the word instead of saying his name. I shook my head, "I can't talk about it. It's too painful." I said sadly.

"Please, Bella. I hate to be pushy and ask you to talk about something that causes you pain but I want to help. Talking about it helps I promise, I've had bad experience's and I had to talk about it before I ever got over it."

That's one thing I had never done, I had never talked about it to someone, I decided Carla was going to be the one I talked to about it.

"Three years ago," I started, "well, that's when the pain started but it actually was almost half a year before. I had moved to Forks, Washington my junior year so my mom could travel and I lived with my father, Charlie. Well, at school there were a group of kids who were different," I felt the tears coming from talking about them, I missed Alice and Esme so much, Alice had been my best friend and Esme somewhat of a mother seeing as Renee wasn't there in Forks.

"Well, one of them was in my science class and he acted strange the first day and didn't show up for a week. I thought I had done something to offend him, but that wasn't it at all. He felt it a dangerous thing to be so close to me and was mad at himself for that. We grew closer and were 'soul mates'. He was very protective and wouldn't let any harm come to me.

"The end of the year came and well something happened where I didn't want to be in Forks anymore. I left for Phoenix and while there he and his dad came to persuade me to go back to Forks, I went to the hotel and fell down two flights of stairs and out a window." I was tracing the scar I had on my arm, that was always a few degrees colder than the rest of my skin.

Carla gasped at this, "Well, Edward and his father rushed me to the hospital and I had a broken leg, four broken ribs, a concussion, and had to have four blood transfusion's to make up for the lost blood. I went back to Forks, and to prom. I thought I could never have someone better than him. Well, months passed and we soon had every class but one together in school. Everyone knew us as girlfriend and boyfriend, but we referred to ourselves as soul mates.

"Well, on my seventeenth birthday something happened, I'm not quite sure what, but he got into a real quiet state where he wouldn't talk as much to me. I let it go on for a few days and then a few days became a week, and a few days after that he…" I trailed off. The tears were flowing freely and it was difficult to get out words but I forced myself to finish, I needed someone to know this pain, "we went for a walk in the forest right on the edge, and he left me saying he didn't want me anymore!" I felt a wave of rage toward him, "I followed him but he was too far away I kept tripping over tree roots and eventually just stayed on the forest floor, I was found by Sam Uley. For four months I didn't do anything, I had the best grades I had ever had, worked a lot, and never messed up.

"My dad was worried about me though he was going to send me to Jacksonville, but I wouldn't let that happen. I remembered a childhood friend, Jacob Black, and went to see him. We became best friends until he too didn't want to see me anymore or be my friend. My dad sent me to Jacksonville after that, where I was the same. I went to see doctors about it but couldn't ever talk about it, it was too painful. I was broken hearted and felt like I was falling to pieces…" I trailed off. Letting the tears fall and hugging my torso with my arms, I could feel the holes freely now and knew they weren't going away.

I listened to Carla's comforting words again until I calmed myself down enough to stop crying. "Bella, I'm so sorry. So, Edward, was there at the karaoke bar last night?" she asked cautiously. I nodded, "he talked to me after I said goodbye and said he was sorry and would be back. But he won't, it's a broken promise that will last forever in my mind just as he will. I miss him so much", I pulled myself from Carla's hug and walked over to my closet. I was going to do something I hadn't done since, well, a few weeks after they had both left when my dad had sent me to Jacksonville.

I got out the box and went back over to Carla, "This is there box, Edward and Jake's." I said, my voice shaky. I braced myself for the pain and pulled of the lid, on top sat a photo of Alice and Jasper. I started crying then, I was going to get all my crying over Edward and Jake out today. Never again would I shed a tear for them. I took out the picture and underneath sat my picture of Edward, I took it out and held it looking at his smiling face. "This is him," I said to Carla.

She gasped as most girls did when they saw Edward, "He's gorgeous. You were the luckiest girl in school I bet." I laughed, "pretty much. I thought I was but not because of his beauty, he cared for me and didn't let any harm come to me. He was old fashioned and well intelligent. His beauty was just an extra…" I said. Underneath was a picture of Jake, "this is Jacob," "Wow, he's big…" she said in an amazed tone, trailing off. "Yes, he is." I replied.

"The rest contains things Edward had given me and that Jake had given me or reminded me of them." I said, "You can look through it if you like." I said handing it to her. I got up off the bed, "I'll be back, I need to make a phone call." She nodded and I went out into the hall. I took out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello," she said, "this is Renee." "Mom, it's me…" I said trailing off. "Oh, Bella. Hi, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying." I chuckled, "I have mom, I saw Edward last night at a karaoke bar, we talked and I broke down in the car and when I got back to my dorm last night. My friend Carla, went to the teacher this morning and said that I couldn't take the test due to my depression that happened last night. I told her about Edward and Jake, it felt good to tell someone, mom. I want… I want to tell one of those doctors that I went to. I want to get over this, and I can't do it alone…" I trailed off.


	4. Finally, I got some help!

**This chapter is dedicated to Jessica Marie Cullen for saying she'd give me a cookie if I hurried and updated it. So I'm going to update it today so I can get a cookie! JK, she wrote me an awesome review. **

**Note: Write awesome reviews you get to be a dedicated person… I'm going to try and dedicate a person every time so write good reviews for the story please!!!**

**Finally, I got some help!**

"Bella, come on sweetie, get up." My mom said as she shook me awake. I saw the bright sun, reminding me I was in Alaska anymore. I had come home to my mom's house to try and get over _him_, I sneered his name in my thoughts rudely.

I had called my mom almost a week ago to ask her if I could come home and get some help dealing with my depression. She had agreed completely, besides this was what she had wanted in the first place but after going through the 'drastic measures' she had pulled me out after a week of that and insisted I didn't see him anymore.

I had finished high school in a saddened state than I had started and wished he could have been here with me graduating. I had cried that night and my mom had said I was going to college that year at the first college that accepted me. She wanted me to make new friends and get over him, I went to Alaska for my college experience and friends.

But now I was back in Jacksonville to go through the help again, I had promised to go through with it. I was tired of holding in my feelings I needed to let it out. I rolled over away from the bright sun, "Bella, come on! You have to be there in an hour, now get up." She said agitated. I moaned and opened my eyes, "Mom, it is seven in the morning… let me sleep."

She laughed, "Bella, it's eight-thirty in the morning get up…" I gasped, could it really be that late. She was right I did need to get up I pushed the covers off and jumped out of bed choosing the first two clothing items my hands touched. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, I got dressed and did my hair up in a pony tail. I ran downstairs where my mom had made pancakes and eggs.

I took a plate and tasted one experimentally, "Oh, Bella. There normal pancakes I stopped experimenting with them…" she trailed off. I ate the rest of my breakfast and then got in my truck and drove the fifteen minutes to what I liked to call 'THE Crazy Place'.

I parked in a parking spot and sat in my car thinking. This was my first visit I had had in over a year, I didn't know if I could stand to talk about him… I would break down just like I had done a week ago with Carla. I took a deep breath and got out of the truck and walked inside. "Hello, Bella. How are you this morning?" the receptionist greeted me. It was amazing she remembered me from the last time I was here, "I'm good… I guess." I muttered. "Well, come on back, we're ready for you."

I nodded and walked toward the door, I took a deep breath outside before pushing the door open and following her back to the all too familiar office that I'd hoped I'd never see again. I closed my eyes for a second and took a breath before going inside and taking a seat in the chair. I sat waiting as he and the receptionist talked about something. He sat back down in his chair, "Well, Bella. How are you this morning?"

He always would say that, except it used to be afternoon it was now mornings. I had to come every Friday evening, Saturday morning, and Sunday evening. This had been decided yesterday or I would have been here last night, I didn't want to entirely quit college at the time but I knew I needed the help. "I'm fine, how are you?" "I'm fine as well. Thank you for asking… so, Bella. Are we going to cooperate this time?" I sighed, "Yes. I'm tired of bottling up my feelings inside of me, I feel empty and sad all the time because when I happen to not be busy, he slips onto my mind…" I trailed off.

"Bella, who is he?" he asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I knew this was going to be painful even if he couldn't tell it would be for me… "Go on, Bella." I opened my eyes but looked down at my feet, "Edward Cullen." I said quietly to my feet. "I'm sorry, Bella. Could you speak up though?" I raised my head, "Edward Cullen," I said a little louder. "A little louder, please, Bella." I was getting annoyed, "Edward Cullen," I nearly screamed it.

I felt the pain and emptiness in my stomach again and I wrapped my arms around my torso to hold myself together. I stared at the doctor as he looked at me worriedly, "Who was Edward, Bella?" I shook my head, "One sec, please." I begged. He nodded, "Are you alright?" I nodded, "it's painful to think about…" I trailed off. "I know but if you can, please, who was he?"

"He, that is Ed-Edward, was my boyfriend, well actually soul mate. We were meant for each other…" I trailed off. I was going to break down again, I knew it was coming I could feel it coming with every passing second. "What happened, Bella?" I looked at him seriously and then dropped my head to look at my feet.

"He and I were juniors, we met when I moved to Forks. He kept telling me he was dangerous and that we shouldn't be friends. I didn't understand why though, I'm still not sure why he said that but he couldn't leave me alone. He didn't have the power to stay away anymore he said…" it was getting difficult, my throat was becoming dry and I could feel the moisture in my eyes, "We were with each other the entire Junior year, we went to prom but something happened at the end of the year that made him very cautious of his actions around me. Then a few weeks after our Senior year started up, it was my birthday and well there was an incident with his family.

"He got quiet all of a sudden, wouldn't talk as he usually did. He seemed dazed, I was worried. I let him be though, but a few days passed and I was getting paranoid. Af-after school he asked to go for a w-walk with him." I had started crying and I couldn't tell where I was, I was back in the forest watching Edward. He was talking to me those terrible lines he had said to me before he left, "we were on the e-edge of the f-forest. He s-said he didn't w-w-want me anymore. He was l-l-leaving me and d-didn't want me anymore!" I wailed, the tears flowing freely now. I couldn't see anything but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't care who it was or notice that the hand wasn't warm. I just sat there crying letting the hand soothe me somehow. I couldn't stop crying though, I didn't hear anything or notice time either. When I did calm down however, the cold touch became noticeable. It startled me, I turned my head slowly to see who it was but they were gone along with the cold touch. I turned my head back toward the doctor who was staring wide eyed at me.

I looked at him confused, "Doctor?" I said hesitantly. My voice sounded hoarse, "Oh, Bella. I'm sorry, there was…" he trailed off. He stood up and walked over to me, "Bella, I'm sorry about this it must have been hard for you but it's just a boy." I chuckled at that, no he wasn't just a boy he was THE boy, the one every girl searched for, that PERFECT boy. I couldn't tell him that though, "I don't think I can… he was… he meant… everything to me." I struggled to find the words I needed.

"Bella, I'm glad that you've let that out. You've progressed so much today, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, are you going to be alright?" I nodded, I could still feel the moisture in my eyes but I wasn't worrying about it. I exited the office with my head looking at my feet and walked outside to my truck, I climbed in put my head on the steering wheel and started to cry again.

You would think one would've run out of tears by now, I would've thought that last week when I had broken down. I'd cried so much then and this past week, I thought for sure I was out of tears. The cold touch again returned, I wasn't crying hard enough to not notice it. I turned my head toward the passenger seat and squeled… "Oh my word, you're here! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, my tears disappearing the moment I saw…

**DUH DUH DUH… cliff hanger you'll have to review to know what happens and I'm not writing any more until I have 10 reviews on this chapter, not in total on this chapter! Thank you… so review to know what happens.**


	5. Cold Touches and Hysterics

**Note: Okay, my dedication this week goes to… (drum roll plays) thelovelymara!!! For giving me the best corrective criticism I've gotten… (actually the only corrective criticism and I thank you for that). :)…also. I'd like to say I'm sorry that I can't reply to each and every one of your reviews it's gotten a little hectic with this story. I had no idea it would become this popular when I took over, or that it was this popular. Haha… also I have like 5 stories I'm in the middle of so it's difficult to update I will try to update often but please review they are what get me through to updating. **

**2****nd**** note: I'm updating before my 10 reviews as much as I would like to wait I really want to go on and update at this time… so without further ado the long awaited chapter 5.**

**Recap: **The cold touch again returned, I wasn't crying hard enough to not notice it. I turned my head toward the passenger seat and squeled… "Oh my word, you're here! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, my tears disappearing the moment I saw…

**End Recap**

Title

"**Oh my word, you're here! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, my tears disappearing the moment I saw** him. I stared into the compassionate eyes that I thought I would never see again as he stared worried into mine. "Bella, what's going on?" he asked me concerned. I shook my head, but then stopped, I just told my entire problem to the doctor in there why could I not tell it to him. "It's just Edward's whole leaving, I miss him so much. I know he left almost three years ago, but I can't get over him. He was such a big part of my life, I feel like my heart and soul have been given to him and that I'm now a hollow corpse." I said sadly.

"Bella, come here." He said opening his arms to me. I scoot over and hugged Carlisle back, sniffing his smell. I had missed there smell and touch as well, it was so heavenly and comforting to me. I wished I could stay like that forever, mold my body into Carlisle's and never leave. I couldn't face not being with Edward, I had broken down in front of my doctor and now I was doing it in front of Carlisle. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and Carlisle holding me tightly, comforting me with his words like others had done over the past week or so.

I'm not sure how long I cried or how long he comforted me but at some point I had stopped and fell asleep against Carlisle. I woke up and felt the coldness against me, I shuddered at the touch and Carlisle moved away. I turned and looked him, "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I shouldn't have broken down like that, I need to move on and get over him. He's not coming back and I know that, I just can't seem to let it sink in." I said looking down. "Bella, I understand it's fine. I would've thought you wrong if you hadn't broken down over him, I know how much he meant to you and how much you meant to him. He's in the same shape as you if not worse, he saw how you were a week ago and he feels terrible for making you go through that. He feels it wrong to make you sad on behalf of him, as you probably know…" he trailed off seeing it was causing me pain to think about him.

But it actually wasn't for him to talk about Edward it was the conversation we had had that was causing me pain at the moment…

"_Well? You wanted to talk, talk." I tried to make my voice sound indifferent even though every part of me was waiting to hang on to every word he said. I took another deep breath, my knuckles turning white against the steering wheel._

"_Bella… I guess I just wanted…" Edward sighed, even when he was having trouble getting words out he sounded beautiful. "What I mean is… well I wanted to know if you're okay?" It came out as a question as if he weren't quite sure why he was here himself. __Well that's just fine then, I didn't ask him to talk to me, he could have just gone back to his family once I was gone. No reason for him to waste his time talking to a measly human like me._

"_I'm fine." I snapped, sounding anything but fine. I took another deep breath, "Really I'm fine. I couldn't be happier really. I'm here for college with my girlfriends who I'm sure you saw at the karaoke bar and Charlie is doing great down in Forks. He's thinking about retiring from police chief and just spending the rest of his days fishing. Jacob just imprinted on a small girl from Seattle so—" Before I could finish Edward cut in, making me realize my mistake._

"_Imprinted? Imprinted as in a werewolf imprinting?" He sounded more shocked than angry so I continued._

"_Yes, as in a werewolf imprinting. Jake belongs to the pack down at La Push, he 'turned' soon after you and your family left. So anyway, like I was saying before you interrupted me," I turned to glare at him in what I hoped was a fearful way – __who am I kidding? This is a vampire we're talking about here not much scares him. __"Jake finally imprinted so he was finally able to get over the fact that I never loved him the way he loved me. He says that he still loves me, it's just overshadowed by the new love. I think he is just saying that though because he is worried that him falling out of love with me will bring up old memories of when… well…you know."_

_I sighed and looked down, I had tried to remain indifferent as if none of this still bothered me, but I don't think it's humanly possible to do that. __Thanks a lot Edward; you were right being human just __rocks __my socks off. _

_Silence filled the car and I wondered for a second if I had offended Edward with basically telling him I was still madly in love with him – stupid, stupid, stupid Bella! – but when I looked over at him he was slouched forward pinching the bridge of his nose, like I had seen him do so many times before. "Edward, are you okay?" I could still remember the first time I saw him do this. We had been in a car and he had just saved me from the four men who were planning to rape me. He did it then because he was trying to control himself from going on a killing spree. I shrank back into my seat hoping that he wasn't planning on going on a killing spree again and knowing that if he was all of that anger would be directed at me._

"_You… were… hanging out with werewolves?" He asked, anger laced into every word. "And not just any werewolves but __young __werewolves?"_

"_Yes," I squeaked, checking to see if the doors were unlocked so I could bolt at any time._

"_Bella! Do you know how dangerous that is? You could've been killed! Did I not ask you to not doing anything stupid or reckless while I was gone? I'm pretty sure hanging out with werewolves falls under both categories."_

"_Well!" I huffed, this had not been what I had been expecting to come out of his mouth and the fact that he thought he could sit here and lecture me like I was five majorly ticked me off. "You would be wrong then! As you can see I am __perfectly fine __and what exactly would you have had me do? Turn my back on Jacob when he was the one thing keeping me sane after you left just because he got a little problem. If I must remind you, it's pretty dangerous to hang out with vampires too! You didn't seem to have too much of a problem with me hanging out with __you __while you were still in Forks."_

"_Exactly! That is why I left Bella because you were always in so much danger with me, but then you go and start kumbaya-ing with __werewolves __the second I left. Do you just crave danger or something? Do you have some sort of a death wish?" I gulped, I must have heard him wrong, he had not just said he left to keep me safe…_

"_What?" I managed to get out in a small voice, tears threatening to dance across my face._

"_Werewolves are dangerous Bella," he repeated looking as if he were questioning my sanity._

"_Not that, did…did you say you left to… to keep me safe." My eyebrows constricted, the concept was so foreign how could Edward love me? Just another plain, ordinary human. The same human he left all those years ago._

"_Yes, Bella, I left to keep you safe. After the…incident with Jasper I didn't want anything to happen to you so I… I walked away." His eyes showed years of pain, but I still didn't believe him. It couldn't be true he had said he didn't love me anymore, that I wasn't good for him._

"_No, no, no, no, no! You said you didn't love me, you said you didn't want me. You said it, you can't just take it back." Edward reached forward to wipe away the tears that had finally fallen down my face, but I cringed away from his touch. I wouldn't be able to recover again when he left if I let myself believe what he was saying._

"_It was all lies, Bella. I never stopped loving you, I never stopped wanting you. I just started putting your needs over my own selfish ones."_

"_And you did this, without even discussing it with me? You decided the life that I would have on your own. Instead of telling me all of this, you lied to what, Edward, what? Make me heal faster? Do you realize what you did to me? I'm still not over you. Every night I have the same dream, I'm running through the forest looking for something, but finding nothing and then I realize I no longer remember what I was looking for and I wake up screaming. You want me to forget you, but how could I when you are the one man I have ever loved completely? I offered you my heart and soul and you just left. And now what? You can't just come back and tell me you love me and expect everything to be okay." I wanted to continue my rant, but at this point I was sobbing into my steering wheel._

"_Bella…"_

"_No, don't! Just go! Please, just go. That's what you're so good at you know, running so just run away again Edward."_

"_Bella, I… I'm sorry." Yeah well sorry isn't always good enough Edward._

"_Just go, please I need time to think. Please Edward?" I whispered, my voice already hoarse from my crying._

"_I'll be back, Bella, I promise," won't be the first promise you broke, I thought sadly. He opened the door and disappeared into the shadows._

_Goodbye Edward._

It caused me immense pain to relive this moment in my life and even more to think of when he had actually left me, but that memory I had locked in a tiny chest along with Jake's goodbye in the very darkest parts of my mind along with all the memories I had ever had with the two of them. I didn't cry though, I felt actually relieved, I felt complete. There was no hole in my stomach any more, it felt like I was beginning to get over them. I had cried myself dry and that I had said goodbye to him forever, I would never shed a tear over him again.

It made me entirely happy, I looked up at Carlisle with a smile, "Carlisle, I'm through…" I said confident in my words. He looked at me surprised, "With what exactly, Bella?" I shook my head, "Edward, I've had my closure. I've relived that night at the bar, I feel complete again, there's no hole in me anymore that Edward has with him. I feel complete…" I said cheerfully. I started to laugh hysterically, it felt like such a funny thing to be through with, my soul mate, my love. To finally say good bye, it was funny to think of.

Carlisle looked at me concerned that I was becoming hysterical, "Bella, are you alright?" I nodded yes, "I'm fine," I barely got out due to my laughter. "Bella, come on. You are not fine you are going into hysterics, you aren't over Edward you have begun to and you're going into hysterics, Bella, breathe!" he yelled. I couldn't get any air to my lungs, I was laughing to hard, maybe Carlisle was right. He was a doctor after all, what would cause him to be wrong in the first place about a medical issue.

I tried to get air but I couldn't I started to feel light head, "Carlisle…" I couldn't say anymore. He saw me loosing air he got out of the car and was back a second later with his bag. He opened it and put an oxygen mask on my face, he turned on the portable machine and immediately air started to fill my lungs again. I stopped laughing and let the air fill me up, I looked at him and had thanks in my eyes.

Renee, it dawned on me all of sudden. She would be worried sick, I hadn't returned home after my meeting what would she think? I was surprised she hadn't come yet, Carlisle removed the mask seeing that I was fine. "Renee?" I asked cautiously. He nodded, "She's only worried. I went over to your house yesterday night after you had fallen asleep she was talking to Phil, he calmed her down. Said you'd be fine and would be back today probably just needed some time…" he trailed off.

I sat up back in the drivers seat and turned the car on, "Bella, I think I should drive…" he said in a serious tone. I noticed my shaking body and nodded, he helped me into the passenger seat and took the drivers seat. I buckled up with shaky hands and Carlisle drove me to my house, he helped me to the front door and knocked. Renee answered and I saw relief on her face and then astonishment at who was helping me, "Doctor Cullen, what are you doing in Phoenix?"

It was lucky that the sun wasn't up yet or she would have been freaking out… it was only five in the morning and I laughed slightly to myself. "I happened to be in the area and stumbled upon Bella at the doctors yesterday, she was in her truck crying and I inquired about what was wrong she fell asleep and woke up this morning and moments later went into hysterics. I gave her oxygen and then brought her here, she's still in this state. If you don't mind I'd like to stay with her today, make sure she's okay…" he trailed off as Renee was nodding fine.

Renee wrapped her arm through mine and helped Carlisle get me up to my room and onto my bed, I was still shaking fiercely and I didn't know why. I tried to calm myself down as Carlisle left and returned a few minutes later with his bag. He took the oxygen mask out again just in case and something else that he wrapped around my arm. I felt it pressurizing but wasn't exactly sure what it was, he took it off and nodded.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked me in a methodical voice. "F-f-fine…" I said with difficulty, I was still shaking fiercely, I couldn't calm myself down enough to stop and my teeth were chattering together from my shaking. He put his hand on my forehead and it felt cool, I sighed from the feel. He left it there as he took his hand and felt the back of my wrist.

"Your pulse is fine, you're probably just a little in shock from seeing me and starting to get over Edward possibly…" he trailed off. I was thinking of all the memories and times Edward and I had spent together not something I did a lot due to the pain but I thought it necessary at the time being… I heard a tap at the window and Carlisle got up and went over to it and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" he said a little fiercely but in a whisper. My shakes were slowing down a little as the realization sunk in that I was finally getting over Edward and Carlisle was here. He came back over me and placed his hand back on my forehead someone sat down on my bed and in a high velvety voice said, "how is she?"

my shakes returned as I recognized the high voice and my memories shifted to ones of her. I couldn't believe this person was here, my best friend was here. Someone I thought gone forever in my life was sitting by me in my room, I started crying from joy again and I felt another cool hand on my forehead as Carlisle placed the oxygen mask on my face again, I hadn't realized my lack of air until he had placed it on there, I was too happy at the presence of my best friend.

**So who showed up? I'm not sure who I want it to be place your votes… if you want it to be a guy I can change it and anyone can be her best friend… I can change it up to make it who you want it to be just I need someone. Place your votes on who it should be and read next time to find out who… I know who I want it to be relatively but I wish to know what my readers want. **

**I WANT 15 VOTES!!! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THEN AND A TOTAL OF 25 REVIEWS I HAVE 14 AT THE MOMENT SO THAT'S 9 REVIEWS… AND 15 VOTES!!!! TO VOTE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME PLEASE… SO VOTE AND REVIEW!!! THANKS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER… :) I love all of you and the reviews you give me you are the best. Hope you are enjoying this and it is what you had hoped it would be.**


	6. Darkness Surrounds Me

**Note: Okay, well I definitely did not expect to get so many reviews the day after I posted it. I did not think this story was nearly as popular as it was. So I would just like to say that the quota actually has been met! I have a total of 38 reviews on this story. 21 on chapter 5 alone, and I have a total of 17 votes and here is the votes (Alice: 13; Jacob: 1; Edward: 1; Angela: 1; Emmett: 1) So this might be how it is you won't know unless you read it. Also, I'd just like to let you know that who I was going to bring in is none of the people you said. I'll let you know in the next chapter who I wanted it to be… unless, I decide to go with it in this one. **

**2****nd**** note: The dedication for this chapter goes to sugaandspice4990 and Alie for both giving me great reviews and corrective criticism (sugaandspice4990)… Alie thanks for writing multiple times to tell me your views… :) **

**3****rd**** note: I'm sorry I can't dedicate to all of you, I choose my favorite reviews and these two were a tie this time… I thank you all for reviewing because well, it keeps me updating so quickly and when I logged on this morning I was surprised to see how many reviews I had so keep reviewing.**

**4****th**** note: I promise this will be the last thing, for those of you who want Edward to come back I have news for you he isn't coming back… yet. He might he might not… you'll have to read to find out but this story isn't nearly done! So keep reading and maybe one day he'll show up… okay without further ado here is the long awaited chapter 6.**

**Recap:** My shakes returned as I recognized the high voice and my memories shifted to ones of her. I couldn't believe this person was here, my best friend was here. Someone I thought gone forever in my life was sitting by me in my room, I started crying from joy again and I felt another cool hand on my forehead as Carlisle placed the oxygen mask on my face again, I hadn't realized my lack of air until he had placed it on there, I was too happy at the presence of my best friend.

**End of Recap**

**Darkness Surrounds Me**

The cool fingers brushed the wetness from my eyes as I felt the air come back into my lungs, I stared up at the face of an angel. She leaned down and kissed me on the forehead lightly, my heart rate eccelerated at the touch and Carlisle busied himself with calming me down. I felt the cool hand on my forehead and hear Carlisle's words but couldn't acknowledge them.

I felt myself calming and slipping into sleep, I didn't want to sleep I would have that horrid dream I had every night and I couldn't stand that. But I fell into sleep anyway…

_I was running through the forest chasing Edward… it was after he had left me and I knew he was long gone but I had to try. He was long gone and I had fallen I was laying on the floor not noticing time passing, Jake had found me and taken me home… the dream changed and it was the dream I had had back when I first moved back to Jacksonville with my mom after Jake had left me. _

_Edward was there, I started to cry and he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I missed this, his hugs, kisses, and cold touches. I miss his smell, hair, and eyes… his eyes that forever were in my mind. He started to disappear and I again screamed for him to come back, I was still crying and you couldn't understand what I was saying. _

I jerked awake and found myself on my bed, covered in sweat and burning up. I was still screaming and I had a tear streaked face, I could tell. It had happened all over again, that night from three years ago except for my mother wasn't in the room. Carlisle was, he had his hand on my forehead but I couldn't feel the coolness I was too hot. I moaned from the heat and tried to kick the covers off.

"Bella, don't. You're freezing, do you want to freeze to death," I looked at Carlisle surprised at his statement. I wasn't freezing at all, I was burning up, "Carlisle, I'm burning!" I complained. He shook his head, "I know, Bella. But your temperature is…" he paused for a second and looked at something on the table beside me, "In the 50's. I'm not sure what's wrong but if you get any colder I have to take you to the hospital. I'm trying to warm you up but it's difficult…" he trailed off and removed his hand from my head.

"No," I said and reached for his hand. It comforted me for it to be there, he pulled it behind him. I sighed and turned my head the other way, she wasn't there any longer. My best friend was gone again… I felt the tears coming again.

Carlisle calmed me down again and then took my temperature, he groaned, "Bella, I'm sorry to do this. But I can't keep you here any longer your temperature is decreasing at a strange rate and I can't tell why without tests. I'm going to have to take you to the hospital…" I looked at him scared. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't leave you, I'll be the one looking over you I promise…" he trailed off. I nodded and he left the room and returned with a blanket and somewhat of a pack in his other hand.

He took the blankets off of me and wrapped me in the blanket tight before placing the pack on my forehead, I could feel the heat radiating from it. I moaned at the heat, "It's necessary Bella." Carlisle said picking me up.

He carried me downstairs at a human pace and put me in the car he had driven here, my mother came out and talked to Carlisle for a few moments before Carlisle got in the car. My mother started to cry and waved at me, what was wrong with me?

We arrived at the hospital and I was immediately put into a room and hooked up to multiple machines that all beeped annoyingly. I closed my eyes and blocked out the noise, I drifted back into sleep and as I slept I dreamed that familiar dream.

_I was with Edward, I was gorgeous and he loved me unconditionally as I did him. It was before he had left and Jake had left… when I was happy and didn't have something wrong with me. I had had this dream often, it was a dream of me being able to live with Edward forever… I started to cry from the pain that it brought me to think that this could never happen. I didn't wake though I remained staring at his perfectly flawless face wishing I didn't ever have to wake up that I could be like this forever… but I knew I couldn't I would wake up at some point and Edward would be gone just as he had been for the past three years._

_I don't know how long I slept but I felt myself waking up slowly and seeing Edward fading in and out, he waved goodbye as did I _and I was awake again from the dream that had caused me so much pain in the past. Carlisle was standing by me in his white jacket and there were white walls around me, I could hear the annoying beeping still and I groaned slightly.

Carlisle was over me in a flash, I chuckled slightly. I had missed that about them too, there quick reflexes and protective nature over me. I stared into Carlisle's concerned eyes as he looked into mine, "Bella, how are you feeling?" I still felt a little hot but it wasn't as intense as before, "I'm not as hot as I was before, I feel a little colder than I was last time…" I trailed off. Carlisle nodded and went over to a monitor, "Your temperature is increasing slowly back to normal you're in the low 70's now…" he trailed off and then returned to my side.

"Bella, I thought you weren't ever going to start heating up there. You've been out for a while and your temperature wasn't changing at all… I thought you were dead. Your temperature was actually decreasing for a while and then it stopped and didn't change at all." I nodded, he seemed immensely worried as to what was wrong with me. "We're not exactly sure as to what was wrong, we think that the shock and hysterics had something to do with it and then again the shock of…" he trailed off.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with me? Honesty please… is there something wrong with me?" I asked in a whisper. "It depends what you consider a problem and a fascination, Bella…" he said just as quietly. I had no idea what he meant by that, "Carlisle, is there something wrong with me? Is there something going wrong with my system?" I asked a little louder. He looked astonished at me, "In a sense, yes. But is it wrong for you… no."

I was completely confused by now, "Honestly, Bella. As accident proaned as you are having some temperature issues regarding shock and hysterics… it's not that bad compared to past experiences you've had." He laughed softly. I joined in but my laugh sounded weak, I hadn't laughed in a long time it seemed. I can't remember if I had since Edward had left or not… "Carlisle, why did Edward leave me?"

He looked at me cautiously, "It was for the best. He wanted you to have a normal life, he did not intend it to hurt you like it did and is still hurting you. He expected you to move on and have a _normal_ life and forget about him after a while… but you didn't and he feels horrible for that. He feels that you no longer deserve him for that, he wishes you would get over him and move on… but he's not sure if you can or if he would like how that turned out…" I laughed again at this response.

I was going to get over him I had already started to, I was starting to feel colder and more usual, "Carlisle, I'm feeling normal again." I said in a cheery tone. He went back over to the machinery, "You're almost back to normal now…" he said and came back over to me and placed a hand on my forehead. He pulled it back suddenly, it felt cold to my skin and I felt shivers down my spine. "Wow, that is definitely not normal…" he checked different monitors probably looking for something.

He came back, "I don't know…" he put his hand on my forehead again. I sighed at the touch, it felt good to me even though my body felt cold his hand felt exceptionally good. I closed my eyes and felt myself drawing near to sleep, I wasn't quite there when I heard the door open and close softly.

"_How is she?" a musical voice whispered as I was on the edge of sleep. "Her temperature is getting higher than normal now, it's weird she says she feels exceptionally cold though…" Carlisle trailed off. I resisted the temptation to open my eyes and see who it was… "What do you mean Carlisle?" the voice was stressed and worried. I recognized the tone immediately, it was difficult to keep them shut now. "I mean, I think something is going on. I'm not sure what but her temperature is now 100 if it gets to 106… I don't know. I'll have to do something to save her…" he trailed off._

"_I understand, try not to though please… for me?" he said worried and saddened. "I'll do everything in my power to not have to do that to her, it is the last thing I want to really happen to her even though I would overjoyed to have her in our family, I couldn't do that to her, I don't want her condemned to this life for ever." Carlisle said in a saddened tone as well. I felt a kiss on my forehead that was cold. _

My eyes fluttered open to see Edward standing above me, looking intently at me startled. I stared back at him startled as well, Carlisle was immediately beside me. I felt the wind from his departure and noticed Edward was no longer on top of me. My mouth turned down into a frown and I turned to look at Carlisle. "Bella, how do you feel?" he said concerned. "Cold…" I said off hand. I saw Carlisle pile more blankets on top of me and then stare intently at the monitor… he came back over and removed the blankets from me until I had only the sheets on top… "Bella, I'm sorry but her temperature is around 103… I can't let it get much higher. I'm sorry if it…" he trailed off.

_Has to end with me biting you to save you. _I filled in inside my head, I knew what the end would be. I nodded, "I understand Carlisle…" he looked at me intently and then stared at the monitor. I was getting colder and colder and wished I could have the blankets back on, he went behind the bed and came back with a syringe in his hand and a liquid in it. He inserted it into my arm, I felt a slight pinch and then it was gone. He repeatedly did this until I couldn't feel any part of my body, I felt like pudding left to sit.

I couldn't turn my head, "Bella, can you feel anything?" I heard Carlisle say from somewhere behind me. "No," my voice sounded funny and it was hard to understand. "Bella, I'm sorry for this but your temperature is to high… I have to or you'll…" he trailed off and was immediately standing with his head over me. He leaned his head down toward mine and moved my head so my neck was exposed and then he bit. I didn't feel anything for a second actually nothing at all but I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I felt myself fall into the blackness.

I was surrounded by it on every side, I couldn't move or feel. I felt dead, I felt like I couldn't breathe or do anything, I struggled to find the surface but only found more darkness.


	7. Review Replies don't hate me for this

**I feel this necessary to answer some of the things that the reviews on the past chapter (Chapter 6) had to say. I will post them and comment them feel free to find yours and read what I had to say…**

**opheliacullen****2009-01-06 . chapter 6**

**great! great! great!!  
plzz keep writing!!**

**My Response: ****Thanks for the enthusiasm to my story and I don't plan to stop writing this story anytime soon, too many people like it… if I did I would probably get an angry mob of reviews yelling at me to do anything BUT that… thanks for the compliments though. Expect to see some more up in about a day or two probably.**

**FreeHell****2009-01-06 . chapter 6**

**I like it a lot! Just one little thought though, I'm no doctor or anything, but I'm pretty sure if your temperature got lower than 70ish you would be considered to be in hypothermia...I don't know if thats the right temp or not, But I'm pretty sure you'de be near death if your temp got down to 50. Don't get me wrong though I like it alot, very good!**

**My Response: ****Okay, I thought the same thing when I wrote it but I looked it up online and apparently you can still be alive if your temperature is above 10 degrees! I'm not sure if that was right but I found it somewhere… if it's not then let's just pretend it is. Thanks for the compliment as well and the inquiry about the temperature, I accept corrective criticism and inquiry's anytime… they make me a better writer in my view. Again thanks and as said before updated in a day or two probably.**

**UltravioletSpark****2009-01-06 . chapter 6**

**woah! that was unexpected...this is great! update, soon please :)**

**My Response: ****As read above will update in day or two, thanks for the compliment. And as far as the unexpectedness that will probably be in most chapters… I hope my readers enjoy it and that is why I do that… I find that most of them do (I think) I hope you do as well… I assume it is a good thing if people comment on it like that. Thanks again and will update soon, promise.**

**sugaandspice4990****2009-01-06 . chapter 6**

**hey! So this was a really interesting twist! I can't wait till more comes! Good job. Im just confused on if that was Alice in the beginning of this chapter? And if so why didn't she stay?? Also im not sure if your a fan of Jacob but bringing him in could always make your story interesting!!  
Thanks for the dedication... that was really sweet of you! If you ever want my opinion just ask! Happy writing!!**

Sugaandspice4990

**My Response: ****Okay, I love you to death! I love how you inquire and critique my story it makes me so happy that people aren't just posting how good it is and that people are actually correcting it as well. Here are the answers to your questions that you asked:**

**You will find out if it was Alice or not in the beginning… it comes later I changed it slightly when I started writing but you will find out I promise. As to why she didn't stay if it was, also to come as to who it was and why they didn't stay… promise**

**I'm not a huge fan of Jacob but I don't hate him I will probably bring him in at some point before the story ends (I know how much people love the big smelly werewolf- just kidding… he's a big fuzzy teddy bear that I can snuggle with when I'm cold) hehe… and I know it makes it interesting I'm debating when to bring him in. there is much more to come so keep reading and expect the unexpected.**

**No problem for the dedication it was my pleasure hearing/reading your corrections it makes me such a better writer, I encourage it myself and hope more people would do that…**

**needmoreplum****2009-01-06 . chapter 6**

**this just keeps gettiing more and more complicated... please post more soon!  
i am on the edge of my seat :)  
amy**

**My Response: ****Will definitely post more soon (as you probably know if you've read anything from above) and I'm glad you are on the edge of your seat, in my stories nothing is as it seems there are always surprise twists around the corner… you'll see as it progresses do not assume something that I type won't change in the next chapter…**

**msmess21907****2009-01-06 . chapter 6**

**edward i never would have though that wow im shocked this is great! keep it rolling**

**My Response: ****that is my whole thing… I don't want people to expect what I'm going to write. And I'm glad you're shocked that is what makes my story great… there will be more posted soon (I hope) many people want to know what happens, and if I don't update often well, I'll probably get a mud slide of reviews yelling at me to hurry up… :) hope you are enjoying it. And thanks for the compliment and reviewing. **

**Okay well, that are the reviews so far, I thought I'd take the time to do this because there were a few people confused and I wanted to thank others and seeing as I can't respond to every single person's review that I receive I thought I would do this… hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry it's not a chapter but I found it necessary to do. Will update soon I promise, probably tomorrow or the next day depending on my homework load but don't freak out there is more coming I promise!**


	8. Leaving

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews that I've received in total they truly are the reason I keep writing this story… I see how many people love it and want to know what happens and well… it surprises me every time I log on to see that many reviews… thank you for making this the story that it has become.**

**2****nd**** note: As said in the review replies, do not always expect what you think I do what is unexpected so you will be surprised… **

**3****rd**** note: Check out the review replies if you have not, they give some information on the last chapter if you happen to have been confused on them.**

**4****th**** note: Jessica Marie Cullen! Breathe! Don't die on me… I hope you find your air with this chapter just thought I'd say that…**

**With all that said here is the long needed Chapter 7…**

**Title**

**Recap: **He leaned his head down toward mine and moved my head so my neck was exposed and then he bit. I didn't feel anything for a second actually nothing at all but I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I felt myself fall into the blackness.

I was surrounded by it on every side, I couldn't move or feel. I felt dead, I felt like I couldn't breathe or do anything, I struggled to find the surface but only found more darkness.

**End of Recap**

I searched and searched even though I knew it was hopeless, I grabbed but pulled back my hand empty. _Bella, fight, find it! Don't die, please don't die…_ an angels voice called. I searched for him in this darkness, knowing there would be light when I found him but in this bottomless pit there was only darkness. _Calm down, she's only been out for an hour or so. Her temperature is declining and her heart rate is fine. Stop worrying… edw… _the name was muffled and I couldn't understand it.

I wasn't dead? I thought this was death, I was certainly dying if not already dead… what was going on? I searched with a determination to find the angel now and comfort him. I heard a surprising high voice though, _She's not fine! She's going to… hurry. Help, I saw it… it's not going to end happily!_ The voice screeched. Who was she talking about? Was she talking about me? What was wrong, what was going on?

I heard a low growl and a gasp at these words. _You said she was going to be fine! Help her, Carlisle. I can't lose her… I just can't. do what you must to save her… don't let her die though. _What? I thought I had been bitten at least I had remembered Carlisle leaning into my neck, _I don't know what went wrong… I was inches from her neck and her eyes rolled back into her head and she's been like this._ The voice was near me, talking to himself.

I scratched at the walls of the darkness desperate to escape, I needed out and I needed out now. I felt the walls growing closer in on me and the lack of oxygen growing stronger. I couldn't breathe, I gasped for air but found none. I held my breath, knowing this would certainly be my death, not knowing what was going on, not with Edward, not around my family.

I started to cry in the darkness, wanting to see his face one last time before I died.

_Bella, stop. Your hurting yourself, stop it! Calm down, we're going to help you…_ the voice trailed off. I didn't stop clawing at the darkness though, I needed out. And then I felt cold air on my face, I opened my eyes to see a bright light and a worried Edward over me. I was still scratching but my hands were held tight in Edward's firm grip.

"Bella, stop. You're hurting yourself, stop. You're going to be fine, stop…" he pleaded. I curled my hands into fists to stop the scratching but Edward kept his grip on my wrists to keep me calm. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine, he released one wrist and wiped a cool finger on my face to rid it of a tear.

I smiled at him, "Edward, hold her still I need to fix these cuts she's made in her legs…" it was then that I smelt it. That horrible salty and sweaty smell of blood, I held my breath to keep the smell out and closed my eyes. I thought about Edward then, he never let go of my hands. "Bella, it's okay, I won't let you die…" he whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked at him incredulously… "You, what?" I was stunned. The only thing in the world he hated more than the idea of me becoming a vampire was me dying. He was willing to turn me to save me, he wouldn't let me die. "I won't let you die, my Bella. And if you die I'll be moments behind you, I can't live without you. When I was away I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind. When I told you I didn't love you it was the blackest kind of blasphemy." He said smiling at me.

My smile stretched from ear to ear as he said this, I knew he had loved me, in the deepest part of my mind I knew he had loved me. But now he was back, I didn't know if I still wanted him I was getting over him… did I actually want to be with my 'soul mate' there were other guys out there. Was I ready for my heart to get hurt again? No, I wasn't… would he really leave me again after he saw the pain it had caused me? Possibly, unless I was one like him…

That was my whole reason for wanting to be changed, but I wasn't so sure now. I would miss out on so many human experiences, that I wouldn't get to experience (well, I would but it wouldn't be as a human), I didn't know if I was ready for that. I looked back at Edward, his face was confused probably at mine. I didn't know what I looked like but by his face it was one that he hadn't seen before.

"Edward… what's happening to me?" I whispered quietly. He shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I… I won't…" he was struggling to find the right words. I shook my hand free from his now loose grip and put a finger to his lips weakly, "Shhh… I'm fine Edward. I'm not going to… die." I choked out, he bent down and kissed my lips softly before pulling away and looking at the monitor of my heart rate, it had gone flat it that one second.

He laughed, "looks like you still aren't any more unbreakable since last time you were in a hospital with me…" I laughed with him but mine came out hoarse and in a whisper. He stopped laughing and looked at me worriedly, "I'm fine," I said in a whisper again. He nodded, "Carlisle, is she going to be okay? What's her temperature?" I saw Carlisle walk over to a monitor quickly before returning to me and fixing the scratches I had made. "About 89 or so… but it has been like that since about twenty minutes after she passed out."

Edward sighed and then held my hands gently again, "You're going to be fine. Nothing's going to change, I promise." I looked at him, memorizing his features and locking them permanently in my mind, no matter what was I ever going to forget him again. He watched me as Carlisle finished up with my 'scratches'. I could still smell the blood and I was amazed at the fact that none of the vampires in the room had jumped at me. I wondered if it was there control or the knowledge that Edward would kill them…

I looked around the room at the faces against the walls, I noticed the absence of Rosalie and Emmett but noticed Esme and Jasper standing close by each other. Jasper looked like it was the most difficult thing he had done to restrain himself like this and I laughed to myself at Jaspers face. "Jasper, go." Edward said softly but I knew he would hear. I looked back at Edward, his eyes had not once left my face and he hadn't moved an inch from the time that I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling beside me.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and finally looked away from me and over at Carlisle, "is she going to…" he said hesitantly. I didn't entirely want to know the answer, and if I didn't Edward definitely didn't. Carlisle was over by one of the monitors the one that he had been by earlier, the one that said my temperature. He looked over at another and then back to my temperature, "Edward, come here please…" he said worried.

Edward looked at him startled but I squeezed his hand weakly, "I'm not going anywhere…" I said teasingly. He looked at me and then slowly got up and walked over to Carlisle.

I closed my eyes and listened to there whispered conversation making out words here and there. "What do you…" "It is necessary…" "I can't…" I opened my eyes and looked over at them. They were staring at me intently, "What?" I asked in my hoarse voice. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was contemplating something, I thought of all the things he could possibly be contemplating. This was not a good thing to see him doing, it meant something was going to happen that he didn't like to happen.

I looked to Carlisle and his face was turned toward his son, looking at him intently. Edward's eyes popped open suddenly, "No!" he hissed under his breath. My eyes widened at his hiss, he walked over to me and grabbed my hands in his and held them up to his lips. He kissed them softly and then lowered them with his hands still wrapped around them.

"Edward… what's going on?" I whispered to him. "Edward, it must be done. Her temperature isn't increasing, it's still at 89 degrees, it has been for the last hour." I stared intently at Edward, "89 degrees…" I mouthed. He nodded, "Bella, I can't let it happen. It's something I'm completely against in, as much as I would hate for you to die. I don't want this life for you, it's a terrible life, I'm glad that I have it because I would have never met you, but I wish it had been another way…" he trailed off.

The knowledge of his 'speech' sunk in, Carlisle wanted to turn me he thought it the only way to save me from whatever was happening. Alice walked over on the opposite side of the bed and stared at Edward, she placed her hand on my forehead, "she feels cold, colder than us…" she closed her eyes in concentration. We all looked at Alice, Jasper came up behind her slowly and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Alice, what do you see?" he whispered.

"No!" Edward screamed, he looked at me and then at Alice and ran out of the room… what was wrong with him what had Alice seen? "Alice, what is it?" I asked. "I'm sorry, Bella." She said and then looked at Carlisle and then at the door Edward had ran out.

**Haha cliffy! Okay, so I'm raising the number of reviews I want so don't freak out or anything because well, last time I asked for a total of 20 and well received 22 on that chapter! I feel my readers can meet this request… so here it is… 30 reviews on this chapter! Please… I will write before hand if it seems like the quota is not going to be met but I have so many readers and I feel that it can… :) So please review this chapter… I want to know what you think.**

**Also, I'd like to know what your thoughts are on where this should go… I will take them into consideration unless the completely mess up my future plans but I'd like to know where my readers think this should go. **

**Thirdly, please critique this story as well don't just say how good it is and how much you love it! I'd like to know how you think I could improve it and what you think I shouldn't have done… don't get mad at something I do though, because I no longer know what I'm typing my fingers have a mind of there own. So review this chapter… hope you like it.**


	9. 89 degrees

**Note: This chapter is dedicated entirely too… drum roll please (drum roll plays) NanMcCullen!!! For the best review (by far) that I have received, it included great critiques that I'm definitely going to take into account and Nan as far as who it was this chapter I promise… I'm going to work it in… at the bottom I'll say who it was supposed to be.**

**2****nd**** note: Ophelia… it isn't exactly he is trying to get her back and to calm the situation down but as you saw he left, and she is asking herself 'do I really want to go back to my 'soul mate' to be hurt again?' because she doesn't know if he'll leave her after this is over or not… and as she sees he did leave…**

**3****rd**** note: I'm writing this at 21 reviews so 9 more reviews would've been nice, and I'm pretty sure I can get them but well, if I don't update I will get some angered readers probably if they have to wait to long… :)**

**With all that said, here is the much needed Chapter 8!**

**Recap: **"No!" Edward screamed, he looked at me and then at Alice and ran out of the room… what was wrong with him what had Alice seen? "Alice, what is it?" I asked. "I'm sorry, Bella." She said and then looked at Carlisle and then at the door Edward had ran out.

**End of Recap**

**Title**

She followed Edward out of the room with Carlisle on her heals, "Esme, watch Bella please. I have to see what's wrong…" he said strained. I closed my eyes and sighed; when I opened them Esme was staring intently at me. I smiled slightly and she followed, "Bella… I'm sorry this has happened, I wish we knew what was wrong…" she said hopeful. I looked around the room, we were completely alone in here, I liked being with Esme she was like a mother to me when I was in Forks plus one of my best friends.

"Esme, don't apologize, with me it isn't that surprising that I'm in a life and death situation…I've missed you all so much…" I said, tears forming in my eyes again. She put her hand to my cheek and then wiped the tear away. "Bella, I will be so sad if Edward doesn't let us change you and you die… I've thought of you as a daughter ever since you came to our house that first time three years ago. I feel part of this is my fault, if Edward had stayed you wouldn't have gone into hysterics and almost had a panic attack in the bedroom…" she said slowly.

I felt bad myself, everyone was helping me, I was a person who didn't like to have to depend on others to help me, and I had four vampires willing to do so. I looked up at Esme and thought back to the time I had seen her in my bedroom with Carlisle there, she had been worried about _me_. I couldn't believe it, someone besides Edward and Carlisle actually worried about me as much, if not more, than they did.

My smile returned as I watched Esme, she moved from my side and went over to the monitors at a humanly slow pace. I watched her while she stood there, her face full of concern for me.

I started to get tired after awhile and felt my eyes closing and myself nearing sleep. I saw Esme walk back over to my side, and put her hand on my forehead and then run it down my cheek before sleep overcame me.

I don't remember dreaming at all, I didn't have my dream of being with Edward again or running through the forest near Forks. I was in pitch black for the entire time I was pretty sure, but I wasn't sure if I was awake or asleep now. It was dark but it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like reality. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around; I couldn't tell if I was still in the hospital or what had happened. I looked around more trying to decipher my surroundings, I felt a cool hand on my forehead and my eyes looked up to see Edward.

I sighed, I wasn't dreaming but I could be he had ran earlier would he have come back to me. I still didn't know what Alice had seen, I looked around for her, and I needed to know. "Edward…" I tried to say but no sound came out. I stared back at him, "Edward?" I tried again but no sound came out of my mouth. I was confused and frightened at the same time, what was going on?

Edward smiled down at me, his teeth were there normal glistening white non pointed teeth, and they were red with slight points to two teeth. My eyes widened in horror but I couldn't pull myself away from him, I tried to sit up and move but I was stuck to the surface I was on. I struggled but all it did was make Edward laugh, he put his hands on my arms and smiled. He bent down toward me and inches from my neck he laughed once more and then removed one hand and moved my head to where my neck was fully exposed.

He placed his hand back where it had been, I noticed the coldness of his touch, it wasn't the normal cold that I felt when they touched me, and it was colder, much colder. I shivered at his touch then, and then felt his teeth touch my skin slightly before I felt the sharp pain of him biting me.

I cried out in pain as he drank my blood, in some part of my mind the realization that this was my death hit and I felt happy slightly that it was from Edward but mad at him for coming back just to kill me. I was still screaming, I couldn't stop, and I was surprised that my scream came out. He didn't stop and I felt my scream becoming weaker and weaker as time wore on and then it died out all together along with me.

I laid in the darkness waiting for light or fire to come and get me, I looked around but found only darkness. Was I dead? I didn't feel anything, I felt content and happy at death. This had to be death; there was no pain, no sorrow, and no wanting. I smiled despite my death and laid unmoving in the darkness.

The light never came though nor did the fire, I felt cold though suddenly, I looked around to see why but couldn't see any reason. I continued to feel colder and colder, what was going on? This couldn't be death, you weren't supposed to feel anything, or need anything. I had to still be alive, was I still dreaming? Had I dreamt Edward biting me, maybe I had, I wanted out of this darkness though. I didn't scratch at anything though I just screamed for help, I felt colder still though, on the edge of death cold.

When I thought I would die I broke through the darkness screaming my head off for help, and for death. I was wrapped in blankets and had eight cool hands on my forehead and arms trying to help in some way. I looked up into the eyes of Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Esme. They didn't change there stance at all, except for Edward he removed one hand and placed it over my mouth to stop my screaming. I closed it immediately and he placed his hand back on my forehead.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked, compassion filling his tone. I shook my head, "Please, my Bella." I looked up at Edward but my look became a glare, I didn't want him there, not after_ that_ dream. Esme stroked my arm slightly, "Bella, why were you screaming? Please…" Alice said in a whisper. "Edward…" I said, my tone slightly annoyed.

I heard a gasp from above me, "What? If this is about me leaving earlier, I'm sorry but what Alice saw, I don't like it but I know it has to happen or something else will happen." I shook my head, "That's not it, it was a dream. I think, I'm not sure it seemed so real." I started shaking then and the eight hands immediately removed themselves to keep me from freezing. Carlisle walked over to the monitors and Esme walked over to the wall but Edward and Alice remained unmoving.

"What about it?" Edward whispered. "You bit me, and drank… my… blood." I said hesitantly. I heard Carlisle's breathing catch on his lips, "Bella that will never happen. You know that, but he bit you?" I nodded. Alice stroked my arm lightly, "Alice, what did you see earlier?" I asked hesitantly.

Her arm froze suddenly and her tiny hand wrapped around my arm, it was getting tighter I could feel it. "Ouch," I said suddenly when it had gotten to tight but Alice didn't stop I looked up at her, her eyes were glazed over, what was she seeing. "Alice, stop. You're hurting her," Edward pleaded. Her grip continued to get harder I knew my wrist would break any moment now, the pain was so strong I cried out to stop.

Edward was immediately by Alice with his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her but her arm was stuck tight to my arm and causing me to be pulled with. I gasped at the pain that I felt then, I knew my arm was broken but it got tighter. I didn't know it could, but somehow Alice managed it, I cried out at the pain. Edward was immediately by me along with Carlisle, Esme was pulling Alice back while Edward held me in place and Carlisle helped in any way. Alice's eyes unglazed and she looked at me alarmingly, her grip immediately released and my arm fell onto the bed.

I cried out at the pain again and Carlisle was instantly observing it to see if it was broken, he was feeling it softly. I gasped when he touched it, he looked up at me and smiled apologetically. Edward kissed me softly on the forehead while Carlisle examined it and then laid it down lightly and went behind me.

He returned with his bag in hand and opened it up. He dug around until he found the necessary tools for what he needed to do, "Bella, I'm sorry to do this. But I'm going to have to numb you again, promise to stay with us please…" he said. I nodded softly, not sure if I could but I would try. I didn't like the sight of needles or the smell of blood, hospitals weren't a happy place for me I found.

I looked up and saw Edward move to the other side, he knew me to well. I followed him and stared intently at him as Carlisle worked, thinking back to when we first met that first day I had seen him in lunch. Then the first time we had talked, how we had grown and I had uncovered his secret and his families. Then the accident at the end of last year, I winced at the memory, and it didn't go unnoticed. A slight growl escaped Edward's lips, "Sorry," Carlisle said.

"It's not that, just some memories…" I explained and looked at Edward again. I remembered my first prom experience and laughed, the one thing I had said I would never do and Edward had dragged me to it. Everything I had done was because of Edward, my memories shifted to when he had left, well except for those moments.

I shook my head to clear it from my memories and just looked at Edward, "What was Alice seeing before that made her… like that?" I struggled for words. He looked at me surprised, "I didn't notice until a few seconds after it started to happen what was going on, I shifted to her mind as soon as you said 'ouch'. She was seeing your future, not one of you changed, one of you… dead. She tends to get a little angered, as we all do, about that tiny subject because if any of us could do something different to change that idea, we would. But at the moment, that is what she sees in your future…" he explained slowly.

I looked over at Alice, she was standing next to Esme against the wall, she caught my eyes when I looked at her and held them there. I couldn't pull my gaze away from her, I didn't really want to either, I felt bad for Alice in a way I wouldn't feel bad for anyone else. She hadn't known her life before as the others had, she had been in the darkness and until the accident three years ago with James, she still hadn't known but he had informed her sort of, and she had searched for her past.

She had been in a mental institute, because she claimed to see the future and they found her crazy. She had been in there since she was eight years old, then one day James found her and bit her, however another vampire, Tori, came and scared James off and sucked the venom out of Alice before leaving her there to change. She had woken up and seen everything clearly so far, she had seen the Cullen's in her future, and set off to find them and Jasper.

She hadn't ever tasted human blood due to her foreseeing and she was as clean as Carlisle in that section.

I came back to reality and found Alice looking down at her feet and Edward holding my hand lightly. I looked over to where Carlisle had been but he was no longer there, instead there was a nice brace to hold my wrist in place.

I looked over at the monitors and saw Carlisle staring intently at one, "Wow…" I said stunned. Edward laughed lightly, "What's going on?" I said softly when he had finished laughing. He looked to Carlisle for an answer, "Well, your temperature is still at 89 degrees, I'm not sure why it seems that your temperature has changed though for some reason…" he sounded skeptical.

I looked at Edward's worried expression, "Carlisle, are you sure you've never seen anything like this?" he stressed. He nodded, "Our temperature is colder, besides I didn't bite her… she isn't changed it's just her temperature changed." I shivered slightly and Edward released my hand quickly, "Hey!" I complained. He put his hand back lightly in my palm, I smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

He moaned, "Bella, don't thank me. Everything that has happened to you is because of me, do not thank me! You are in here, because I left you, you were in the hospital three years ago, because of knowing me, you—" I cut him off. "Edward, don't. Please, I'm happy to see you, but believe me everything that has happened to me, there are good things as well. I am alive because of you, you can't just dwell on the bad things, and you must also consider the good things that have come along with knowing you…" I heard a gasp escape someone's lips and looked around the room. I caught Carlisle's, Edward's grip tightened slightly.

I felt warmth shoot through my body suddenly, I was burning again. I looked at Edward suddenly, "I'm burning again…" I said softly. "Do it, Carlisle… I won't let her die. I can't live without her, that is better than death for her…" he trailed off solemnly. "It dropped so suddenly, it's going back to rising and lowering, it has to be done, Alice what do you see?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Alice as she opened her eyes, she nodded to them.

"Edward, help me…" Carlisle said in a strained tone again. I looked back at where Edward had stood a moment before, he was gone now, I felt air pass by me on my other side. There were sharp pains for a few minutes and then numbness covered my body, the sensation of death hit me again as before and it dawned on me what was happening.

"Bella, my Bella. I'm sorry the fate of us has to happen to you as well, I would do anything except have this fate for you, but I can't have you dead. I can't let Alice's vision come true, I'm sorry but I can't…" I nodded up at him. "Pull me back if I don't stop, Carlisle." His tone was serious. He inclined his head toward mine and kissed my lips softly, at least I thought so, the numbness made it difficult to feel anything.

He cupped my head and moved it to the side so my neck was exposed, he inclined his head and bit, I didn't black out this time. I didn't feel anything though, the fire didn't succumb me, I waited for it, continually waiting knowing it would return before the three days were up. I would have to deal with the fire, but by then there would be no going back and I would do everything in my power not to scream out for death, because every cry would be more pain to Edward and as much as my thoughts about him were confused now, I definitely did not want him to feel pain.

"Next time it's my turn," I said hoarsely.

**Okay, well that's it for this chapter. I hope this meets the needs of my readers until I can update again and that this isn't to much of a cliff hanger it was tempting to make it but I thought I'd be nice to you guys. My readers are so devoted, I've got to do something nice for them… right? That's what I thought, okay we're going to start something new with this chapter… within the chapter somewhere there will be an original Stephenie Meyer quote from any of the 4 books, find it and all who find it will be recognized at the beginning of each of the following chapters. I won't tell you want book it is from so you'll have to search but I promise there will be one unless told there isn't… good luck and happy searching. Oh and please review this chapter… for this chapter 25 reviews to update… I know you can meet that. **


	10. Goodbye

**Note: I had many ask what "Next time it's my turn," means… well actually one of you guessed it right, it meant next time she gets to do the biting and being careful, etc. That Edward does toward her…**

**Reminder: Quote Time starts this chapter!!! Just a reminder there wasn't one in the last chapter it was just an FYI look for in next chapter…**

**~DEDICATION~**

**xtwilightxchickx, **for writing a great critique review, **sugaandspice4990, **for my first review on chapter 8, and lastly **Zillanxio, **for writing the funniest: "Kumbaya-ing" with werewolves? *Snort* You just made my day.

**  
Recap**: He cupped my head and moved it to the side so my neck was exposed, he inclined his head and bit, I didn't black out this time. I didn't feel anything though, the fire didn't succumb me, I waited for it, continually waiting knowing it would return before the three days were up. I would have to deal with the fire, but by then there would be no going back and I would do everything in my power not to scream out for death, because every cry would be more pain to Edward and as much as my thoughts about him were confused now, I definitely did not want him to feel pain.

"Next time it's my turn," I said hoarsely.

**End Recap**

**Title**

"Of course, my Bella", Edward said.

I closed my eyes, and welcomed the sleep that engulfed me after a few moments.

I lay in a dreamless state, staring at darkness, wishing for something to happen instead of just darkness.

Then something did, Edward shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. I felt the fire I had hoped never to come and I shut my mouth tight to keep from screaming but I knew I was no longer sleeping I had passed out from the pain the fire I had brought. I no longer saw darkness but more, of fire wherever I looked and in my vast search for a part of me that didn't feel fire I grew weary and tired and stopped my search and lay there.

"_Bella, can you hear me? Are you alright, please answer me…" _an angel pleaded. "I'm here," I tried to respond but my lips were closed tight to prevent the screams that threatened to erupt from my mouth.

"_Don't worry, son. She's only be out for a day or so now, I can't be sure exactly. We gave her the pain killers, we don't know how her transformation will be compared to others…" _a methodical voice said, but it was covered with concern.

I felt the fire live on and occasional would hear the Angel and methodical voice say something about me hearing them; she's fine stop worrying, or pleading for me to wake up. I desperately wished I could find my mouth to reply but I couldn't, I was dead in a since I felt.

The burning lived on and on until I thought I would die if I wasn't already, the fire was all over my body and it had been for a while now, but it intensified suddenly. What was happening, was it residing I didn't know if it increased or not…

"_It won't be long now, she'll be awake by tomorrow morning…"_ a high pitched voice said suddenly.

What wouldn't be long? What was going on? For some reason, I couldn't remember what had happened before the fire, I only remembered darkness… I had no memory of anything besides darkness. What was wrong with me?

I felt the fire start to fade suddenly from my toes and finger tips, it slowly creeped up my legs and then arms and down from my head and into my heart. The intensity was strong and I think I cried out in pain, I did in my head. Every scream I had held in came tumbling from my mouth with that one intense moment.

The moment ended though and there was no fire any more, however there was still darkness surrounding me. Why wasn't I awake, what had happened?

_Edward_. It hit me suddenly, _he_ had done this. My eyes became slits and I was angered at him for eternity, I hated him for making me feel this fire I had felt.

I desperately wanted to awake so I could kill him and I scratched out in front of me…

"Bella, my Bella. Stop, wake up!" Edward said in a pleading tone.

Good he was near me, I could kill him immediately. The light hit me suddenly with that thought and I was immediately up and off the surface I had been on and on top of Edward.

He let out a gasp and I growled at him, I was crouched on top of him with my lips curled back over my teeth. Another growl erupted from my mouth and I felt hands on me trying to pull me off.

"Bella, it's me. Stop it," Edward pleaded. I growled at him again before I was lifted off of him and put back on the surface I had been on and was held down by many hands.

I looked around the room and saw the entire Cullen clan holding me back and staring at me incredulously.

"Bella… I'm sorry." Edward said as he stood in front of me.

A soft growl escaped my lips as I glared at him, my feelings for him were now known fully to me. I was no longer confused, I didn't want to ever see him again, and I didn't want to be near him or talk about him ever again! He had caused me all this pain and suffering, he would never see me again.

I broke away from the grasp of the Cullen's and bolted out the open window in the room, I landed two stories below gracefully and started running off through the forest.

I heard footsteps behind me but refused to stop I kept running. Suddenly, a delicious scent hit my nose and I changed directions chasing after the smell that was so appealing.

As I neared I saw the trees start to clear slightly and a clearing with two humans talking on a blanket with a picnic basket. I dropped down into a crouch and approached cautiously, I heard the footsteps behind me again but the smell was too strong to resist.

I inched closer and closer as the footsteps neared and right as I was about to leap at my prey I felt someone leap onto me and pin me to the ground. I shoved them off of me and was immediately in a crouch facing my attacker, a loud ghastly growl slid out of my mouth at my attacker.

I stood in a crouch glaring at them, he eased out of his crouch and approached me with his hands up. "Bella, stop. I understand your rage and anger but these are innocent humans there…" his words hit me and a calming sensation spread throughout my body.

I released my crouch and turned slightly to look at the humans in the clearing, I held my breath to escape the smell and fell to the ground sobbing tearless sobs.

Jaspers arms quickly embraced me and his words calmed me along with the sensation he was emitting.

"shh.. Bella… shh." He repeated over and over.

I was finally calm again and the tearless sobs left me as Jasper helped me to my feet.

"Come on, I'll help you find a deer or something…" he said enthusiastically.

I nodded and followed him the other way into the forest retreating away from the humans that were so close to dead at the moment. He stopped a hundred feet away from a group of deer grazing by a pond.

"Follow your instincts," he said backing away. I nodded and dropped into a crouch, I inched closer and about twenty feet away, and I leaped on top of the unexpectting deer. I bit into his neck and quickly drank the blood that was there, it ran down my neck and tasted warm and delicious.

When it was empty I tossed it to the side and stood up, Jasper was standing watching me by a tree. I danced over to him quickly.

"Are you good for today?" he asked off-handed. I nodded.

"Okay, lets go back home then." He took of in the direction I had run and as I did I thought of what I was going to do when I reached home, I knew who would be there and who I didn't want to be there… I sighed suddenly.

"Bella, he had to. He didn't want to, he left because it was best for you he had no idea it would have this effect on you…" Jasper said calmly as we ran.

I didn't reply but kept running faster and faster, we reached the house and I was immediately greeted by the rest of the Cullen's in the yard. I looked around for Edward, but he wasn't to be found. I wasn't about to forgive him but I had to say good bye, I wasn't staying here… I couldn't, I didn't want this life that they had.

Esme and Alice embraced me silently and I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie who were hugging silently. Alice left my side and ran to Jaspers, Carlisle came over to me then.

"Bella, I'm sincerely sorry this had to happen to your fate… if there was any other way—." I put my hand up to stop him… I didn't want to hear it.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry to say this but I don't wish to live with you. I permanently despise Edward for what he did to me in the past," I glanced at Jasper," even if it was necessary for my safety. I can never forgive him for the pain I felt, so with great regret I am leaving, I'm going to find another clan or nomad group to be with… it's…" I closed my eyes and looked at the ground.

Esme hugged me again, "Good bye, Bella. You are always welcome here, come anytime." I nodded and she released me from the embrace, Alice and Jasper came over and hugged me goodbye, I noticed Emmett and Rosalie's absence. I shook Carlisle's hand and then took off back into the woods, holding my breath so I wouldn't go near a human again.

I headed to an airport and ordered a plain ticket to Volterra, I didn't know why I was going there but I felt it necessary for some reason. The entire way there I held my breath and even though it was uncomfortable I was pretty sure the Volturi, and the plain passengers wouldn't take kindly to me killing them.

I arrived in Volterra, having not killed anyone and headed toward the center plaza I had seen in a picture and a guide had told me where to find.

However, I forgot about the sun issue and happened to step into the sun without thinking, I cursed at the sun for coming out today. I quickly stepped back into the shadows when the screaming started and backed up into an alley way.

"Don't say anything, and come with us. Don't fight or we'll kill…" a husky voice threatened. I laughed softly and turned suddenly and came face to face with a very chalky white face. I gasped… I hadn't expected to run into them.

I gulped slightly, "I'm sorry… I…" I struggled to find words.

I felt a hand on my back push me forward and glanced a look back to see another chalky white face. I felt shivers down my spine as I was lead through the back alleys and down a man hole. They continued to push me along the long passage and into an elevator.

When we exited we were in a brightly lit room with a receptionist, I had started smelling again and immediately smelt the human. I dropped into a crouch suddenly, and was immediately picked up and held tightly on the arm by the two escorts that were leading me here.

I let out a low growl toward the two escorts and human sitting at the receptionist desk, she back away slightly and looked frightened. I looked at the guard on my right sweetly.

Before I knew what I was doing I had bit into his neck and he had screamed I had broke the grasp on my other escort and was crouched in front of the receptionist. My lips were curled back over my teeth and I was smiling sweetly at her. I leaped on top of her and held her still for a moment, she looked completely scared, I like the feeling of a frightened human in my midst.

It made my mouth water, I inclined my head toward hers to bite her and as my teeth were inches from her neck a loud bellow erupted…

"Stop!" I turned my head away and saw another chalky white faced man coming toward me. I turned my attention back to the receptionist and started inclining my head again but was swept up off of her and my arm was gripped tightly and taken through the door at the end of the hallway that had been left open. They closed the door and I let out a loud growl.

The vampire who had come out of the door was still holding onto my arm though I looked up at him, his face was turned into a frustrated one.

I turned my gaze away and looked at the two others who had escorted me, "Kill her, already… she broke the law!" one said, I think it was the one who I had bitten earlier.

My eyes widened in horror at those words, I had been a vampire for one day and had already gotten in trouble with the Volturi. My arm was still being held though and the vampires face was still confused and frustrated.

"No," he said suddenly, letting go of my arm and moving into the center of the room, "I don't want her dead, I want her with us…" my eyes widened even more.

"What?" the other escort said startled. I looked over at him and stood quietly staring at the scene that was unfolding.

"Felix, we can't kill her. Will you get Jane for me please?" he asked. "Demetri, fetch Alec please… I want to see something." They both looked incredulously at him, "Aro, are you sure?" Demetri asked. Aro nodded and they turned and left the room, he turned his attention to me.

"What is your name?" Aro asked me. I was surprised couldn't he read thoughts, isn't that what Edward had said.

"Bella, sir." He smiled, "Oh, so this is Bella. I have heard much about you from Carlisle," I winced at the name.

"Y-you know Carlisle," I asked surprised, but not entirely he had known them I didn't know they still kept contact with each other though.

"Yes, Bella. I talked to him a few months ago about his family, he informed me his son Edward," I hissed at the name, but Aro ignored it and continued on, "had met a human girl, Bella, and fell in love with them but then left when he felt it was getting a little dangerous… I was going to insist in a few months that you come and see us but I see you are, but you don't appear human, nor do you smell it…" he said contemplating.

"No, Aro. I was changed this morning, well completed the change I was bitten by Edward three days ago and completed it this morning…" I trailed off.

"How did you get here, Bella?" he asked skeptically.

I laughed slightly, "I flew from Forks, Washington here. I am currently mad at Edward, for leaving and then showing up suddenly while I was in the hospital—" Aro cut me off with his hand.

"You say you flew here?" he asked skeptically. I nodded yes, "Ah, how many are dead?" he asked.

I looked astonished, "None, I didn't kill anyone." I said calmly. His eyes widened in amazement at that statement.

"How did you get all the way here without killing anyone, I saw you nearly rip my receptionist's head off out there…" he said, laughter slightly in his tone.

"I held my breath… Umm… am I in trouble Aro?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, "A little, Bella. But I don't wish to kill you, instead I wish for you to join our guard, I think you could be a potential help to us. As long as you don't go into the sunlight anymore, then I'll be perfectly fine with leaving you alive, though I doubt Felix or Demetri will like the idea…" he said laughing.

The doors opened up once again and I held my breath to keep the smell of the human away, once they closed I let my air flow freely again.

"Jane… Alec, where have you been?" Aro said, with affection.

"Out… Aro. You wanted to see us?" Jane said. She looked so tiny, smaller than myself though she spoke as though she was well respected within the guard.

"Ah, yes. Jane I want you to try and get through to Bella with your power…" she cocked her head.

"Bella?" she asked confused. He nodded and pointed over to me.

"Oh, of course." She stared intently at me, I didn't feel anything what was going on. Her expression also became frustrated.

"Jane, darling. Don't get frustrated, I can't get through to her either. Alec will you try please…" he nodded and he turned his gaze upon me as well.

His reaction and mine were the same as with Jane, "Amazing…" Aro said skeptically.

"Aro, what's going on?" Jane asked annoyed.

"Well, it would seem we have a shield here, a very strong one. But instead of physical she is a mental shield… I'd like for her to join our guard and for us to help her expand her skill to help us…" my eyes opened wider than ever.

The Volturi wanted me? A vampire for barely even a day yet? "You want me?" I asked Aro.

He looked at me then and nodded, "Will you please join our guard, Bella? You would be a great pleasure to us…" he said.

**Reminder: Quote Time, started within this chapter find the quote that I used from one of the Twilight Saga books.**

**Reviews needed before an update will be posted: hmm… I'm thinking 25 reviews for this chapter??? I think you can do it…**

**Note: Even though I say that amount of reviews, it is not the reviews that I love so much it is the criticism and few threats I receive saying … if you don't update. That make me update so quickly but I would like to surpass 100 reviews and I have 95 at the moment so make it happen please!!!**

**Vote: There occasionally will be a vote at the bottom and from now on this sequence of events will occur within each chapter but I have a vote for you all…**

**Join the Volturi or say no?**

**Forgives Edward or no?**

**This is for the very end, Ends up with Jacob or Edward??? Also, for this, this vote will go on for the next 10 chapters!!! I'm planning on making this story at least another 20… I'm not sure though…**

**So place your votes on these events!!! **

**~PREVIEW~**

"Get away from her," he shouted as I ran from those who would rather me dead than alive…

**Well that's all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it, keep checking back and I thank you all who love this story and are addicted to it so much!!! :)**


	11. Running

**Note: **

**Reminder: Quote Time starts this chapter!!! Just a reminder there wasn't one in the last chapter it was just an FYI look for in next chapter…**

**~DEDICATION~**

**kk1994**, for writing a threat that was relating back to the beginning of this story! And here is her quote for your enjoyment as well: omg! if you dont update i will come to ur house and turn ur hair pink! haha sound familiar?, **FreeHell**, for writing my first threat relating to a Twilight character!!! And here is her quote as well: …and I am going to say that if she ends up with Jacob I will personally hunt you down and rip your head off. That is all, and lastly **Abig****old3, **for starting this story, passing it onto me, and seeing where it went and reviewing, thanks so much Abigold!!!

**Recap**: "Well, it would seem we have a shield here, a very strong one. But instead of physical she is a mental shield… I'd like for her to join our guard and for us to help her expand her skill to help us…" my eyes opened wider than ever.

The Volturi wanted me? A vampire for barely even a day yet? "You want me?" I asked Aro.

He looked at me then and nodded, "Will you please join our guard, Bella? You would be a great pleasure to us…" he said.

**End Recap**

**Running**

I stared at him in shock, this couldn't be happening, I mean it was of course, but how could it? Did I want to be part of this royal 'family' of vampires? I thought about it for a moment of seconds as they anticipated my answer…

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Aro asked breaking my train of thought. I looked up at him shocked, and shook my head suddenly to clear it.

"Umm…" I said quietly, "I… I…" I struggled to find words, "I… sure." I said finally.

**(Note: I'm sorry to all who didn't want this to happen but a majority of the votes… well they went to the Volturi, I believe and well, I want it to go there… please don't hate me)**

He clapped his hands together, "Wonderful, well, we have another shield here, however she is a shield against physical attacks she might… could help you expand your power so you could protect other minds besides your own…" he trailed off in thought. I nodded slightly and looked around the room expectantly.

Nobody made a move however; I looked back at Aro to see his actions… what was going on?

"Aro…umm…" I thought about my words carefully, I didn't want to say something wrong by some change, he looked at me expectantly, "I was just wondering…" I said quietly while looking down at my feet.

"Bella, come on. Say what you want, and speak up!" he said calmly.

I nodded and looked back up, "What do I do now?" I said shyly but still loud and without my voice cracking to show my fear.

He laughed lightly, "Well, Renata, is out patrolling at the moment but as soon as she gets back you can start training in the meanwhile," he paused and looked over at Jane, "Jane, dear would you please take Bella here to a… umm… comfortable living quarters that she can stay in while she's here with us?" he said smiling.

She nodded and was immediately by my side, "Come on, and please keep up." She said annoyed in my ear.

She took off out the door we had been in and went to the elevator at the end of the hall, once I was in she pushed the up button and we went up another floor. She exited and started walking again, I followed closely not slowing or asking questions. She turned off into another hallway and opened a door halfway down.

"Here, you can stay here, Bella." She said motioning to the room.

I walked into the room and turned around to say thank you but she was gone and the door was closed, I sighed and turned back around to examine the room.

I noticed immediately there were no windows even though we were definitely above ground. The walls were painted a pale beige, I needed to do something about that immediately! There was a couch next to the right wall, also a beige color but it had stripes along it that were brown. The door was an off-white and there were shelves along the left wall with nothing occupying them. There was no ceiling fan but a small light hung from the ceiling… this room was going to need some major remodeling from me before I could call it 'home'.

I thought of Alice and how she would have decorated this and decided that as soon as dark fell I was going out and buying stuff, I had some money left from my mom and my college account hadn't been used all that much… I had enough.

I debated colors for a while and decided I would definitely have to get a stereo and a better light as well, the room was bringing me down. I decided to explore, I stood up from the couch and walked to the door, I took one last glance around and then headed back out into the hallway.

As I passed the doors I heard talking behind one, I got closer and listened in on it carefully.

**Listened in on**

"_Is he serious! She's barely even a day old… and she's inexperienced!" Felix said. _

"_Don't I know! She's going to expose us all… imagine that tragic ending to us all… well actually, Aro would probably kill her and we would all have to relocate… It was difficult enough trying to get rid of the incident from earlier…" Demetri hissed under his breath._

"_Demetri, Aro is fond of her… she's Edward's girlfriend, imagine the possibilities this could have for us… Edward and Alice finally next to Aro every second knowing the past, present, and future events of a person's life… so much potential in them…" Felix said fondly._

"_I wonder if that was on Aro's mind at all when he offered her to be on the guard, or if he was simply wanting a strong mental shield… she has potential, that's for sure." Demetri said angrily._

"_I don't know… I don't know. But if Edward comes here or steps up once he's in Aro's grasp if we threaten to kill Bella…" Felix said, his tone smug._

**End of listening**

I pulled away, I had heard enough. Was I really wanted here? Was I just a way to get Edward and Alice as part of Aro's guard… I couldn't be? Could I?

I continued down the hall and made my way back to where I had met Aro, I made a mental note to ask what this room was.

I knocked softly on the door, "come in," Aro said.

I opened it slowly and stepped inside, "Aro, I… I overheard something on my way here and I was wondering…" I started slowly I wanted to know if it was true or not I was not here to chit chat casually, "I was wondering, am I just a way to get Edward and Alice… here?" I said quietly to the floor.

He didn't say anything, I looked up slowly and he was looking at the ground sadly as well. I walked over to him slowly, "Aro, I'm sorry I didn't mean to—". He put his hand up to stop me though.

"Bella, you are not a way to get Edward and Alice a part of my guard, I promise you that. As much as I would love for them to be by my side, I will never force someone to be there that does not want to… if you had not wanted to be here I would have let you go freely, however, you agreed and you are here now, speaking of which, Renata showed up a few moments ago. She's in her room if you want to train with her… she's in the same hallway as you I believe… ask my receptionist, she'll inform you or show you." He said and then motioned me to go.

"Thank you, Aro. I trust you," I said before leaving and walking over to the receptionist. I held my breath as to not accidentally kill her.

"Renata's room, can you show me which one please?" I said sweetly. She looked at me warily and then nodded. She went to the same hall but knocked on a door two down from mine, a young girl of about seventeen or so answered.

"Oh, hello. Are you Bella?" she said, upon seeing me.

I nodded shyly, the receptionist was already wondering back down the hall. "Come in, come in. Aro said you are a shield?" she said moving out of the way to allow me entrance.

Her room was not the dull one mine was at the moment, her walls were painted a lavender purple, she had replaced the light with one that hung down and was black with a purple light. There was a couch in the corner of her room, but it was a black and leather, that reminded me of Edwards. Her shelves were filled entirely, with anything and everything from books to records to CDs, and on the opposite wall by the couch was a stereo, that was bigger and more amazing than Edward's had been and probably still was.

I looked around in amazement stepping into the room, "any chance, you want to go shopping with me later, after dark? I want to decorate my room, the white, beige and brown are not working for me," I said jokingly.

She laughed softly, "I'd be glad, I know some great stores I'll help you make your room your own, first though I want to help you in any way I can, I know you block mental attacks, such as Jane or Alec would do and I block physical but I'm pretty sure it works in relatively the same way…" she trailed off.

I looked at her for a few moments before she continued, "Okay, well I can shield pretty much everyone in the guard if I wanted to, I focus on the object I wish to protect and I force my shield out from myself, it's sort of like a rubber band and it can tire you out the first couple of times. When I started it worked if the thing I was protecting was put in pain or threatened with pain in someway…" she trailed off.

I looked down, I knew who would be in pain and who I would enjoy to see in pain, "Okay, well what did you put in pain?" I asked.

"Demetri and Felix, they don't mind Jane's pain over her or Alec's even that much, they'll probably be willing if you ask… or if I ask." She said upon seeing my face.

"Okay, sure." I said nodding.

"Well, we won't try and hurt them today, today we'll try and get you to focus your energy on your power, only think about that feel free to sit or stand whatever, get comfortable and concentrate solely on the shield." I nodded and went over to the couch.

I looked at her before sitting and she nodded, I took a seat and closed my eyes.

I concentrated entirely on the power I had within me, focusing it into one spot, even though it was there already in my mind but trying to confine it entirely there in a tight little container.

I lost track of time after a while, I was awoken suddenly though by a shaking, "Bella, Bella? Can you hear me, stop…" Renata said from somewhere.

My eyes shot open and laid on Renata, "I'm sorry… what happened?" I said shaking my head.

I looked around the room to see if something was wrong and then met her face, "Nothing, you've been sitting there for almost two hours though in concentration, not even I could concentrate that long, I see Aro was correct in saying you were going to be strong and already were… so… you want to go shopping they'll be closing in about four hours or so we can still get most of your stuff…" I was nodding eagerly and was up and by the door before the question was finished.

"Eager I see?" I laughed.

"Come on, I don't want to see the beige in my room anymore…" I complained.

She laughed and lead me out the door and through the building and walkway we had come through, before we exited she handed me a black cloak, like hers and every other single Volturi member… "Aro, gave it to me to give to you." I nodded in thanks and put it on.

"Okay, come on keep up… we have to shop quickly… explain yourself to me real quick… if I know your likes and wants I can pretty much set your entire room in place…" she trailed off.

"My mom lives in Jacksonville, I love the sun, umm.. I hate the cold and wet… lived in Forks… grew to like the darkness, went to college in Alaska… Ed—" a hiss finished his name. "Sorry… umm… is that enough?" I asked.

She nodded," I know the perfect room for you, it's set entirely just one more, question, music, books, what hobbies do you enjoy or do you like doing?"

I sighed, "I enjoy reading and listening to music yes, I like classical music and classic books…" I replied. She crawled up and I followed.

We went down the streets staying in the shadows until we came to our first store, we went inside and I followed behind her allowing her to get everything she pictured my room to be, she bought it and we left quickly. This continued for many more stores before we finally went back to the underground walkway and made our way back to my room with many, many, _many_ bags.

She put them down and immediately started to take stuff out, "Help, come on you aren't helpless are you?" I shook my head and started to empty the bags with her.

When everything lay on my floor and the sofa box had been opened she explained how it would look, I nodded in agreement. She picked up a paint brush and started painting the walls, how she envisioned them.

She had said one wall was going to look like a sunrise and the two side walls were going to be shading to a darker color and the other wall would look like the sun setting. She told me to start putting the CD's on the shelves that we had bought. When that was accomplished, I found that two of the walls were completed. My room looked less boring already, I looked at the clock, 1:34 in the morning. I wasn't surprised, well slightly I thought it would have been closer to 5:00 in the morning but it was nowhere near.

She finished painting the remaining two walls while I sorted the books that I had bought on the shelves as well.

When that was finished we put the shelves on the wall and put the couch together and then put it against the sunrise wall. We set up the stereo next to the music shelf, put the rug in the center exchanged the light in the ceiling for one that reminded me of the sun. We finished it by hanging a picture and bulletin board on the wall across from the shelves and stereo. When it was finished I stood back and looked at the finish, it was amazing in my eyes and a huge smile spread across my lips as I took in the site of what I missed so dearly from Jacksonville and Forks.

"Thank you, Renata." I said quietly. I went over to the music and picked out a CD and put it into the stereo and turned it on. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes listening to it, "Clair de Lune?" she asked in a surprised tone.

I opened my eyes and looked at her incredulously, "You know Debussy?" she nodded.

"My mom, used to play classical music all the time I'm surprised you got this CD, this was her favorite CD to play…" she trailed off. I let it go and didn't ask her about her mother, I closed my eyes again and let the music settle into me. It had been Edward's favorite song and mine as well, it was still and probably his as well. I felt bad for leaving him, but I was outraged at him, he hadn't asked for any input from me before changing me and even though I had wanted it so badly I had hoped it wouldn't have been when I didn't have a choice besides that or death…

I sighed happily as the music calmed me down, I opened my eyes and found Renata no longer in the room. I closed my eyes again and remained like that, unmoving and unchanging as the CD played all the way through.

The day had been great, and I couldn't believe that it had all happened so fast…

**Reminder: Quote Time, started last chapter and there is still one in this one, if you find it write it in your review and I'll note you under the list of those who have found it…**

**Quote for chapter 9:**

"**Follow Your Instincts" from Breaking Dawn, Bella's First hunt…**

**Oh, and nobody knew the quote… :(**

**Reviews needed before an update will be posted: hmm… I'm thinking 30 reviews… so unless you are tired of this story review!!!**

**Note: You did not reach the 25 reviews but I thought I'd be nice… have fun and enjoy!**

**2****nd**** note: the preview was not for this chapter but rather the next… sorry**

**Vote: There occasionally will be a vote at the bottom and from now on this sequence of events will occur within each chapter but I have a vote for you all…**

**Forgives Edward or no?**

**This is for the very end, Ends up with Jacob or Edward??? Also, for this, this vote will go on for the next 10 chapters!!! I'm planning on making this story at least another 20… I'm not sure though…**

**So place your votes on these events!!! **

**~PREVIEW~**

"Get away from her," he shouted as I ran from those who would rather me dead than alive…

**Well that's all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it, keep checking back and I thank you all who love this story and are addicted to it so much!!! :)**


	12. Missing you

**Note: Awhile back one of my reviews asked why Carlisle happened to have been in Jacksonville, and well it was ironic luck that he was there. He happened to be passing through that's all, it's not meant to be thought about but feel free to ask for anything that confuses you… most things will be answered in future but this one was not… it just needed to be.**

**Quote: I have to say, most of you know your Twilight however, most only had half the quote so I can't give full credit but here is the quote:**

"**Clair de Lune?"- Bella asked in Twilight, Page 104, Chapter 5, very bottom of page.**

"**You know Debussy?"-Edward asked in Twilight, Page 105, chapter 5, very top of page.**

**If you got both your name is listed here ******** xtwilightxchickx**

**NanMcCullen**

**Bhekie**

**april nichole **

**That's it for the ones who got both I will do this for the ones who got one line your name is posted here******** UltravioletSpark**

**Curuia**

**redglasses**

**~DEDICATION~**

**NanMcCullen,** for writing my longest review on Chapter 9, **amy,** for her funny review: bring in the Edward! (you made me laugh), and **april nichole, **for writing one that started a little mad and then changed to happy, you scared me I thought you were going to kill me or something for my decision.

**Recap: **I sighed happily as the music calmed me down, I opened my eyes and found Renata no longer in the room. I closed my eyes again and remained like that, unmoving and unchanging as the CD played all the way through.

The day had been great, and I couldn't believe that it had all happened so fast…

**Dead or Alive, get him…**

_**A Week Later, midday, Aro's hall (the room where Bella first went)-Time unknown**_

"Concentrate Bella, please…" Renata pleaded with me.

Try as I might I couldn't get my shield to cover Felix who was almost ten yards away from me, I could get it about two yards out from me before it would snap and I would snap. Felix lay on the ground in pain, well not physical but in thought he was, Jane was using her powers to inflict the idea on him.

"I'm trying," I said through clenched teeth. Even though I didn't enjoy the company of Felix, or Demetri, they had eagerly agreed to help when Renata had asked.

"Stop Jane…" Renata said for what must have been the one hundredth time that day, Felix relaxed and lay still. I fell to the ground, mentally exhausted, Renata was by my side in a heart beat.

"Bella, it's okay, we know you're trying… Felix knows your trying. He doesn't mind the pain, it took me awhile to master it as well, I had to eventually put someone that I," she paused and her eyes shown with knowledge then, "I know what to do. Bella, the only way I could get it to stretch was to put someone I loved in danger from Jane and I could easily protect them…" she said excited.

I shook my head though, I didn't have anyone that I loved, at least not anymore… I had someone I hated terribly and the only person I loved probably was my father, I felt terrible for the way I had left him. He had search parties searching every continent for me, I had heard he had kicked the Cullen's out declaring they had had something to do with it.

I sighed, "Renata, I don't have anyone I love dearly that would understand all of this. The only person I love dearly anymore, is my father and he has no clue that I'm even a vampire…" I said slowly. She twisted her face into shear concentration for a long time, I sat still on the ground building my strength back up. Every time we did this it took at least five minutes for my strength to build back up enough to even try to help someone.

I heard a snap suddenly and turned my attention to Renata, "what about… I know that you…" she was struggling for words. I knew who she was thinking of, immediately when she started struggling,_ Edward_.

"Honestly, Renata I rather him dead than alive, you know that as well as I do if he were allowed to be in pain I honestly could care less if he was or not." I said, I quite liked the idea and a smile was playing at my lips due to the thought.

Renata nodded her head slowly, "what about, any of them… would any of them?"

I knew who without asking, I nodded my head solemnly, I didn't want them coming here though… they didn't need to know where I was.

I still felt horrible for how I left them, the scene flashed across my mind.

_Flashback_

_I stood in front of Carlisle telling him I was leaving, I despised Edward and never wanted to see him again, but I would terribly miss them all. I hugged Esme for a long time and cried dry sobs, I gave Carlisle a small one and shook his hand, I was welcomed there anytime I knew that for a fact they had said so before I left._

_I stood in the forest then, watching the humans talk, me entirely unnoticed by them there death so close they didn't even realize. I hated myself for that single moment I had had, then Jasper showed up and pinned me to the ground I had growled at him._

_End flashback_

The memories of them came rushing back, I missed them all terribly, except for one single person but I would do anything just to spend an hour with them all.

I longed to see Alice's smiling face and hear Emmett's loud, booming laughter, and Rosalie's death stare, I felt shivers go down my spine at the thought, and Jasper's pained expression as he felt every single emotion around him.

"Any one of them would Renata, it would kill me to see them in pain, all except for that single person, but any of them… it would kill me." I stated after a moment.

She nodded in acknowledgement, "You miss them terribly?". I nodded in agreement.

"I miss everyone I had to leave, my mother and father, my college friends, the Cullen's, my high school classmates. All of them, I feel terrible for just leaving like I did, it was wrong and I shouldn't have done so, I feel terrible." I said my voice shaking.

I was tearing myself down, just as Edward did when I was in danger or hurt he'd blame it on himself. Somehow my misery was my entire fault, I knew I wasn't truly mad at Edward, besides I had wanted this since I had met him, right?

"Shall we call them and ask them to pay us a visit?" Renata asked in my ear. I nodded, "Yes, please do."

A smile crept onto her face and she went out of the room, I looked around. Felix remained laying on the floor, Jane stood against the wall in the corner talking quietly to Alec. However, nobody else occupied the room; I stood up and walked over to Felix.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

He smiled slightly and then raised himself up, "I'm fine, what vampire isn't?"

I smiled with him, "I feel terrible making you go through that pain, I just… I can't seem to force it away from myself, I'm so sorry… you shouldn't have to even have it put in your head as an imagination…" I said sincerely.

He shook his head, "Bella, it's fine, I promise. I know you're trying, besides vampires don't hurt that bad, and it goes away a few moments after she stops." He said laughing.

I joined in and continued to sit by him even after we had stopped our laughter, I didn't like it so bad here, and it was actually enjoyable. Felix and I seemed to be on an acquaintance basis at the moment, where we could get along. And, Demetri, well, we still seemed to want to rip each other's heads off and probably would if given the chance.

Renata entered back in and came over to us with a surprised look on her face, "Am I interrupting something?" she said teasingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny. No, not a thing." I replied.

"Well, I called them and they were more than willing to come and see you. They well; they miss you terribly as well they're going to be here by the end of tomorrow or early the next morning. They're just boarding there plane…" she paused and looked down at a watch on her hand, "probably in a few minutes, actually. They sounded overly eager to see you." She said.

I laughed, "Well, actually, Alice probably saw them coming here as soon as we wanted to invite them so she was probably waiting for the call or was fixing to tell them…"

Renata nodded, "Probably. I've never met Alice, I hear she can see the future?" I nodded in response.

It hurt to talk about my family; I missed them terribly after everything they had done for me in the past weeks and three years ago with James. I closed my eyes in thought.

I started to hum the words to the song I had sung at the karaoke bar that had hurt Edward so, it made me feel better. The humming however turned into singing halfway through,

_**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**_

_**You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.**_

_**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."**_

When I stopped singing I opened my eyes and found a startled Renata staring at me with a laughing Felix, Jane, and Alec exiting the room.

If I was still human and could blush at all it probably would've been ten shades of red, I looked at Renata embarrassed.

"Umm… I'm sorry. I… well… I sung… that…umm…" I struggled for words.

Renata snapped out of it then and her face turned to one of understanding, "Karaoke bar, Edward showed up?"

I looked at her shocked, "How did—". She cut me off.

"Aro talked to Carlisle about a week or so before you showed up, it happened to be something he shared with him and he shared with… well us for laughs." She said slowly and realizing her fault added, "I didn't mean it like that, you have a… well amazing voice. Even for a vampire it's amazing and well… between you and me I've had boyfriends and 'soul mates' that have left me and I know how it feels you go through many stages. Sadness, disbelief, another guy somewhere in there, sadness, rages, and finally understanding and you eventually forget. You're definitely in rage… you left to get away from him because he changed you and you're mad at him?"

I looked mortified at her; she had basically just set my whole life over the past three years out in front of me, "Umm… yea." I mumbled.

I looked down at my feet to avoid her gaze, she placed her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, its okay my 'soul mate' left me as well, it was before I was a vampire of course and well I've had many years to get over him… I thought I would never get over him. I was sad and a 'zombie' forever… my rage was terrible, nobody felt safe around me I wanted to kill him so badly and then well I happened to go too far and he nearly killed me.

"Felix found me and instead of dying, saved me. I was surprised when I awoke and found myself here, I never thought the stories to be true, but as you've found they definitely are." She said sadly.

"Renata, I'm so sorry. I know exactly how you feel, I'm going through all of what you've said, and your story sounds so much worse than mine…" I said quietly.

"What's your story, Bella? Nobody knows besides you and well… I guess the Cullen's." she said.

I laughed and then sighed, "Edward left me three years ago after an incident with another vampire who almost killed me, I was sad for over four months and in disbelief and always waiting for him to show up and repair my heart. I did go to another guy as you said but he was merely a best friend, never anything more.

"Then he well left me as well, and never informed me why just saying he couldn't be my friend anymore. I moved to my mothers and was saddened immensely, my mother took me to doctors and they diagnosed me as depressed and always asked me to spread my feelings but I never did. I went through many stages with that and eventually got locked into a well… what you would call a mental institute.

"my mom removed me and once I graduated sent me off to college hoping I would get over to it, I made friends and went to the karaoke bar to well, hang out with them they had threatened to dye my hair pink if I didn't so I couldn't back out. The Cullen's showed up and I sung that song to hurt Edward, it did and he talked to me afterward it made me entirely depressed and I broke down crying there, at my dorm and then I went back home and finally told the doctors what had depressed me so, Carlisle found me broken down with sobs in my truck.

"He helped me through that and took me home, I went into hysterics there, Esme showed up and well was shocked, my temperature started changing drastically too quickly. It settled at 89 degrees for awhile, but then changed again, Carlisle said I needed to be changed, and Edward did so. When I awoke, we were at there house, I was angered at Edward and attacked him before running out the window and through the forest.

"I caught the scent of human and chased after that, Jasper stopped me early enough and stayed with me while I hunted a… umm… animal. We returned and I left to get away from Edward… I feel terrible about leaving the Cullen's after everything they've done for me, Carlisle saved my life when James bit me…they've helped me through so much." I said and started breaking into dry sobs again.

She stayed sitting with me, "Bella… shh… it's okay. They don't hate you… they understand… shh…. Bella."

I stopped crying after I was through, "thank you, Renata. You seem the only friend I have here…" she shook her head.

"I'm new just like you, nobody has joined since I did, and well you're the newbie they left me and started 'attacking' you. Thanks for that by the way," she said laughing.

"Well, at least I'm good for something." I said jokingly.

"Of course, well, the Cullen's are going to be here soon and you can see them and apologize even if you like… I'll see you later?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded, "Of course, I'll be in my room if you need me." I said getting up and exiting the room.

**The Next day: 2:34 A.M.**

I stood in my room next to my closet debating clothes, the Cullen's were sure to arrive any moment and well, if I didn't have the perfect outfit I was sure Alice would kill me.

I let out another frustrated groan as I once again had looked through my entire wardrobe about a million times now.

"Knock, Knock." A high pitched, musical voice said as my door opened.

I turned and saw Alice standing in the doorway smiling mischievously.

"Alice!" I shrieked and ran straight into her awaiting arms.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. I had no idea where you were, I couldn't see your future at all. It scared me and well, the rest of us to pretty badly. I kept searching to see where you were but all I found was nothing." She said relieved.

"Alice, I've missed you to," I said releasing her from my hold.

She took a step back and then sighed, obviously annoyed, "I see your fashion sense hasn't improved at all…"

I looked down, "Only you, Alice. Help?" I asked sincerely.

She nodded, "When will I ever deny you my clothes help, I love your room by the way. Did you choose all of this, and since when do you like Debussy?" she asked noticing the music.

"Whoa, one question at a time Alice. I did not do the room, speaking of which I have someone who I know you are going to love! She loves clothes and designing and parties just as much as you do, it's as if you were twins or something. I'll introduce you two, once I'm dressed. And, as for Debussy, I like classical. My mother started that and well Edward continued it…" I said quickly.

She held up a black, low v-neck halter top and white skinny jeans with a pair of high tops out for me. "There you are, how did you not see that before?" she asked amused.

"You know me, Alice. Thanks," I said and quickly changed. "Okay, come on I want you to meet Renata." I said grabbing her arm.

She was frozen to her spot, "What did you say?" she asked.

"I want you to meet Renata, come on." I repeated.

"Renata…" she said, her eyes wide.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked suddenly.

Her eyes glazed over and I grabbed her shoulders, "Alice?"

There was a knock at the door but I didn't move I stared at Alice, "Bella, the…" Renata trailed off upon seeing Alice.

I turned to look at her she had the same surprised look I had had when I saw Alice walk into my room.

"Alice…" she breathed suddenly.

I looked back at Alice, her eyes were still glazed I shook her slightly and broke her trance. "Sorry, Bella, what?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just recog—" she cut off though and stared past me. "Renata… Renata!" she scueeld.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked looking confused at the two of them.

"Renata is my…"

**Well I'm being mean and making it a cliff hanger… haha to all you readers who don't know what's going on in my creative mind you'll have to review and find out.**

**Reminder: Quote time is still going on,,, find the quote. It's a little bit more difficult this week… :) I love torturing you guys… if you find it you get an extra preview that I'll send you.**

**Vote:**

**vote on forgive Edward or not is still going on…**

**Edward or Jacob in the ending (also still going on)**

**And newly, what do you think Renata is to Alice…**

**Okay, well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it.**

**~PREVIEW~**

**the last one is still in future chapters sorry… I thought it would be in this one my bad…**

"_I thought I'd never see you again, I'm so sorry," he said sadly to my face, I turned away from him and walked back down the hall._


	13. Get Away Emmett?

**Vote: Well, it was mixed in what everyone thought but here are the results and something someone said well I'm going with it so thanks… read to find out my decision**

**Sister5**

**Creator1**

**Friend from Human life1**

**Family that lost each other1**

**Cousin2**

**Niece1**

**So I'm going with one of the above… you won't know which unless you read though! Ha-ha, I'm so evil.**

**Quote: Well, I'm disappointed in the whole lot of you! Nobody, knew it… :( well here to put you out of your misery is the hidden quote…**

"**They're just boarding there plane…"- said in Twilight by Alice, in hotel, when Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle are coming to get her.**

**Didn't see that did you?**

**~DEDICATION~**

**I dedicate this chapter to the following: **

**xtwilightxchickx, NanMcCullen and april nichole, **for actually trying to guess the quote (sadly none were right), **TWILIGHT OMG,** for threatening to kill me with Samara from Lord of the Rings!, and lastly **FreeHell,** for being the first to review this story (she is amazing, I posted it and 8-9 minutes later she had reviewed: she says, one window of Microsoft word- updating hers, another with iTunes, and another with e-mail all I have to say is wow, I'm the same way…)

**Recap: **I looked back at Alice, her eyes were still glazed I shook her slightly and broke her trance. "Sorry, Bella, what?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just recog—" she cut off though and stared past me. "Renata… Renata!" she scueeld.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked looking confused at the two of them.

"Renata is my…"

**End Recap**

**Get away… Emmett?**

"Alice, stop. Please, can I tell, I'm surprised you haven't told her already but oh well…" I looked at Alice, she nodded once and I turned my attention back to Renata.

"I created Alice! I found her and changed her… I thought I'd never see her again after she left me that one day saying she was off to find some kid named Jasper in a diner, I thought she was crazy and begged her to stay but she said she couldn't."

I was shocked, I stared wide-eyed at the both of them. "Wait, so… I thought nobody knew Alice's past though, that's what Edward said." I said in disbelief.

"Well, not exactly, I knew who changed me and knew who she was now, I didn't expect to run into her here though, I thought I wouldn't see her… but the rest of my family, besides Edward, doesn't know. I let my thoughts slip once, with James, and Edward found out but he has kept it a secret as he said." Alice said joyfully.

"Renata, do you know Alice's past, any of it? What's her story?" I asked quietly.

Alice looked at Renata eagerly obviously something they hadn't talked about before now for some reason, "I know a little, not much though." Renata said slowly.

"Please, I want to know." Alice begged.

Renata laughed and then nodded her head, "How could I deny you, Alice?" Alice shrugged.

"Well, it was in 1917 or so, in Oregon that I found her, she was only 16 years old and had lived her entire life in an asylum, I was told. When she was born about at a year or so she was admitted into one for proclaiming she saw the future, which we can now see was true. I happened to be visiting the asylum one day and looked in at her through her door, she was so tiny and sat in the corner staring straight ahead.

"A man walked up to me, he had pale skin as I did and was incredibly beautiful I could tell he was a vampire. 'she smell's exceptionally good, doesn't she?' he had asked me. She was so tiny and fragile, I couldn't let him kill her, so I opened the door and walked inside, I bit her and then snuck her out that night.

"As is common for three days she moaned and begged for death at my home, I stayed with her waiting. When she awoke she stared at me wide-eyed and confused, I explained to her as to what had happened.

"She stayed with me for twenty years or so, she saw a vision of Jasper one day and said she was leaving to go to Philadelphia and meet him at a diner. I let her go after having begged her to stay and seeing it hopeless."

Alice's eyes were wide with curiosity, I looked at Renata, she had her arms open and Alice once again hugged her tightly. "I missed you, Alice…" I heard Renata say into Alice's shoulder.

"I did too," she said pulling away again to look around. "I love the room by the way, I see you haven't been able to change Bella's fashion sense at all, though?"

I rolled my eyes, "Alice…" I said annoyed.

Renata laughed however, "You know her, could you change her style? If you couldn't I surely couldn't now could I?"

Alice didn't answer though, I looked over at her, her eyes were glazed over, "Alice, what do you see?" I asked panicked.

Renata came over and gripped Alice's shoulders, "Alice, can you hear me?"

"She can't hear you Renata, let it go, wait a few seconds she'll return…" I said quietly.

Almost as if on key she returned, "Come on, they're waiting to see you, Bella." She said impatiently.

I sighed, she had merely seen the Cullen's waiting, "Oh yea, I completely forgot." I said embarrassed once again.

I exited the room with Alice on my heals and Renata right behind her. We entered Aro's hall and I was immediately embraced by Esme, or so I thought.

"Bella!" I heard a high pitched voice though.

I tried to pull out of the death grip I was in to find out why Esme was shouting my name when she was hugging me.

"Emmett, let her go, your going to tear her apart!" I heard Jasper say sarcastically.

Emmett… the big bear of a brother I knew and loved. "Emmett!" I shouted in his ear, "Get off of me!"

"Ouch, geese Bella, you don't have to shout." He said rubbing his ear and stepping away.

"Bella, sorry about that." Esme said embracing me.

I was released then and looked around the room at my extended family as I called them, "I'm so sorry to all of you, you've done so much for me and I just left to get away from Edward, I shouldn't have done so and been so rude to you." I said sadly looking at my feet.

"Bella, don't apologize we all understand." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, my old friend. Might I have a word with you and your wife please," Aro said suddenly entering the room.

"Of course, we'll be back Bella." He said sincerely.

They exited the room and Emmett, along with Jasper walked over to another wall, I followed them to see Edward standing there looking down at his feet.

I knew he would come with them, I shook my head and turned my attention to Alice and Rosalie.

We talked quietly while Aro talked to Carlisle and Esme about something and Jasper, Edward, and Emmett stood against the wall inthralled in something probably completely pointless.

Renata had left to go on patrol and even though Alice had begged to stay with her, Renata had insisted she catch up with me. We were in the middle of a conversation when…

…I felt a hand on my shoulder and it pulled me around, Rosalie laughed but Alice groaned from behind me.

My eyes settled on the man I despised with all of my heart and his eyes bore into mine as he said, "I thought I'd never see you again, I'm so sorry," he said sadly to my face, I turned away from him and walked back down the hall and out the door.

I walked upstairs to my room and heard hurried footsteps quickly and silently following behind me. I reached my room and left my door opened I went over to my CD's and randomly picked one and placed it in the stereo I didn't want to listen to Debussy.

Mozart filled the room and I turned around to face Alice but Rosalie stood next to her looking down at her feet.

I motioned to my couch and they both took a seat as I sat down in my new chair that had been bought the other day when I had said I needed more places to sit in my room.

"Bella, please don't be so mad at Edward. He's really sorry and well, he's really depressed about this all. You know as well as I do that you being changed was the last thing on this planet, probably in the universe, that he ever wanted to happen, you were the one who wanted to be changed so what's wrong?" Rosalie fumed at me.

I shrugged, "he changed without asking me, I wanted him to ask first. I know it was necessary or instead of sitting here talking to you well, I'd be buried under many layers of dirt at the moment…" I said jokingly.

They however, didn't laugh, they seemed immensely sad that I was mad at there brother and knew that I wouldn't come home with them as long as I was.

"Bella, his sky was as dark as a moonless dark, very dark, and then you shot across his sky and everything was on fire, there was brilliancy and there was beauty. When you fell over the horizon his sky went black, nothing had changed except for he was blinded by the light, he loves you, Bella. You're hurting him, more than he lets show. He knows if you hurt because he's hurting well, then you'll hurt so he doesn't show the pain he feels but it's going to kill him, Bella… literally."

My eyes widened, "Like literally, literally. No more, dead, burned, never to return?" I said quietly.

She nodded, "He's going to, eventually it might be years from now but eventually it would tear him apart, into many pieces and well—" she was cut of however by a loud booming laugh in the doorway.

"Wow, sun filled room, totally opposite of you, Bella. What you been doing, interesting boys in this room?" Emmett teased.

"Go away, Emmett." I said annoyed.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Yea right," he teased at me again.

My rage was building, strongly toward him, "I'm warning you, Emmett. You got three seconds to leave or I'm going to get Jane or hurt you myself…" I threatened.

Rosalie's eyes went wide at that, "Bella, please don't." She begged.

"1…" I started, Emmett stared me down, "2…" he didn't move an inch, "3… your dead Emmett."

I launched myself across the room and landed on top of him blowing him to the floor, he forced himself on top of me. "Yea right…"

I had movement of my legs and I kicked upward he released my arms to grip his stomach and fell on top of me, "Ouch, get off!" I shrieked.

I tried to force him off with my hands but he had the ability of being on top of me, I sighed and then bit into his arm.

He shrieked a high cry and was immediately of me holding his arm, "Ha!" I shouted.

"You bit me!" he accused, pointing a finger at me.

"You can't prove a thing…" I taunted.

Rosalie was immediately by his side glaring at me, "Bella! How dare you…" she yelled and launched herself at me however I moved to the side right in time and jumped on her back.

"Stop this instant!" a voice boomed from the end of the hallway.

I got off of her and stood to my feet quickly, "What is the means of this?" Carlisle asked with Aro behind him.

I looked down embarrassed, "Can we not leave you all for even ten minutes to have a nice conversation without you trying to kill each other?" he fumed.

Alice walked out of the room then and danced down the hallway, I stared at her wondering where she was going.

"Emmett, what were you thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing…" he mumbled.

A smile crept onto my lips, "Bella?" Aro said.

I looked up and he motioned for me to follow him, I squeezed around Emmett quickly sticking my tongue out, "She bit me!" Emmett said suddenly.

I froze in my tracks, "What?" I said turning suddenly.

"You heard me… she bit me." He repeated.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett pointed a finger at me, my head slumped again to the floor, "Why, Bella did you do a thing like that?"

"He… umm… antagonized me, I couldn't control my rage and well I jumped on him but then he was on top of me and wouldn't get off…" I said slowly.

Carlisle nodded in amusement… "Well, follow Aro Bella. Emmett come on I'll help you with any injuries you might have sustained."

I laughed silently, and followed Aro. Emmett grumbled to himself while walking behind Carlisle back down stairs.

"Bella, I have asked Carlisle to let some of his 'kids' stay with us to help you train. He understands your choice in joining us and would never force you to do something you did not want to, as I'm sure you well know. He has agreed to allow Alice and Jasper to stay… is that okay with you?"

I gasped, I couldn't imagine harming Alice or Jasper they would be easily hurt if I couldn't protect them from Jane… "I guess so." I said quietly.

"Very good, then I'll go inform them and allow you to spend the rest of the day with the others, you'll need to start training as soon as possible.

**Uh… oh. Well what will happen to poor little Alice and Jasper. And Alice's past is finally revealed to us all! Amazing, finally… oh wait I wrote this… ha-ha.**

**Hope you enjoyed it that's all for this chapter.**

**Reminder: Quote time is still going on find it… :) it isn't hidden as much as last time…**

**~PREVIEW~**

"_Alice, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" I screamed, rushing to her side and kneeling down beside her, Jasper was already there stroking her hair._

**Well that's the preview… ha-ha… make of it what you will umm… usual vote: forgive Edward and who to end up with in the end if there is someone else please share… I'm still not sure on that. :)**


	14. Sorry Guys

**Dear faithful readers,**

**I'm sorry to report that this is not a chapter update but more of an informational/sorry note to all of you readers. **

**I am sorry that I have not updated this story that you all seem to be so addicted to since Wednesday but as you know I usually update after a certain number of reviews and even though the reviews were only half way there I was planning on updating however, I had something called Manhattan Dance Project all weekend at my dance studio. Due to this I did not get to update when planned because believe it or not I was dancing 41 hours, slept for 24, and the other time I was either at home resting or yesterday my dad as soon as I got home took us out for the rest of the day so actually it's only 12 hours that I had of free time and I was completely exhausted and did not want to write a terrible chapter, so again I apologize for not updating.**

**Now the informational part, and this again I'm sorry for but I have a research project that is due the 28****th**** and I need to do a lot of research and write the paper and do the visual so I will not be able to update as soon as planned once again and I have a reading log due Feb. 5****th**** however I will try to update this weekend! Hold on, don't give up on this story, there's more coming… I promise.**

**Lastly, I'm really sorry and hope you don't hate me for this but I just wanted to inform you why you won't have an update for almost 2 weeks (including the past 4 days in that count)… I'm sincerely sorry and hope you will forgive me. Hold on it's coming I promise.**

**Sincerely,**

**TrueBella1917**


	15. Training

**~DEDICATION~**

**Leon McFrenchington**, for writing my longest review on my sorry letter to you guys and for giving me corrective criticism on my story…** iamai00**, for writing for doing what we all know we do: reading/writing instead of sleeping, ha… **kk1994**, for saying for saying this: so, whos winning so far? edward go? or edward leave? well i think she starts to forgive him but then she meets some freakin hott vampire! o and by the way**, I loved it! loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it loved it** ha

**Quote time:**

"**Bella, his sky was as dark as a moonless dark, very dark, and then you shot across his sky and everything was on fire, there was brilliancy and there was beauty. When you fell over the horizon his sky went black, nothing had changed except for he was blinded by the light…" (I changed it slightly to make sense)**

**The following got it:**

**xtwilightxchickx**

**UltravioletSpark**

**april nichole**

**Curuia**

**Good job you guys, thanks for trying to find it and being faithful reviewers...**

**And here is the chapter (I found time to write it and found terrible about not updating)**

**Recap: **I gasped, I couldn't imagine harming Alice or Jasper they would be easily hurt if I couldn't protect them from Jane… "I guess so." I said quietly.

"Very good, then I'll go inform them and allow you to spend the rest of the day with the others, you'll need to start training as soon as possible.

**End Recap**

**Training**

"Alice, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" I screamed, rushing to her side and kneeling down beside her, Jasper was already there stroking her hair though.

He gave me a glance that stung a little, I shied away from him.

We had started practice as soon as the other Cullen's had left the premises and hadn't stopped except for about an hour every few hours to give myself, Alice, and Jasper all a break. I had only been able to get my shield out once for Alice and after that Jasper had taken over since then but I wasn't getting anywhere and Alice said she 'saw' me getting it with her.

Jasper was weary but went with Alice's vision, apparently it wasn't yet. This had happened all day now, I was really feeling bad even though she said she was fine every time.

"Again," she breathed through clenched lips.

Jasper shook his head though, "No, Alice. She's going to end up killing you… you're physically exhausted."

"Jasper, if it helps Bella. I'm willing besides it'll happen in a few more. Don't stop this time," she said turning to Jane.

Jane's mouth turned into a masochistic smile as she nodded, I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

Alice got up off the ground, "Okay, I'm good, go." She said nodding.

I planted myself firmly and stretched the shield as far as I could, I saw Alice fall to the ground and writhe in pain. I pushed it farther but it was stuck, I continued to try as she writhed in pain.

I felt it stretch slightly closer, Alice screamed out in pain at that moment however, it sent a wave of anger through me at Jane and my shield stretched all the way until Alice stopped writhing and Jasper quickly ran to her side and got in front of her just in case my shield collapsed.

It held though, I felt it holding I kept stretching it until it was around everyone in the room besides Jane. I looked over at her, her face was frustrated trying to break through. I heard clapping from behind me and it broke my concentration, Jasper fell next to Alice and I fell to the floor as well, physically exhausted from the sudden stretch.

Jasper moaned though and I got up and pushed it over the room again he stopped moaning and I smiled again at Jane.

Her face relaxed and she clapped, "Nicely done, Bella."

I nodded but didn't release my shield, I didn't know if she had stopped using her own power or not and I didn't want to hurt Jasper and Alice any more than they already were.

However, I was already exhausted and I couldn't hold it longer, I fell again releasing my shield and Jasper gasped again as the pain hit him.

"Jane, stop." A commanding voice said from behind me, it was Aro.

He knelt down beside me, "Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded, "Alice, Jasper?" I said shakily.

I heard footsteps and Alice was in front of me, "Bella, I'm fine. Are you?"

I nodded again, "Jasper?"

She nodded, "it wears off after a few moments. Come on I'll help you get up to your room I think you're done for today…"

I nodded and she helped me up off the floor and up to my room, I turned on my stereo and sat on my couch. Debussy filled the room and she sat down next to me, I leaned my head against her shoulder and she rubbed my hair out of my face.

"Bella?" I heard Renata say quietly opening my door. I sat up off of Alice's shoulders and looked over at her.

"There you are, where'd you go?" she asked.

I looked at her incredulously, hadn't she been in there? Maybe not, "I came up here, I'm done for today…" I said slowly laying back on Alice's shoulder.

She stroked my hair again as Renata continued, "What?"

"Renata, she's exhausted from that. You can't expect her to keep going…" Alice piped up.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Renata questioned.

"She was able to block the entire room from Jane, until Aro started clapping and well she lost her focus… however, she picked it right back up again when Jasper fell to the ground. She was exhausted though and lost it…"

Renata's mouth popped open in an 'O'. "What! When?"

"Just now, Renata. Lower your voice, we can hear you just fine. Bella's exhausted, now she's not going to do anymore training today, I'm sorry. But I'm not allowing her…" Alice said sternly.

I glanced over at Renata to see her nod and then exit quietly. Debussy filled the room again and I closed my eyes as Alice continued to stroke my hair.

**A month later**

"Alice! Jasper!" Esme yelled down the hallway as she ran to hug her two adopted children she hadn't seen in a month.

I was immediately embraced by arms and I yanked myself away turning around to stare strait into the eyes of my ex-boyfriend.

"Bella, I'm sorry, so sorry. I miss you so much, please come back to me. I'm begging…" he said getting down on his hands and feet and looking up at me through his lashes.

I stared into his eyes, something I had long learned not to do but had forgotten, "umm… what?" I asked, after all this time he still dazzled me.

"Please come back to me, my Bella. I love you, have always loved you, and will always loved you, when I said I didn't love you it was the very blackest blasphemy."

"Edward…" I sighed staring at him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from that gaze nor could I say no to it.

"Please…" he begged grabbing my hands.

I closed my eyes to concentrate, I knew I hated him, I knew he had done something that I didn't want him to do without telling me first, I knew he had but my mind wasn't thinking straight.

"I love you, Edward." I breathed opening my eyes.

He stood up quickly and embraced me in his hug again and kissed me fiercely. "Oh, my Bella. I've missed you, so! I love you, forever, as long as we may live." He proclaimed.

I pulled away laughing, "How I've missed you, I can't even remember why I was mad at you, Edward. Forgive me, please?"

"Of course, my Bella. I could never be mad at you, forgive me?" he asked.

I nodded and hugged him again.

Then I was airborn I was in his arms walking away from his family down the hallway toward the elevator.

"Edward? Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Home, my Bella." He breathed.

"What!" I shrieked.

He laughed quietly, "Come on, I have a nice house for us in Alaska. We can go to college to if you like…" he added.

College, house, Alaska! "Wait, I didn't say I wanted to leave, Edward." He stopped abruptly.

"Wait, you don't want to go? With me?" he asked sadly.

"Edward, I like it here. They've helped me so much, Renata, Aro, all of them." I said.

"But you belong with me, we need to have a life together you need to leave, start your own life away from them, a life with me. A life you love." He said quietly in my ear.

I sighed and kissed him softly, "I know, Edward. But I just can't leave, I need to tell them and say goodbye. At least let me do that," I asked.

"Bella…" he said.

I shook my head, "Please…"

He couldn't deny me, even our time apart hadn't stopped that, "Of course, my Bella. When will I ever not allow you to do something?"

I smirked at him as he sat me down, "I'll be right back."

He grabbed my hand though and walked down the hallway with me, they were all standing where we had left them except Aro and Renata were now with them as well.

I walked up to Aro sadly, "Aro… I—" he cut me off.

"I know Bella, Alice told us. I can't deny you if you want to leave, you are always welcome however, and I will dearly miss you. Please come visit anytime, any of you. You are such a talented bunch, you could teach us a thing or two…" he said hugging me softly.

"I'll miss you Aro, thank you… for everything."

He let go and I ran into Renata's arms, "I'll miss you, feel free to come visit anytime, and call to." I said in her ear.

"I'll be sure to, you'll never have any time without talking to me… haha." She said laughing.

"Probably," I said pulling away.

I waved goodbye and went back by Edward, he kissed me softly again. "I missed you, my Bella."

I laughed, "I was two inches away from you, silly Edward."

He laughed even harder before swinging me back into his arms, "hey! Put me down," I shrieked.

"Not a chance," he dared me.

I pulled away though and landed on my feet, I turned quickly and gave him a quick 'come and get me' egg on with my pointer finger before turning and darting down the hall with him on my heels.

He caught up however right before the elevator and swung me into his arms, "got you, my love. I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, to." I breathed back.

**Okay, well sorry it was so short, but I needed to update so you weren't left for a week without knowing. Anyway, I got to work on my paper sorry if the story kind of stinks at the moment, more drama will come soon I promise… but I needed to get them back together… :) hope that makes some of you happy…**

**Jacob lovers, however, don't worry (be surprised in the future—not hinting at anything… seriously)**

**Haha, leaving you to wonder on that statement what it means, guess you might get it right.**

**Quote time is still going on just a reminder find it and you'll get mentioned in the beginning.**

**~PREVIEW~**

"_Where are you going? Don't leave me, again. I can't stand it, Bella." I screamed after her as she ran down the dirt path back into the woods._


	16. Forks Cullens Charlie?

**~DEDICATION~**

**My dedication this week goes to the following people who have reviewed on every chapter from the beginning: **

**Xtwilightxchickx**

**NanMcCullen**

**FreeHell**

**UltravioletSpark**

**TwilightFanGirlForever96 (not necessarily reviewing every chapter but you did review on the very first and on my latest and spots between you've been here from the start)**

**EdwardFan4eva1113**

**Abigold13**

**Thanks for sticking with this! And thanks Abi for starting this story for me, it wouldn't be where it is now if it weren't for you, these haven't necessarily reviewed every chapter (besides twilightchick and Nan) but they have reviewed chapter 1 and chapter 15… and bits in between so I know they've been there just unable to review (I know it's difficult to review every chapter, when you're in school and what not)**

**Quote Time: **I love you, have always loved you, and will always loved you, when I said I didn't love you it was the very blackest blasphemy."

**Okay let's see who got it right:**

**iamai00**

**xtwilightxchickx**

**ilovejasperx3**

**UltravioletSpark**

**TwilightFanGirlForever96**

**FreeHell**

**NanMcCullen**

**april nichole**

**Good job you guys, I believe that is the chapter with the most correct quote guesses… and everyone that guessed got it right to! Congratulations… I'll let you know if there is a chapter where everyone who reviewed found the quote! So find it and guess to make it happen… 8/17 reviews by the way got it.**

**Recap: **"Not a chance," he dared me.

I pulled away though and landed on my feet, I turned quickly and gave him a quick 'come and get me' egg on with my pointer finger before turning and darting down the hall with him on my heels.

He caught up however right before the elevator and swung me into his arms, "got you, my love. I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, to." I breathed back.

**End Recap**

**Forks… Cullen's… Charlie and Renee?**

"Bella!" I heard a gruff, relieved yell as I stepped out of the plane terminal. I immediately searched the room with my eyes quickly and they settled on my father, Charlie, running straight toward me. I froze immediately, I had forgotten about him.

_Flashback_

_I had been missing for two weeks now and there were search parties across the continental United States and across the world looking for me. My dad was worried sick and I had felt terrible at seeing him this way, I had begged Aro to let me go see him but he had said it would be a bad idea because I had changed and well it would be a…_

_I had known what it would cause me to leave him but I felt terrible about leaving him without telling him. The search parties continued however and it was getting iffy, however, the Cullen's had shown up and I had completely forgotten about my old life when I had seen them and started my training. Until this moment…_

_End flashback_

I stared at him as he neared closer to me, the Cullen's stood close by me and Edward stood next to me his arm around my waist securely. I knew that at the first sign that I could hurt someone they would have me in a tight brace by their arms and getting me outside away from anyone.

"Don't worry, Bella. It'll be fine, Alice doesn't see anything going wrong…" he whispered quickly under his breath in my ear. I looked over at him lovingly and nodded slightly.

I felt warm arms surround me at that moment then and turned my head to see my dad and I immediately hugged him back. He pulled away however after feeling the coolness of my skin.

"Bella, what…" he looked up at me for the first time getting a good view of my new body. "WHOA! Bella, what happened?"

I held back my laughter, "It's a long story, dad. I've missed you so much," I said resisting the temptation to hug him again.

"Bella, your skin is ice cold are you alright?" he asked, concern covering his voice.

I laughed, "I'm fine. I was just taking a break from Forks, I'm sorry I didn't call you but I knew you would come and take me back and I just wanted a break I was hanging out in Volterra. I'm perfectly fine, dad."

He stepped toward me again and gave me a hesitant hug; I felt him shiver at my cold skin and pulled away. I stepped back into Edward's arms and he wrapped his arm back around my waist.

I looked at him lovingly and then heard my dad gasp, "Have you been with him! Did he tell you, you couldn't come home?"

I felt a rage work through my body at his accusation of my 'soul mate', "No dad, he came to convince me to return to Forks. He's the reason I returned with him and the rest of the Cullen's to Forks. He convinced me…"

"Calm yourself, Bella. Keep your rage down," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I'm fine," I mumbled back.

"Bella, don't lie to me. If he was the reason keeping you away, tell me. I demand you to tell me, the last time I saw you was three years ago when you were boarding a plane to go back to Jacksonville, after he left you and Jacob left you…" he trailed off seeing the pain in my eyes at the name.

"Bella, if they were holding you hostage I demand you tell me!" he thundered.

The rage engulfed me then and I felt Edward tighten his grip and another arm hold me back from my father, "Charlie! How dare you, I told you. He is the reason I came back! I love him, dad. He is the reason, how dare you make that accusation!" I hissed.

His face held pain and I felt as if I could jump on him at any moment for what he had said, "How about we go back to your house, Charlie?" I heard Carlisle say from behind me.

My dad nodded slightly still shocked at my outburst. He turned around and headed out of the airport, Edward pushed me along with the help of Jasper on my other arm. "Jasper let me go. I'm fine…" I mumbled.

He shot a glance at Edward and he shook his head, "sorry, my love. Alice still sees you as dangerous with the rage you're feeling toward your father…"

I closed my eyes and blocked out the world with my shield.

Alice came up in front of us, "I found a car," she mumbled under her breath happily.

I gave her a weary glance, "Alice… still stealing cars I see?"

She smiled slightly and shrugged. She led us outside to a bright yellow Porsche sitting in front of Charlie's police cruiser.

"Wow," I breathed as she walked around to the driver's seat and Edward helped me into the back. Esme and Carlisle were riding with Charlie and Jasper was sitting in the front. Rosalie and Emmett had not accompanied the rest of the Cullen's to Volterra to fetch me, so I assumed they were at home.

"Where's Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked quietly.

I heard a sigh from Edward, "Somewhere in Africa at the moment, we can't exactly be sure but that's where Alice saw them last. They left after we returned without Alice and Jasper that first time, saying that they couldn't live with a family who would give up part of their family to help a traitor…" he said under his breath.

I closed my eyes and released my shield, I had learned how to let others hear my thoughts but I hadn't informed Edward yet or really let my shield down while he was around.

"Whoa!" he shouted suddenly. The car didn't jerk or anything however, like any normal human would have done at an outburst like that. I looked over at Edward as he looked confused at me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked amused.

"Umm…nothing. Just something I realized just now," he said cheerfully.

_I'll tell you later_, I thought to him and he nodded. I left my shield down though allowing him to see my thoughts, something he had always wished to be able to do.

We pulled up in front of Charlie's house three hours later, we hadn't been able to speed due to being right behind a police cruiser. Alice had grumbled about not being able to go fast in this precious car she loved and now wanted from Edward. He had promised to get her one for her birthday and she had immediately shut up about the speed issue.

They all hated to drive slow due to our insane running speed, which was the reason for all their ostentatious cars that they had.

"Come on, my love. I have something to ask your father before I ask you…" he whispered into my ear.

I got out of the car with him and immediately caught the sight of Alice jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. Whatever it was that Edward wanted to ask it excited her, "I don't know Alice I haven't even asked yet." Edward said suddenly.

Obviously and exchanged conversation between them. I looked at him confused and he smiled at me lovingly, "I love you, my Bella. You'll know soon enough…"

I hated surprises and I could tell this was going to be one…

**A few hours later in the Cullen's house**

I sat motionless next to Edward as he played my lullaby on the piano. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled absently, my hand was playing with the diamond ring on my finger that I had been so surprised to receive from him almost an hour ago when we were at Charlie's… the memory flooded my mind again.

_Flashback_

_We all sat in Charlie's living room talking about my absence from Charlie he had kept trying to get me to say that it had been the Cullen's holding me hostage but I had repeatedly said and promised that it wasn't. he wouldn't give up though… I was beginning to get annoyed and everyone knew it._

"_Charlie, I'd like to have your daughters hand in marriage." Edward said unexpectedly._

_My eyes grew wide and if I could have I would have been blushing and my heart would have been fluttering… I might even have been crying. I looked at him as he looked down at me, his hand and mine were intertwined on top of his knee._

"_What?" I asked quietly._

"_What!" Charlie thundered at him._

_He got up off of his chair causing it to fall to the floor, Edward showed no surprise though and wasn't scared at all. _

"_Charlie, I love your daughter with all of my heart, I wish to marry her if she'll have me. I could never do anything to hurt her, it would cause me to much pain. And I promise you, cross my heart, and swear to die if I'm lying that my family or myself did not kidnap your daughter and hold her against her will… please, can I have your daughters hand in marriage?" he asked sincerely to my father._

_I looked at my father for the first time and saw his face changing from red, to purple, to blue and finally to white. "Carlisle, help Charlie please. He looks on the verge of passing out." Edward said quietly. _

_Carlisle had nodded and went into the kitchen and returned with a wet rag in his hand he placed it on Charlie's forehead and forced him back down into his chair. _

"_Charlie, listen to me, calm down he's merely asking he understands if you don't wish for it to happen but believe me he loves her to much to not marry her…" Carlisle said calmly to my father. _

_I was still staring incredulously at Edward, his face had my favorite crooked smile plastered to it and it made me smile all the wider._

"_I love you, my Bella." He whispered in my ear. "As I do." I whispered back._

_I looked over at my father and saw his coloring returning to normal and a smile playing at his lips, "Edward, you have my blessing to marry my daughter if she'll have you, however, if she will I won't be the one to tell your mother." _

_I knew Renee was not going to be happy with this, besides he was the one who had caused me all this pain in the first place. Edward let go of my hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black satin box._

"_Bella, my Bella, I love you, have always loved, and will love you for all the days of my life. Will you please marry me?" he asked pulling out the ring and presenting it to me. _

_I know for a fact I would have been crying at this moment if I could have but I showed it when I said, "Yes, of course, Edward. I will marry you, how could I say no?" because my voice started to shake._

_He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me lightly on the lips, Charlie had groaned and left the room at that moment. I laughed against Edward as he picked me up and placed me on his lap, "Shall we call your mother and tell her our news?" he asked in my ear._

_I knew it would have to be done at some point and I rather it get done now rather than later, "Why not, lets call her." I said._

_He lifted me up off of him and we walked into the kitchen I dialed my moms familiar number and listened to it ring twice. _

"_Hey mom, it's me Bella." I said into the receiver._

_She gasped, "Bella! Where are you?"_

"_I'm in Forks mother, I'm at dads. Edward and the other Cullen's are here, they came and found me and convinced me to come home. Edward and I… well we… umm…" I struggled to find the words._

"_You're not pregnant!" she shouted._

_I gasped, "No, no. I'm not pregnant mother, we are… we're getting married." I said._

_Silence. "Mother? Did you hear me?" I asked._

_Silence, "Oh, sorry. Yes I heard you, married? Really! You're getting married?" she said happily._

"_Yes, mother, we're getting married." I breathed slightly confused._

"_When? Oh, this is just wonderful. I can't believe it, are you sure Bella?" she asked._

"_Yes, I'm sure. I love him mother, we haven't set the date however, I'll call and let you know when we decide on the date." I replied into the receiver, she was happy. She was overjoyed and ecstatic actually at the news._

"_Don't worry about calling, can I come to Forks and help plan it Bella?" she asked._

_I looked over at Edward quickly, he glanced over at Alice and she was nodding excitedly, "Of course, you can come I'm sure Alice would love that. She's very big into planning and even though I don't want a big wedding I'm sure she'll probably talk me into it…" I said moaning silently to myself._

"_This is wonderful, Bella. I can't believe it I'll be there as soon as possible. I can't wait to see you I've missed you so much."_

"_I have too mother, I'll see you soon." I said and hung up._

_I fell back into Edward's arms and he hugged me tightly before kissing below my ear, "I love you, my Bella. How I ever left you, I will never know. I will spend the entire rest of my life trying to make it up to you…" he said._

"_You have nothing to make up to me, silly Edward. I love you, and will always love you. How you ever wanted me is a mystery to me, when I was so normal and such a clutz." I said jokingly._

"_Come on, let's go home Bella."_

_End flashback_

"Bella!" an excited familiar voice yelled my name as the door slammed open bringing me out of my flashback.

I turned quickly to the door and stared at the boy I had been said goodbye to three years before.

"Jacob… Jacob is that you?" I said incredulously.

He laughed before running over to me and picking me up into a tight bear hug, "Jacob! Stop that, put me down." I screamed at him.

He hugged me tighter though, "Jacob…" I complained.

"Hey, pup, I believe she said put me down." Edward stepped in.

I was holding my breath to keep from killing him I wasn't sure how safe I was around humans yet, but I laughed at Edward's choice of words and felt myself breath again.

I immediately wrinkled my nose in disgust of the smell, "Uck! What is that smell?" I gasped quickly stopping my flow of air again.

I fell to the ground then and landed in Edward's arms. "That is the smell of a werewolf my lovely Bella." He explained.

"What?" I asked confused turning my gaze to Jacob as Edward sat me on my feet.

"Werewolf?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded happily, "I'm sorry I had to leave you before I couldn't tell you what I was, geese Bella you smell awful."

"Hey, same to you." I said jokingly as I punched him in the shoulder softly.

"Bella, you got to do better than that if you want to hurt him…" Edward whispered under his breath.

I rolled my eyes, "Not today, at least not yet."

"Jake, can we go for a walk?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded and followed me out the door.

**Jacob's P.O.V. **(sorry for backtracking slightly- this starts when he busts through the door roughly)

I was running, Sam had told me Bella was back in Forks and as much as I hated it well he had said she was a vampire now. I was running to great her and welcome her back and apologize for leaving her before.

I reached the Cullen's house and immediately smelt the horrible stench that surrounded it, amazingly they had returned almost half a year ago and the smell still smelt just as badly, they had returned when Bella had become a vampire and moved of to Volterra apparently.

I burst through the door ignoring the smell to see Bella sitting next to Edward on the piano bench.

"Bella!" I yelled running toward her, she turned around and stared at me incredulously.

"Jacob… Jacob is that you?" she asked me.

I picked her up in a hug and held her up, her feet didn't touch the ground, I was still so much taller than her. She hadn't grown at all but she now smelt the same as the rest of the Cullen's.

"Jacob! Stop that, put me down." She screamed at me.

I hugged her tighter though, "Jacob…" she complained.

"Hey, pup, I believe she said put me down." Edward said stepping in.

She immediately wrinkled her nose in disgust suddenly, "Uck! What is that smell?" she gasped.

I dropped her and she landed in Edward's arms. "That is the smell of a werewolf my lovely Bella." He explained.

"What?" she asked confused turning her gaze to me as Edward sat her on her feet.

"Werewolf?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded happily, "I'm sorry I had to leave you before I couldn't tell you what I was, geese Bella you smell awful."

"Hey, same to you." she said jokingly, I saw her punch me but didn't feel a thing, she still hadn't improved her punches.

"Jake, can we go for a walk?" she asked looking at me.

I nodded and followed her out the door.

We walked into the woods slightly and she stopped, I had the weird feeling of de ja vu again and laughed silently to myself.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked her softly touching her shoulder.

She turned around toward me, "Jake, why did you show up today? You said goodbye to me, what made you show up after I had been missing and you hadn't seen me for three years?"

I was shocked at her question, "Bella, is this seriously what this is about? I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you but you're a vampire now, I can tell you now because well you'll have to know about the treaty if you're going to stay here."

She rolled her eyes, "So you came to tell me about the treaty? Hate to tell you this but Edward would've probably informed me…"

That hurt me, "Bella, I missed you and I wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry, I hate myself for doing it. Why do you hate me so?"

She shook her head, "Jacob, I don't hate you. I'm just mad at you, I didn't ask for a walk to question you I wanted to tell you about my wedding, Edward and I are getting married. I was hoping you would come and possibly be Edward's best man, he said you could if you wanted to… well not exactly but he'll do anything for me if I ask him."

I looked at me incredulously, "Bella! You're marrying a man who caused you pain for three years?"

She nodded, "What do you expect me to do, go on with my life knowing that he's here caring me? What do you want me to do, Jacob?"

"Marry me, Bella!" I said exasperated.

She pulled my hand back and slapped him hard, "Ouch! Jacob, why do you have to be so hard! Even as a vampire that still hurts,"

I didn't even feel the sting, I was too occupied by the pain of the no she had obviously just said by movement.

"Bella, why?" I begged.

"Goodbye Jacob Black, I'm marrying Edward. I was hoping we could be friends possibly but I see that that's impossible now, I hope to see you at my wedding possibly." She turned on her heel and ran down the dirt path.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me, again. I can't stand it, Bella." I screamed after her as she ran down the dirt path back toward her new home.

I fell to my knees sobbing, I couldn't stand her leaving. I couldn't even fight for her, I knew she would never want me. She would always want him, I knew there was nothing I could do!

I felt a nudge against me and looked up to see Leah looking at me sadly.

_Go away Leah!_

_Jake, I know how it feels. I look at Sam and see it every day between him and Emily, there is nothing I can do about it just like you can do nothing, we can always fight but that is it, they can't change…_

I shut her out and got up off the ground and phased quickly. I saw my clothes fall and groaned, I had forgotten I still had them on. I ran back toward the big house and looked in the window at Bella and Edward hugging each other lovingly.

I swore to never shed another tear over her again and never see or talk about her again, I took off into the woods to say goodbye to my dad.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I fan back into the house and ran into Edward's arms, he stroked my hair lovingly for along time before helping me upstairs to our room and setting me down on his couch he turned on his music and the familiar tune of Clair De Lune filled the room.

I sighed in contentment.

"Is he going to be alright, Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella, I don't know." He breathed sitting down beside me and pulling me onto his lap.

He continued to stroke my hair long into the night to keep me calm and happy, I wished I could stay like that forever, but every happy moment does have to end I just wished that it didn't have to end like this.

The door crashed open and in came a happy, care-free Alice who danced onto the floor,

"Alice, what now?" Edward said annoyed.

I laughed however, "Alice, what can we do for you?" I said cheerfully.

"You're mom's coming! In a few days, Bella. I can see your wedding being huge and wonderful…"

I moaned, "Alice, I want a small wedding, please. Just this once don't go big…" I begged.

She shook her head though, "Not a chance, Bella. You'll change your mind, I see what it will be… you might not want it now but I can see what it looks like and whether it is Edward's choice or yours it will change…"

She got up off the floor and exited the room.

I lay my head back down and Edward started stroking my hair longingly again.

"I love you, my Bella. We can do whatever you like, I don't care as long as we can get married."

I sighed, "You want a big wedding don't you?"

He sighed in response, "I would love it that way, I know what Alice pictures in my mind because well it's what I picture in mine but I know what I picture you would never enjoy so I don't mind not doing it because well, as I said before I have to spend all of my life making up my leaving to you."

I shook my head, "Silly Edward, I will do whatever for you. We can have that wedding as long as it will make you happy, because you see as long as you're happy I'll be happy forever."

He sighed and we stayed like that until the early rays of the sun started to rise.

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it and I know it was long but I felt I needed to make it up to my faithful readers hope it was long enough…**

**Did you like Jacob coming into it or was it to far fetched? I didn't plan that it just happened, sorry all of my Jacob lovers don't worry I won't leave him sad and broken… he'll come in and well one of my reviewers gave me an idea that I love but well, I don't know if you meant to or not but it was a great idea so it will happen…**

**I'm not sure if I put a quote or not I didn't mean to so no quote time this chapter…. See if you can find one though that I did by accident and I'll recognize you.**

**Well that's that, will update as soon as possible I promise… hope you liked it.**


	17. Human Again

**~DEDICATION~**

**My dedication this week goes to takjimcin5 for her hilarious review (I'm still laughing at it) here it is for all of you guys to enjoy: **Aw so cute! But if someone proposed to me in front of MY dad...I would have to arrange a funeral. O_o But still, thanks for updating. Hope you can do it again soon. Ugh, yeah, I really hate Jacob. He's just a mutt. Yet again, I have 2 mutts trying to attack me right now so gotta go! BYE!

**Sorry that's my only dedication this week, a lot of you have already gotten one and well I don't want to offend people for not dedicating to them and dedicating to my faithful readers who review every chapter (practically)… I appreciate all of my reviews but I had to dedicate it to tak for that review!**

**Quote Time: **Well, I do not believe I put one in the last chapter and nobody put in their review that they found one so I apologize for not putting one I just didn't know where I could fit one in… 

**Recap: **I sighed, "You want a big wedding don't you?"

He sighed in response, "I would love it that way, I know what Alice pictures in my mind because well it's what I picture in mine but I know what I picture you would never enjoy so I don't mind not doing it because well, as I said before I have to spend all of my life making up my leaving to you."

I shook my head, "Silly Edward, I will do whatever for you. We can have that wedding as long as it will make you happy, because you see as long as you're happy I'll be happy forever."

He sighed and we stayed like that until the early rays of the sun started to rise.

**End Recap**

**Human Again**

"Stand still Bella, I'm going to poke you if you keep moving!" Alice complained. The wedding was a month away and Alice insisted on doing my fitting a month before to make sure she didn't need to send it back and have it fixed.

I had allowed Edward to have his huge wedding and Alice to have her fun, even though Edward told me daily I didn't have to do this I knew it would make him miserable if we didn't and keeping him happy made me happy in the process.

"Sorry, Alice." I mumbled under my breath.

I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned my head to glare at my fiancé.

He straightened his face immediately and shrugged with an innocent face. I laughed despite this and caused myself to move again and Alice poked me with the pin she was using.

"Ouch," I squealed as it went into my leg. Edward was immediately picking ruffle upon ruffle up to help Alice get the pin out. Even though the pin didn't hurt that much it had startled me…

"Sorry, Bella. I told you to keep still though!" Alice yelled angrily searching for the pin as well.

I became motionless as they searched and Edward came out from the ruffles producing a pin to Alice.

"Thank you Edward, now stop distracting Bella. You're lucky I let you see the dress even, now leave her alone or leave…" Alice demanded.

He took his hands and acted like he was zipping his lips together tight and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sighed in delight, "I love you," he whispered in my ear and then kissed my softly below my ear.

I smiled like a goof as I waited for Alice to finish. She came out and said "Okay I'm done, let me help you get it off…"

She gave Edward a look to say 'leave,' I knew however that he would never leave my side anymore until the day we died.

I chuckled as Edward shook his head and sat his face in a determined expression.

Alice groaned, "Honestly, Edward. You don't have to be with her every single second of the day!"

I frowned at the thought of ever being away from Edward however, "Yes he does…" I whispered into Edward's ear.

"I heard that! You two get a room or something… I don't' want to hear this!" Alice complained exiting the room and banging the door tightly.

I laughed with Edward, "How about I help you get out of your wedding dress?" Edward offered.

I smiled, "Edward, go get Alice. She'll kill you if it get's ripped…"

He looked down sadly but left reluctantly to get Alice, she returned with him on her heals, she quickly closed and locked the door before he could come in though.

"Alice, you don't have to lock him out." I said.

"Yes I do, if I don't well, there's no telling what he could do…" she said laughing to herself.

"Fine, just get me out of this dress!" I hissed.

She obliged and undid the zipper, buttons, and every other part of the dress that was needed to keep it up and have the flowing feel it had.

When I was out of it she handed me a baby pink satin dress and motioned to put it on while she put the wedding dress up.

I knew it was pointless to argue so sadly I put the dress on and waited for Alice to return she handed me a pair of white ballet slippers and then left the room.

Edward stood in the doorway, smiling like a fool at me.

"Oh, shut up." I said putting the other slipper on.

A second later however I was screaming and laughing as I suddenly became air born as Edward swung me up into his arms and swung me around.

"Put me down!" I protested.

"Never, my love." He declared.

I groaned, "Edward… come on." I begged.

He tossed me down onto the couch and sat down beside me before scooting me up onto his lap.

"Thank you," I said politely.

He kissed me on the lips then fiercely.

He kissed with a passion as I kissed him back with the same need and passion.

"I love you," he muttered between kisses.

A coughing from the door came suddenly however and Edward and I broke off mid kiss and he moved me into a more presentable position beside him.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Edward confused but he motioned for me to go obviously knowing what it was about.

I got up and followed Carlisle down the stairs and into his study.

"What's going on Carlisle?" I asked confused.

"Bella, Edward has recently discovered well, a way to umm… well…" he struggled to find the right words.

"Just say it Carlisle, what's going on?" I demanded.

"Well, he believes he has found a way to make a vampire back to a human… permanently, unless of course bit again. He ran across this person while we were traveling across Europe about a year after we left here. He was hoping that well, and I was as well you know how curious I am about things, that well… you'd want to be human again." Carlisle said slowly.

I looked at him incredulously, "A human… again? Forever, unless I were to be bitten again?"

He nodded, "Bella?"

I just stared at him; I couldn't find my lips I felt in a frozen state.

I couldn't avert my eyes or move my mouth or anything, I was immobile.

Human again, I would be human again. I had never liked the idea of being a vampire, well I had before I had become one but I much rather liked the idea of being a human with Edward, especially when it made him happy.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Edward asked.

When had he come into the room, wait where I was? I wasn't in Carlisle's study anymore, what had happened. When had I moved, I tried to blink, or avert my eyes, find my lips but I was in a dead state.

"Carlisle, can a vampire go into shock?" Edward asked nervously.

"I'm not sure; I've never seen it happen. But she's been like that since I told her she just froze…" Carlisle said skeptically.

"Edward…" I breathed suddenly finding my lips.

"Bella, there you are… what happened?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know, Carlisle, can I truly be human again?" I said quickly, turning my gaze to him.

He stood next to the kitchen wall, at some point I had moved downstairs to the couch next to Edward.

"The man Edward met, it was his gift. In his last life, he had a gift for being able to make people what they wanted and now he can give people anything they want. Even turn one back to a human… it's been done before but only once or twice." Carlisle said.

"I want to be human again…" I said slowly.

"Bella, don't do this if you aren't 100% positive, if you become human again well… I might never let you become anything but human again." Edward whispered.

"I know, but I want to be human again." I said.

He nodded in understandment, "Carlisle, do you know where he is at the present time?"

He shook his head, "Last I heard of him was a few months ago, he called to see how we were. He said he was going to be passing few in a few months and was wondering if he could stop by and say hi, but I haven't seen him yet."

I looked at Edward and then Carlisle again, the doorbell rang at that moment. Nobody moved from where they were and it rang again, we were still though.

It rang again, "Geese guys! Does anybody hear the doorbell ringing?" Emmett yelled walking out of his room and down to the door, I could hear Rosalie laughing silently upstairs.

"Hello, I'm Jayute. We met in Europe…" I turned my head to the door as Edward and Carlisle did.

Wow, luck or what?

**(Note: only in movies would that ever happen, right? Oh well, I didn't know any other way to get him there…)**

"Jayute..." Edward said getting up and walking to the door.

I stared in amazement at the man in the doorway. He had white skin, jet black shoulder length hair, his eyes weren't the normal gold I was used to or the bright red that the Volturi had. They were a mixture between the gold and red, a very pretty auburn color.

"Edward, how are you?" Jayute asked.

"I'm fine, I was just talking about you to Carlisle and my fiancé, Bella." He explained.

I got up slowly from the couch and walked over to Edward at a humanly slow speed.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Hello, Bella. You, well… when Edward told me about you, he said you were human? What happened, my dear girl? You don't look human, and you certainly do not smell human?" he inquired.

I laughed "I was near death about a year ago or so, my temperature was changing rapidly and Edward changed me.

He nodded in acknowledgement, "I see."

I smiled tentatively, "Jayute, Bella here. She well… she wasn't exactly ready to change when she did, she did want to, just not then. We were actually talking about coming and—". He cut me off.

"I see, Bella you wish to be human again?" he asked toward me.

I gulped slightly and looked down at my feet, "Yes…" I said, my voice slightly shaky.

He laughed, "Bella, I assure you. Nothing can go wrong, it merely reverses the process without the pain of the fire that happened when you were changed. It is perfectly safe…"

I nodded, "So… umm. How long does it take?"

He laughed, "a day at the most, I can't be sure exactly because I've only changed two people back."

I nodded, "Well…umm…"

"Can I come in, Carlisle?" he asked.

"Oh, of course, of course, make yourself at home." Carlisle responded.

We stepped aside to allow him entrance, "Come, Bella. Umm… let's see… do you have a room?"

I nodded as he motioned for us to lead the way.

Edward pushed me forward holding me tightly around the waist to reassure me.

We entered his room and we sat down on the couch, Jayute sat down in the center of the room facing us.

"Bella, I promise you. You have nothing to worry about, at the most you'll feel a slight fire residing but it isn't as intense as your change… so I've been told." He promised.

I nodded, "I know, I'm fine. I'm ready, I want to be human."

I tried to sound calm but Edward knew me to well, he rubbed my arm affectionately.

"Okay, I'm going to do it, you're positive about this?" he asked.

I nodded, "Okay, Edward I need you to get away from her just until I get it started, I don't want to accidentally effect you."

He nodded and squeezed me reassuringly before moving away, I knew he would be hugging me again before I knew it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to await any fire that would come.

After a few seconds I did feel a fire, not as strong as before but a fire that started where my heart would be and it started to expand to my entire body.

I felt arms wrap around me moments after that and opened my eyes to see Edward's face staring intently at me.

I smiled to let him know I was okay, he knew I wouldn't shout and let him know I was in pain.

"Bella!" a high pitched voice said as Alice burst through the door in on us.

She kneeled in front of me and looked at me worried, I smiled for her benefit again and then laid against Edward's lap and closed my eyes to await the fire to retreat completely.

I felt Edward's reassuring hand on my arm, rubbing me letting me know everything would be fine.

The fire continued to spread until it touched every part of my body, I knew it would start to go away now, as it did before.

"Bella, you smell so good…" Edward whispered in my ear.

I had forgotten about how difficult it might be for him to resist me, he hadn't smelt me as a human for almost a year now.

I smiled up at him, I felt the fire weakening and then disappear completely.

I opened my eyes and found the room to be back to normal, I know longer saw as clearly as I had been able to before, nor could I hear as good.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

I nodded against his lap, "I think so, how long did it take Edward?"

"Not long at all, what did it feel like, I'm interested to know?" he asked.

"A less intense fire than my change, it grew from my heart until it covered my entire body and then it left." I said and then the room filled with silence.

I listened to my heart beat, "I love that sound, it's my favorite in the whole world." Edward said knowing what I was listening to.

I blushed and the heat it brought to my face startled me, I started to laugh, "I had forgotten blushing…" I admitted.

He laughed with me and then brushed my cheek softly, "I missed your blushes, your smell, your heart beat, your warmth…"

I blushed again.

"Everything that disappeared when you changed, I missed it. I love feeling your warmth against my skin, there's nothing that compares." He explained.

I smiled at him and then shivered, realizing for the first time his cool skin again.

"Would you like to know what I missed about you, when I was no longer human?" I asked.

He looked at me startled, "you missed something?"

I nodded, "I missed your cold touch against my skin, the way your breath felt when you happened to be close enough to breathe on me, and most of all, I missed your hesitant behavior and protectiveness you had for me."

He laughed, "Bella, I was still protective of you when you were a vampire… that will never change no matter what, even if you leave me I will always be there making sure you're okay…"

I sighed against his cold skin, "I know, Edward, I know."

"Bella?" Alice asked from the doorway. I hadn't heard her come in.

"yes?" I replied.

"Bella, wow! You look radiant, I've missed how you looked. Wow…" she said.

I blushed from her flattery, "I missed your blushes too…" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know… I love you." I said.

He chuckled against me, causing me to vibrate. My stomach growled loudly then, it would take some getting used to eating regular food again.

"Hungry, my Bella?" Edward inquired.

I laughed and then nodded.

He picked me up into his arms and carried me downstairs into the kitchen, "Look whose back!" he announced as we entered.

"I thought I smelt human…" Rosalie grumbled.

I shot her a smile, "I missed you to Rosalie."

She smiled back timidly and then went back upstairs, I looked over at Jasper as Edward sat me down on my feet.

He stood in the far corner with a pained expression on his face, "You're not going to hurt her Jasper…" Alice chimed from behind me.

I jumped from the surprise, "Oops, sorry Bella."

"That's okay, I know it will take some getting used to." I said.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and inhaled slightly, "I missed this scent so much… and that precious sound…" he said before being silent and listening to my heart beat faster at his words.

"Oh, this makes your wedding so much better! It makes it special…" Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat at the table as Edward placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Eat," he ordered.

I put my hand to my forehead and soluted him, "yes sir." I said dramatically.

"Ha, ha." He said.

I picked up my fork and started to eat my eggs hungrily.

I had to admit I was looking forward to my wedding as much as I didn't like parties, I was looking forward to it. I would get to spend the rest of my life with Edward, forever and ever now.

**Well, sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I don't want to start the wedding and leave you half way between. So I guess you can guess what the next chapter is??? And expect a twist you didn't expect in it… just saying that right now. Did you like the twist in this, bet you didn't see that coming?**

**Quote time: I think I put one in, I think (I might be wrong) sorry if I am.**

**Poll: umm… this will make no since to you but it is something I need to know for future reference, favorite twilight saga character.**

**Hope you liked it, R&R.**


	18. Wait What just Happened?

**Quote Time: "Carlisle, can a vampire go into shock?"- Bella, in Breaking Dawn**

**Here are the winners:**

**xtwilightxchickx**

**iamai00**

**NanMcCullen**

**Kathy247 (welcome to the story review people by the way, I haven't seen you're review b4)**

**~DEDICATION~**

**Umm… I don't know who to dedicate it to, I can't choose just one so I dedicate it to everyone who reviewed!!! Thanks for reviewing they are what keep me updating quicker and quicker… and what get me in trouble for not doing homework because I feel obliged to update… ha ha!**

**Recap: **"Oh, this makes your wedding so much better! It makes it special…" Alice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat at the table as Edward placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Eat," he ordered.

I put my hand to my forehead and soluted him, "yes sir." I said dramatically.

"Ha, ha." He said.

I picked up my fork and started to eat my eggs hungrily.

I had to admit I was looking forward to my wedding as much as I didn't like parties, I was looking forward to it. I would get to spend the rest of my life with Edward, forever and ever now.

**End Recap**

**Wait… what just happened?**

"Are you nervous, my Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear.

We were sitting in our room on his couch, as we had done every night since I had started living with them. Charlie hadn't taken the whole getting married thing excitedly and I was with Edward every second of the day no matter what he just had said to move in with them.

Renee had arrived and every day had been with Alice and Esme planning the perfect wedding for Edward and myself. Edward was overly excited about the entire thing, but I myself was a little frightened. I didn't like being in the spotlight even with Edward next to me, I hated parties, and I hated being surprised.

I turned around to look at my perfect fiancé, "Why ever, would I be nervous?"

He laughed at me, "Let's ask the question why are you nervous, instead…"

I sighed, "Yes, I'm nervous. I don't like being in the spotlight, you know that as well as Alice does but I know somehow she'll push me there tomorrow."

The realization dawned on me at that moment that tomorrow by this time I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

My heart sped up and my breathing became fast as that sunk in.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down," Edward said scared.

He was so overprotective of me, he still wasn't happy about Jacob coming to the wedding tomorrow. I had called him as soon as I could to inform him I was human again and had begged him to come to the wedding. He had agreed to come as long as Edward wasn't planning on killing him or anything. I had laughed and promised, despite the fact that I hadn't asked.

My breathing became short then as I started to laugh at my thoughts.

"Bella… please calm down. You're going to hyperventilate." Edward begged.

"Bella, look at me." I heard Alice say as she grabbed my face in her hands and pulled it to face her.

"Calm down…" she demanded.

I couldn't control my breathing though, I was past nervous I was paranoid now. I had seen enough movies to know the possibilities of Edward leaving me at the alter or my own father denying me the love of my life.

"Bella, calm down now or I'm getting Jasper." Alice demanded.

I couldn't though, I was paranoid now and my breathing and heart rate wouldn't slow.

I sat there trying to calm myself down for a few moments before I calmed down completely and felt my eyes drooping and falling on the verge of sleeping.

I laid down in Edward's lap and fell asleep suddenly, completely unaware of what had just happened moments before.

***

"Bella, sweetie, wake up. You have to get ready," I heard a voice say close to my ear.

"No, sleepy." I complained.

I heard a musical laughter from somewhere close, "Bella, love. You don't want to go to your own wedding in your pajama's do you? I'm pretty sure, the guys would enjoy what you're wearing, I know I am…"

I sat up immediately and bumbed heads with someone I looked around and found my mother staring at me and rubbing her head, I rubbed mine at the same time.

Cold hands immediately replaced mine rubbing the place where a bruise was surely forming.

"I'll have her down in a minute Renee," Edward said.

I heard the door open and then close before I noticed that Edward had pulled me up and then sat me down in his lap.

He was still rubbing the bumb forming when Alice entered and looked at Edward angrily, "What did she do?"

"Bumbed her head with her mothers," he said laughing.

I looked over at Alice apologetically. She sighed, "Can you not get through one day without getting yourself injured somehow?" she said exasperated.

I shrugged, "Alice, let me be I'm tired."

"No, come on I have to get you ready and now I have a bump to cover up as well!" she shouted annoyed.

Edward laughed and picked me up, I felt myself being carried and soon saw the huge bathroom I had become so familiar with, that was Alice's.

He sat me down on the bench, "I'll see you at the altar Bella. Alice is going to kill me if I don't let you be."

"No, stay with me." I begged.

He shrugged, "Talk to Alice."

I gave Alice a pleading look, "No, Bella. Just close your eyes and relax, I'll have you ready before you know it. I don't need someone distracting me, or getting you flustered anymore. I don't want to call Jasper again…"

"Fine," I said reluctantly to Alice.

I motioned for Edward to come here. He walked over to me and bent down, I kissed him softly on the lips as he kissed back carefully. He pulled away as he had always done, "I'll see you, my love."

"I'll be the one in white," I said to him.

He laughed and headed out the door. I closed my eyes and let Alice go to work on me, I knew I'd be here for a long time.

My stomach growled however, "Alice, can I at least have some food?"

She sighed, "Fine... Jasper, Edward stay away."

I sighed, I had forgotten she could see in the future, I knew it would get Edward up here and I was tired of him being away from me. Jasper came up then with a plate of food and sat it on the counter before giving me an apologetic look and leaving.

I grabbed a bagel and started nibbling on it as I closed my eyes and let Alice work again.

"Can I do something?" a timid voice asked, I opened my eyes to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"Sure, you can do her hair." Alice said, relatively showing Rosalie what she had in mind.

I closed my eyes for the rest of the time ignoring everything around me.

"Bella, my you look gorgeous." My mother said walking in.

I was now in my dress, my hair ready, and Alice was rearranging my veil, the wedding was going to start soon and she was rushing to finish me up.

My mother came in and handed something to Alice, "For her. Thank you for doing this, Alice."

Alice nodded, "No problem."

She stuck something in my hair and then went back to fixing my veil, my mother left then to go find her seat.

"Come on Bella, time to go." She said to me.

I nodded, "Bella, are you going to be alright?" she asked.

I laughed, "I'm fine, if I start to… like last night, let Jasper take over just don't let him put me to sleep."

She laughed, "I will…"

My father stood at the back of the chapel, we had decided to get married at a wedding chapel instead of at their house and have the reception at Charlie's since everyone knew where it was.

I wrapped my arm around my dad's, "Don't let me trip." I whispered.

"I was just fixing to say the same thing…" he joked.

I smiled at him before hearing Alice say, "I'm up, I'm watching you Bella."

I nodded, relieved at her words. I took a big calming breath and waited a few seconds before proceeding down the aisle with my father.

He hugged me tightly before leaving me by Edward.

He took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, I smiled hugely at him and barely heard the words being said by the pastor.

"I do," Edward said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to love and to hold, care for and cherish as long as the two of you may live?"

"I do," I barely choked out.

I felt the tears start to prick at my eyes, why did I have to be such an emotional freak?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride…" the pastor barely got out before Edward embraced me with a kiss that I was sure he had been resisting to do during the entire ceremony.

A cough came from in the audience and Edward pulled away, "I love you," he whispered.

"As do I," I replied in the same loving tone.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the chapel and into the hallway.

"How are you?" he asked me seriously.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "Absolutely, I get to spend the rest of my life with you how could I not be fine?"

He laughed, "I guess so."

The doors opened and I was immediately overtaken by crying and hugging parents and friends, I let it go and didn't complain.

Edward pulled me away eventually though and told them we'd meet them at the reception at Charlie's.

Alice pulled me aside however, to get me to change dresses. I groaned but followed her, "I'll be back," I said to Edward sadly.

"I'll be waiting Mrs. Edward Cullen." He said happily.

I smiled and followed Alice to a back room where she helped me get out of my dress and handed me another before helping me with my hair.

She left me after that for a few seconds while I calmed myself before exiting myself and running strait into Jacob.

"Oh, Jacob, hi." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Bella, there you are. Congratulations by the way, I need to… umm… discuss something with you." He mumbled under his breath.

I looked at him confused, "Okay, what is it Jake?"

"Umm… Bella, you are sure about this right? You're positive about your decision, he didn't force you into it, correct?" he asked.

I was appalled at his accusation, "Jake, how could you say such a thing? Yes, I love him. Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Bella, I can't deny it any longer. I've well, you're the only girl I will ever love…" he whispered.

"What do you mean, Jake?" I asked back.

What was he talking about anyway? He loved me or something else?

"Bella, I… umm… I imprinted. I don't know how it happened it just did and well, the only thing or person I see now is you, Bella, I've always loved you and even if you want to be with Edward I'll never stop waiting always being in the wings waiting for him to mess up…" he said.

He inched closer to me and then cupped my head in his hands I tried to look away from his eyes, "Jake, I—" he cut me off however, by pressing his lips to mine.

I tried to pull away but he had me firmly. I gave up however and just waited for him to finish. He pulled away finally, "Are you done?" I insisted.

"Bella, I'm sorry but—" he stopped and kissed me once more, a little more fiercely.

"Bella! How could you…" came a shocked voice from the end of the hallway.

Jacob pulled away and I stared in shock at my husband who stood at the end of the hallway with a shocked face as well.

"Edward, I… I didn't…" I choked out forcing back tears.

I walked toward him but he stepped away, I quickened my pace but he turned and ran out of the chapel at a human speed as to not arise suspicion.

I sunk to my knee's and started crying, the tears spilling over.

Jake knelt down beside me and wrapped his warm arm around me, I pulled away however, he only moved with me.

"Jake… stop." I demanded.

He ignored my request though.

He hugged me tightly and then kissed me lightly on the lips again.

I had had enough I slapped him hard on the cheek, but he barely noticed.

I pulled my hand instinctively to my chest and cradled it, "Jake, why do you have to be so hard!" I yelled.

He laughed at me, "Bella, what'd you do?"

"You didn't feel a thing? I slapped you, you stupid moron." I said exasperated.

"I didn't feel a thing, are you alright, Bella?" he asked, concerned.

"Just get away, go find Carlisle please." I begged getting to my feet.

He got up with me and walked off down the hall I walked back toward the front doors but was met half way by Carlisle and the rest of my family.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Concerning what?" I asked, a little more fiercely than needed.

"What happened, where'd Edward go?" Esme asked.

"Jake kissed me and he took it that I was kissing him back, he ran off mad and sad and betrayed. Jake however kissed me and I tried to force him away, he kissed me three times and well I tried slapping him, but apparently a human against a werewolf does nothing…" I mumbled.

He shook his head, "Bella, Edward will be back I promise as for your hand, well, it's probably broken, come let me see."

I stuck it out gently and he took it into his hand touching it lightly, "Hmm… yes, it's definitely broken. I can get a brace for it, I don't think you'll need much more but I can't be sure without a proper X-RAY." He explained.

"Alice, will you call Edward please?" I asked quietly.

She wrapped her arms around me, "Of course, Bella. I'll tell him what happened, he'll come back don't worry."

I nodded and then followed the rest of them outside, the crowd had dispersed upon seeing the husband run out. I sighed, "Carlisle, can I get a brace for my hand today?"

He laughed, "I'm sure we can do something, come on I'll drive you to the hospital."

I nodded and followed him into his car, the drive was silent as he drove to the hospital.

We arrived and he immediately took me back into the Emergency Room and left saying he'd be back in a few minutes.

I nodded and sat down on one of the beds, cradling my hand.

A nurse came in a few moments later, "Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," I corrected.

"Come with me, Doctor Cullen would like an X-RAY of you're hand." She said.

I nodded and followed her down the hall to another room with many machines, she took my X-RAY and then escorted me back to the Emergency Room.

Carlisle came in a few moments later and sat down in a chair in front of me.

"Well, it's definitely broken but not badly. You can do with a brace for about a month and half or two, it should heal up by then." He explained.

I nodded, "I can do that."

"I thought so, here I'll get the brace and well, Alice got in touch with Edward he's out in the lobby he said he'd talk to you. Found you slapping Jacob quite funny actually," he said exiting the room.

Edward walked in and immediately rushed to my side and rolled smoothing circles on my hand, his cold touch felt good against it.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't kiss him, please believe me. He kissed me I told him to stop but he—". I started.

He cut me off, "Bella, do not apologize, let me apologize for not believing you! I can see now that you didn't kiss him back, well… obviously with a broken hand. By the way, if you need to slap someone let me do it please… I hate to see you injured."

I laughed, "Edward, silly Edward, how could I not forgive you? So you still want to be my husband…"

He chuckled, "Bella, I will love you no matter what. Of course I do, let's get your hand fixed up and then go to our reception, Alice called everyone and informed them it wasn't off."

I groaned, "Alright."

Carlisle walked back in and placed a brace on my hand, "There, make sure not to take it off and wear it for at least a month and a half I'll check then to see."

I laughed, "As if you won't see me enough…"

He rolled his eyes, "Come on let's go to your reception…"

Edward picked me up off the bed and carried me out of the hospital and to his car as so. He sat me down and opened the door for me, closing it once I was in. He got in the driver's seat and started the car.

We were at Charlie's in a matter of moments and I saw white ribbons along the walkway up to our front door. I groaned at the site and then saw Alice standing by the door welcoming our guests.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to…" he said.

"I think we do actually, you might not be able to be killed but Alice can still kill me…" I mentioned.

He nodded, "Very true, well come on let's get this over with."

I laughed, "I thought you were looking forward to this."

He shrugged and got out of the car and opened my door before wrapping his arm around my waist and walking up the path toward our reception and a very overly happy Alice.

**Well, that's it for this chapter hope this suffices for the wedding and a good twist for you guys. I won't be able to update for a few days so don't get mad just pre-warning.**

**Well, hope you like it… R&R (by the way not sure if there is a quote or not but I think I put one, I can't remember)**


	19. Update Days :

**Dear loving readers,**

I'm sad to inform you that from now on I am going to update on certain days of the week so I can still do homework, school, projects and what not. Anyway, the list for my stories is below… and as my stories become more popular well they might change so keep a look out. Here is the list:

**So Not Over You (I'm terribly sorry to you guys):** Mondays and Thursdays (my free days so they will definitely be updated on those days… lucky for you guys)

**Match Quiz:** Wednesdays and Saturdays

**All other stories I'm waiting to become more popular there isn't a huge demand for them so there won't be updates on them at the moment… well possibly Happy Days but I'm not quite sure where to go on it if you would like to take it over please pm me or put it in a review and tell why and stories that you have done so I can have a look at yours… Sorry once again… don't hate me for this but it is necessary.**


	20. What's wrong Alice?

**Okay, you all are lucky because guess what I don't have school tomorrow so your chapter gets to come early!!! Yeah! Okay now everyone on the count of 3 scream with me…**

**1…………………**

**2…………………**

**3…………………**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Okay now that it is out of our system here we go…**

**Quote Time: I actually had three… sorry didn't realize or mean to.**

"**I'll be the one in white…"**

**Noticed by:**

Iamai00

Kathy247

"**Are you done…"**

**Noticed by:**

NanMcCullen

"**You're not going to hurt her, Jasper…"**

**Noticed by:**

Soul-fire2

xtwilightxchickx

**I think that's it, tell me if I missed any (I sincerely apologize if I did)**

**Recap: **"We don't have to go if you don't want to…" he said.

"I think we do actually, you might not be able to be killed but Alice can still kill me…" I mentioned.

He nodded, "Very true, well come on let's get this over with."

I laughed, "I thought you were looking forward to this."

He shrugged and got out of the car and opened my door before wrapping his arm around my waist and walking up the path toward our reception and a very overly happy Alice.

**End Recap**

**What's wrong Alice?**

I yawned loudly against Edward's shoulder. He laughed against me causing me to vibrate.

"Bella, get some sleep," he said.

I shook my head though.

We were sitting on a plane and had been for the past four hours, Edward still wouldn't tell me where we were and Alice wouldn't tell me before we left. I was going to stay awake and see it as soon as we got there, the reception had gone wonderfully nobody had gotten into a fight and Jacob had disappeared somewhere.

"Edward, please tell me where we're going…" I begged.

"Not unless I was dying right this second," he declared.

I sighed.

"We will be starting our decline in a few minutes please return all trays to their upturned position and put your seatbelts back on." The announcer said.

I put my seat belt back on and then laid back into Edward's side. I inhaled his scent again, I would never get used to his smell.

"Bella," I heard him whisper in my ear suddenly and shake me lightly.

"Ten more minutes…" I complained.

He laughed, "Bella, I don't think that they'll let you."

I sat up immediately, rats I had fallen asleep. I moaned, "Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He wrapped his arm around me and helped me out of my seat and off of the airplane. We went to our luggage pickup and he took both of our suitcases and with his arm around my waist pushed me outside while carrying the luggage.

We got into a taxi cab after our luggage was in the back and I leaned up against my husband once again, "Sleep, my Bella. I'll carry you when we get there…" he whispered musically into my ear.

I tried to keep my eyes open but as sleepy as I was that shut closed and I fell asleep.

My dreams were back in the forest near Forks I was wondering through it looking for something, I was lost and scared. Where was Edward or Jake why weren't they with me, I knew better than to go wondering into the forest alone. I saw light up ahead and I ran toward it, I tripped a few times before erupting out into the wide open meadow I knew as Edwards and mine.

I sighed delighted that I was here, I hadn't been here in a long time, I missed it. I made a mental note somehow to ask Edward if he could take me back there when we returned home.

I laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky above me it was sunny and bright. I don't know how long I laid there but it soon started to change and grow dark and gloomy. Rain was coming I had to leave but I didn't want to, I sat up and looked around before standing and brushing myself off. I heard quick footsteps behind me, running fast. I turned in all directions trying to find it, a big wolf emerged from the edge of the woods and walked stealthily toward me.

I backed away from him for some reason, he didn't look like a werewolf I knew and I didn't know if I could trust others or not.

I reached the edge of the trees and kept backing up, I felt warm breath on my back and tilted my head slightly to see who it was. A big wolf stared at me hungrily I backed up away from him and backed up into the other one.

I let out a blood curdling scream at that moment before I was suddenly airborn and off of my feet, I looked back and saw Edward running with a determination.

We reached the edge of the forest and he sat me down, "Bella, no matter what remember I love you."

I looked at him scared, what was going on? He turned around in front of me and faced the woods I heard the running again and then saw the wolves emerge again.

Edward dropped into a low crouch and let out a growl to warm them off, they inched closer and then leapt at Edward. He screamed out in pain as they tore him to pieces, I stared in horror at the scene that was unfurling before me. I started to cry and scream for them to stop, why wouldn't they listen?

Then inched toward me and I screamed again.

I came back to reality suddenly, I was in Edward's arm's sitting on something soft and I was still screaming.

Edward was begging me to calm down and kept asking what was wrong while stroking my hair and intergecting it's fine, it's alright.

"Edward…" I mumbled and started crying again.

He held me tightly not asking what was wrong or what had happened, "Bad dream…" he whispered when I had quieted my sobs.

I nodded and lay up against him, "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"Maybe in the morning, if I remember…" I said, yawning.

He laughed softly, "I'll sing to keep the dreams away, my Bella."

I smiled shyly, "you don't have to…" I trailed off he was already humming my lullaby putting me back to sleep so musically.

I loved my lullaby, it was mine, inspired entirely by myself I would never forget it.

I sighed happily before falling back asleep.

*****

I awoke to the sun shining through the curtains of a room very lightly I looked around at the Blue walls around me, _where was I?_

I felt something cold against me, "Edward…" I mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He chimed.

I sighed happily and content where I was, "Where are we?" I asked.

"Of the coast of Italy on a small island inhabited by a few civilians…" he said off-handish.

I laughed, "We're near Italy?"

He nodded, "Is that smart, Edward?" I asked.

He merely shrugged, "Why did you choose this place anyway?"

"When I chose it you were still human I had been planning on stopping in and saying hi to Aro… but now we obviously can't do that unless you plan on becoming a vampire again any time soon…" he trailed off.

I laughed, "Not quite so soon…"

He sighed contented, "Just checking…"

I shook my head, "You are silly."

"Are you hungry, Mrs. Edward Cullen?" he asked.

I shook my head, but my stomach growled giving me away, "Okay, I might be hungry…" I admitted.

He shook his head, "Come on, let's go get you some food."

He picked me up lithely into his arms and carried me out of the room into a wide open space with a television and couch in one part of the room and a kitchen set-up in another.

"A suite, Edward?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Edward…" I said rolling my eyes.

I sat down on the couch and turned the television on, I didn't pay much attention I paid more attention to the lovely man standing a few feet from me. He brought me a plate with eggs, bacon and even pancakes on it.

I ate them slowly enjoying each bite.

I heard a phone vibrate softly against something, I creased my eyebrows in confusement as I looked around.

Edward picked up a tiny silver box, a cellphone, from beside him and put it to his ear.

"What Alice, you can't call every day to—" he choked off.

"What, wait, Alice slow down… what did you say?" he asked quickly.

I heard frantic speaking on the other end before Edward gave me a sideways glance and sighed…"I knew I should have changed locations…"

**Sorry it's short but well, you get your normal update on Thursdays so you'll get more then but I wanted to give you a little extra… if any of you read Match Quiz you'll get your update tomorrow still I might even give you two chapters or just make the chapter twice as long, look forward to it if you do read. Well that's all hope you liked it…**

**R&R (not sure if there is a quote or not, I think so)**


	21. How did that happen?

**Dedication**

**The following chapter is dedicated to… I don't know actually I can't decide on one person anymore. So sorry but it's dedicated to everyone! So congrats all readers who review and even those who don't, I do accept anon reviews just to let you all know.**

**Quote Time:**

"**I'll sing all night to keep the nightmares away."**

popblack

xtwilightxchickx (of course, every week you find it congratulations)

**Good job you two, and welcome popblack (don't know if you've reviewed before but I haven't seen that name before, so welcome)- sorry if you have and I just didn't notice (blushes if you haven't)**

**Recap: **I heard a phone vibrate softly against something, I creased my eyebrows in confusement as I looked around.

Edward picked up a tiny silver box, a cellphone, from beside him and put it to his ear.

"What Alice, you can't call every day to—" he choked off.

"What, wait, Alice slow down… what did you say?" he asked quickly.

I heard frantic speaking on the other end before Edward gave me a sideways glance and sighed…"I knew I should have changed locations…"

**End Recap**

**How did you know?**

I froze in my spot on the couch as he said those words, what was wrong? I looked at him scared and felt the contents that were in my hands fall to the floor as his face became strained and frantic. I felt a pain in my foot but I couldn't tear my eyes from his face, what was causing him to look like that?

"Bella, honestly-hold on Alice I have to help Bella. She can't go one day without hurting herself…" he muttered into the phone setting it down.

I tore my eyes and looked down at my foot, there was a knife that had butter on it stuck upright into my foot and a bagel half buttered turned upside down on the carpet. I moaned before starting to scream in pain as it came back to me.

Edward picked me up and hurriedly took me to the bathroom sitting me on the counter and disappearing for a few moments before returning with a bag. He sat it down on the toilet and opened it up searching, he left again and was there a second later. I stared in horror at my foot all the while screaming my head off and feeling nauseated from the smell.

"Carlisle, we're coming home. I assume Alice told you, yes good. Bella hurt herself but we're be there as soon as we can… yes, she dropped a knife into her foot…" he closed his eyes for a second before reopening them and slowly and carefully removing the knife from my foot and setting it into the sink. "Yes Carlisle, I know. You've taught me how to… yes… I'll see you soon." He said hanging up the phone and setting it down.

"Bella, shh… be quiet, it's fine. I'll fix it…" he whispered as he took a washcloth and put pressure to my foot. I gasped at the first touch but then held my tongue as more pressure was applied. I could still smell the blood and saw the washcloth quickly becoming red, I felt dizzy and lightheaded.

I took a big gulp of air in and breathed through my mouth as to not pass out. He grabbed another washcloth and placed it on with the same amount of pressure.

He shook his head sadly before removing the washcloth and wetting it, the stench of blood filled the bathroom and the dizziness returned. I gasped as the stench hit my nostrils and then started to breathe through my mouth once again.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked quietly.

He ignored my questions and cleaned the cut with the wet washcloth before removing it and grabbing another and drying off my foot. He took some ghaze and placed it on the cut wrapping my foot a few times and then doing it a second time to ensure the blood didn't spill. He then took an ace bandage and wrapped my foot before picking me up and running me to the bedroom and placed me on the bed.

He left the room and I got up off of the bed and went over to the dresser's, our close had been unpacked by Edward and I started taking clothes out and placing them carelessly into the suitcases.

I heard running water and assumed Edward was cleaning up, I had barely placed any clothes in when I was airborne for half a second before feeling the bed under me again.

I looked up to see a frantic Edward hurriedly packing clothes and shaking his head. I moved to help but Edward pushed me back, "Please, Bella just stay still. I'm begging you just this once don't help, your foot won't bleed as much if you stay still and I can pack much quicker."

I nodded sadly and laid back on the bed waiting.

He finished packing and made a telephone call before grabbing our luggage and picking me up around the waist. He carried me out of the room along with the suitcases and down the hallway to the stairs. He ran down them at vampire speed, I guess he hadn't heard any thoughts, when we reached the bottom he slowed and walked out and up to the front desk.

"We need to check out earlier than planned, we had something come up within the family and can't stay. I'm terribly sorry…" he quickly stated.

She nodded, "Name sir?"

"Cullen…" Edward replied quickly.

She nodded and typed it in before nodding, "Okay, your room has been unreserved, thank you for staying with us."

Edward nodded his head before running outside and placing me in the front seat of a taxi waiting and putting the suitcases in the trunk. He got in as well and wrapped his arm around my waist, "I'll fill you in once we are home."

I nodded, I didn't feel like knowing at the moment anyway, if he was this flustered it was better not to know.

We got to the airport and he got out tossing some cash to the cab driver and picked me up again and got the suitcases before running inside with me and up to the ticket issuer.

"Cullen," he said when we reached her.

She nodded and then handed us tickets and took our luggage.

Edward then headed off toward baggage claim, they wouldn't let him carry me through, it was a pretty funny conversation they had but he resented eventually and sat me down. He walked through and I walked through after him, neither of us beeped and he picked me up and ran off toward our terminal.

We boarded the plane and sat there waiting for it to take off, Edward was nervous and overly protective. He had his hand wrapped around my shoulder a little to tightly and was staring at everyone who came in as if he were waiting for someone.

Moments before we took off a surprise group walked in and a low growl escaped from Edward's beautiful lips at Felix and Demetri who looked at me stunned and then Edward before walking to the back of the airplane and taking there seats.

"Alice saw me in the Volturi's hands didn't she?" I guessed.

Edward stiffened suddenly, and nodded, "Yes, to be exact she saw you limp and dead in their arms with a very happy Volturi standing around you…" he said sadly.

I gasped at this knowledge and held onto Edward tighter, "Edward, don't put yourself in danger on behalf of me, I beg you…" I pleaded.

"Bella, if this vision comes true, I will be dead, I will kill myself…" he declared.

Same old Edward, we were such a Romeo and Juliet couple.

I laughed, "Romeo and Juliet?"

He nodded, "Bella, you are my life."

I sighed then and hung tightly to him as we took off into the sky.

*****

When we landed Edward quickly grabbed me and pulled me off of the airplane and ran to luggage claim, quickly spotting our luggage and grabbing it in his empty hand and then running outside.

Alice sat there in her yellow Porsche she opened the doors and Edward pushed me into the backseat before hurriedly closing the trunk and jumping in after.

"Drive Alice, faster than you've ever driven this thing. Demetri and Felix were on the plane and might be following… hurry." He pleaded.

I was shocked and kept looking behind us, "I don't hear them at the moment, Bella calm down please…"

I tried to calm myself down and it worked as we got farther and farther away from the airport I felt myself calming down immensely.

We arrived in Forks, Washington in a matter of an hour and hurriedly drove to the Cullen's house and Edward grabbed me and ran me inside.

He sat me down on the couch and started to pace.

"Carlisle," he said in a low voice, I knew Carlisle would hear it though.

He was immediately next to me on the couch, "Edward, stop pacing a hole in the floor." Esme reprimanded as she entered behind Carlisle.

Edward stepped out of the knee deep hole and sat down next to me pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Carlisle, can you please check to make sure her foot is alright, I did it quickly in order to get away and have them not show up…" Edward muttered under his breath.

"Of course, Edward." Carlisle said and I was immediately upstairs in Carlisle's study, I assumed his bag was there and Carlisle had communicated to Edward by thought.

I hated when they did that…

Edward sat me down in a chair and then went over and stood by the window, "Alice, please come here." He said softly. Alice appeared immediately and stood by the door, I shook my head, there was no way I was going to be captured by the Volturi.

I felt the ace bandage being removed and then the ghaze being unwrapped, I watched Edward carefully to see if his face showed any nearing of the Volturi.

"It's not that bad, a little deep but it should heal…" I heard Carlisle mutter under his breath.

I felt a sharp prick and looked to see Carlisle inserting what I assumed to be something to numb my foot, he grabbed a needle and clear thread and started to stitch my foot after my foot had become numb.

I went back to watching Edward's facial expressions to see if there was any change but they remained the same worried and panic stricken face they had been in all morning. I was really worrying and looked over at Alice, she had the same face, I settled on Carlisle's calm and relaxed face, how could he be so calm when his family was so nervous.

I looked down at my foot to see the stitching done and he was placing new ghaze on it and then wrapping an ace bandage around my foot and slightly above my ankle.

"Bella, I know this might be difficult but I request you to not be on your foot for at least a week to let the stitching heal, please try not to. I know with two feet you trip a lot so with the use of only one I can't imagine what injuries might be brought upon you but I feel if I give you crutches they'll merely cause a problem with you." He explained.

I groaned, "That's okay, thanks Carlisle. I'll stay off of it, I promise."

He nodded, "Edward, she's fine. Shall we go downstairs and discuss the situation at hand?"

Edward didn't move a muscle, but Carlisle just shook his head and walked out of the room I stood up out of the chair and hopped over to the door, I almost got there without falling. But a hop or two from it I lost my balance and started falling toward the ground, I braced myself for impact but felt two hard cool hands grab me and pull me up strait. I gasped and then leaned back into the chest of my husband who wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me downstairs as I hopped.

I refused to let him carry me no matter how many times he insisted. We got downstairs and he sat down next to me on the couch and pulled me onto his lap again wrapping his arms protectively around me.

I laid my head against him and listened to the conversation of those who I loved and cared for discuss the situation at hand.

"Edward, they'll come eventually we can't keep running from them, we'll run out of places to run and they'll eventually find us…" Carlisle said.

"We just got settled here anyway, we can't run from where we want to be, Edward." Esme pleaded.

I opened my eyes to look around the room at the loving and worried faces surrounding me.

Edwards, one of sorrow and worry for my his 'soul mate'. Carlisle and Esme's mirrored each others, worry for their children, including me. Alice's eyes were closed but her face was twisted into one of horror, as she probably saw scene's of my future flash before her eyes. Jasper's was one of worry for Alice and he stroked her back lovingly as he watched her. I looked at Edward's face and saw the same mask of horror that Alice wore on her face. I looked around the room for Emmett and Rosalie but found them missing, where were they?

"Where's Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked astounded.

They all looked at me astonished, they were here at the wedding, where had they gone in one day?

"Rosalie wanted to become human again and Jeyute didn't deny her her want. He changed her before leaving but Rosalie left when Emmett got mad at her and well, Emmett left afterward saying this place reminded him to much of his beloved Rosalie who he would never see again." Edward whispered softly in my ear.

I gasped, Rosalie was human again? What she had wanted all of her life?

"Anyway, back to our situation at hand." Alice said suddenly.

I looked over at her, her eyes were open and blazed with a determination in them. I looked at her shocked, how were they not upset over Rosalie and Emmett? I looked at Edward, "you're more important, I guess." He whispered as if he could read my mind.

Could he really read me that well? "Edward, as Carlisle and Esme pointed out we can't just run they'll track us and we don't want to get other states involved in this and we can't run from the place we love."

I nodded glumly thinking of what Charlie would think.

Something dawned on me in that moment, they merely saw me dead in their arms, how did I die exactly. I didn't know why it mattered but for some reason I thought it might help, "Alice, do you see how I die exactly?" I asked.

She closed her eyes in concentration and then opened them shaking her head, "I can't, Bella. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, "no reason, I was just wondering if you knew how there might be a way around it… or something like that."

I knew there was a way around it but I didn't want to become vampire again, not yet at least, I was enjoying being human again.

She shook her head, "Bella, there always is…"

I shook my head though knowing what she was going to say, "I know Alice but I don't want to… not yet."

I felt Edward stiffen beneath me and turned my face to look at him, "Edward?" I asked.

He growled slightly and I was immediately up and behind him, "Edward what's going on?" I asked terrified now.

I stood there terrified waiting for what was to come, a second later I felt the presence of the other Cullen's surrounding me.

Alice stood next to me with Jasper on my other side. Edward hadn't released his crouch in front of me, Carlisle stood next to Edward and Esme stood behind me.

"Volturi…" Alice gasped.

"How though?" Carlisle asked.

I froze where I was at the word, I had come to fear that word now and probably would for the rest of my life now.

"one minute," Alice said.

The next minute was a long and worrisome my eyes darted every way looking for them to enter, I heard a door open and immediately saw Felix standing in front of Edward smiling happily at me.

"Bella, my, my. Whatever happened? You don't appear vampire, you certainly don't smell it. Let's see, you smell of freschia I do believe, quite a lovely smell. (A/N: if that smell is wrong please correct me, I'm terribly sorry I don't feel troubled enough to look at the moment though) Yes, I can see why Edward is so attracted to you…" Felix said.

"Bells! How I've missed you, what have you been up to?" Demetri said behind me.

I whipped around forgetting about my foot and I felt a pain in it suddenly as I turned to quickly and caused the stitches to probably unset slightly. I gasped as the pain itched its way up my leg slowly, "Demetri…" I hissed under my breath.

He smiled at me before walking around and standing next to Felix I turned around and lifted my foot as to put no weight on it.

It didn't go unnoticed, "Bella, dear, you can't even go a few weeks without getting hurt or changing so drastically. However, did you become human again?"

I didn't reply but looked at the ground, "Come now Bella, answer us."

Edward growled at them and they laughed, "Oh, dear we almost forgot about you we were so interesting in seeing Bella again. So how did she become human again?"

"None of your business." Edward hissed.

They shrugged, "Whatever, we don't care we're just here to get Bella. We don't want to hurt you but we will if you don't let Bella come with us…"

I gasped, they knew my one single weakness was the Cullen's and the only people I would ever not want to hurt. I shrank back within my mind feeling my anger for the Volturi grow even stronger.

I couldn't let them hurt my family no matter what they wanted me for I couldn't let them, "Fine…"

"No, Bella. Please don't do this, there are other ways…" Edward begged standing up out of his crouch and hugging me tightly to prevent me from going.

"Edward, I can't allow you all to be hurt, they won't hurt me I promise you Edward. Just please let me go, I don't want them to hurt you…" I begged.

"Felix… Demetri you promise you won't hurt them? Or me?" I asked.

They nodded, "As long as you participate with our orders, yes."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll go but leave my family alone." I begged.

"Bella, I can't let you go." Edward said.

"Edward, let me go." I demanded.

I struggled against his grip, a hopeless cause even from the start but even more hopeless with my now hurt foot.

My struggling landed me almost falling over and needing Edward to keep me standing.

"Edward, I don't want you anymore." I said sadly, I knew it would hurt the both of us but it was the only way he'd ever let go of me and I couldn't see them hurt.

I heard gasps from everyone in the room besides Felix and Demetri.

"Bella… don't say that." Edward said as he started to shake with dry sobs and his hands fall from my sides releasing me.

"Edward, I can't pretend this any more I want to be with the Volturi." I lied.

He shook even harder as I limped away putting no pressure on my foot as Carlisle had instructed.

When I reached Demetri and Felix they helped me outside and then Felix picked me up and started running off toward the airport I assumed.

I didn't fight him in fear that if I did they would turn around and harm the Cullen's again.

**A/N: Uh-oh. So Bella's hurt by a knife and now captured again by the Volturi and in the whole process Edward got hurt (sob). Sorry to do it but well, there needs some drama in this story.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it, have fun reading and reviewing.**

**Happy Writing any stories you have by the way, oh and if anyone wishes to take over Happy Days for me I'm not sure what to do with it please say so in your review and well I'll hand it over to you just let me know before taking over and say why you wish to have it just in case more than one person wants it I can hand it off to them.**

**Also, I would like a Beta for this story (I probably need one, right?) Anyway, if you would like to have the lovely title of being my Beta please say so in your review as well as the following listed:**

**why you think you should do it.**

**Other stories you have or are a Beta for so I can see examples of what you do.**

**Any stories you write (so I can check them out… duh!)**

**Okay that's it for this chapter, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	22. Lighthouse Everything

**~DEDICATION~**

**Who shall I dedicate this chapter to… I think it will be: takjimcin5, for well the funniest review I've ever received (I know she's had a chapter dedicated to her before but well, this was just to funny) here it's yours to laugh your head off as well: **Gr...Why does she do that!? Now, I am throwing everything in sight. THANK YOU! Update or I will throw my comp too! **Hope that made you laugh.**

**Okay well, I don't know if I put a quote or not but well, I'm busy and I'm going to start something new than quote time so keep a look out for that starting… well I'm done talking here's the next chapter.**

**Recap: **"Edward, I can't pretend this any more I want to be with the Volturi." I lied.

He shook even harder as I limped away putting no pressure on my foot as Carlisle had instructed.

When I reached Demetri and Felix they helped me outside and then Felix picked me up and started running off toward the airport I assumed.

I didn't fight him in fear that if I did they would turn around and harm the Cullen's again.

**End Recap**

**Lighthouse Everything (Great Song… don't make fun of it)**

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

We reached the airport moment's after he had started running. He sat me down and wrapped his arm around my waist to support me as I hobbled through the airport toward the ticket counter, Demetri payed for our tickets and we hurriedly went through security and to our terminal. Our plane was boarding when we arrived and we hurriedly boarded as well. Demetri and Felix told me to sit and be quiet and they would have no funny business, they weren't afraid to kill me.

I nodded and sat still in my first class seat that they had bought for me.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back, tired and exhausted from the day. My foot started to hurt as the numbness wore off, it grew in intensity and I wished for Edward. I felt the tears come and roll down my cheeks as I cried for my angel that I had left shaking with sobs in the wide spacious living room of our home.

"Bella… don't cry, please." I heard his angelic voice whisper in my ear. My eyes flew open and I saw a very amused Felix with his mouth inches from my ear. I groaned in exasperation and glared at him.

"Bella, come on, I'm just having fun." He insisted.

I closed my eyes again and ignored them, I pictured my angel in my head and let his voice engluf me as I imagined it. I needed to hear his voice again I would die without it I was sure, he was my light that lead me through life and he had now passed out of my life.

I opened my eyes and leaned forward barrying my eyes in my hands, I would never find peace again within this life I now had to live without my angel.

"Bella, come on we have to go." I heard Demetri say rather loudly.

I opened my eyes and looked around noticing that we had landed and the plane was half empty, why did I tend to fall asleep when I didn't want to?

"Come on," he said offering me his hand. I took it not trusting my balance and got up out of my seat, he wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me out of the airplane and through the airport to a car they had waiting outside.

He got me in the back and then sat down next to me not taking his eyes off of me, what was I going to do? Run away, they'd find me anyway.

The drive to Volterra was relatively short and when we arrived he again helped me through the doors and into Aro's office.

I still had Edward on my mind the entire time, and I was still tear striken as I thought of him. I didn't know how I would hold up he had been my strength and hope throughout the time I had known him. He was the only one aloud into my soul, he was my life now and he was the only purpose I had for living. What did I have now, the Volturi?

How could I just leave my angel, how did I not feel that connection that I feel when I leave him? How could my life be any better than it is when I'm with him, I couldn't think of one way that it could be, and now I would never know, how my life could be.

"Bella… Bella Swan. My, my you've changed since we last saw you. Well, you're just changing all over the place aren't you?" Aro's voice cut through my thoughts.

I looked up startled suddenly at him, "Oh, yes. Aro, how are you?"

"Good, very good. Thank you for asking, Bella. I take it you know you weren't just called out here for a chat, right?" he asked.

I smiled, "Aro, I assumed as much. Why did you call me all the way out here?"

"Well, I want you back in our ranks. And I want you vampire again, do you understand me Bella?" Aro asked.

He had never been one to beat around the bush, "Aro, I fully understand you. However, I don't want to oblige to either of those demands you have placed."

A smirk worked its way onto his lips, "Bella, I'm not asking whether you want to or not. I'm telling you I want you to do these."

He nodded his head and I felt two very strong vice grips take hold of my arms and force me down into one of the chairs in his office.

I was not in a good situation here, I'm sure Edward could calm this easily and return me to my normal love filled life with him. However, I knew that he wouldn't come after me he thought that I didn't want him anymore. I knew he would never come to save me and the doom that was edging its way closer and closer was inevitable now.

I knew he would never be here to hold me in his arms and tell me everything was all right I knew he would never catch me when I tripped and fell again. I knew my breath would never catch again from his intoxicating smell and he would never make my heart stop beating again. I knew I was going to fall deeper into a depression that I had ever been, I knew I would not survive this depression as I had done last time.

Because, I knew one fact and one fact alone. I was inevecobably in love with Edward Cullen and I knew he was all I would ever want now. No matter where I went, he was all I would ever want in any generation and in any life time that I was ever in.

"Bella, please answer me it is rude to ignore someone." I heard Aro's voice cut through my thoughts once more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I was in my thoughts…" I mumbled.

"Bella, do you plan to cooperate or must I do this by force?" Aro asked.

I laughed, "Aro, do you realize the moment that you try and change me that I will no longer be living? You will kill me undoubtedly because you cannot resist my blood, I promise you this. Edward could barely resist my blood when he changed me…" I felt a shiver run down my back at the last words I said.

He smiled at me, "Bella, I can resist I assure you. I always get what I want and well, I'm sorry to tell you this but your blood has to appeal to me."

I sighed it had been worth a shot, "Aro, even if you change me I will get away and I will never return. I will hate you forever for changing me and will never do your bidding…"

He sighed, "I can see we are going to have to do this the hard way."

The grip on my arms tightened a little and I gasped as it did so.

He smiled, "Are you going to cooperate?"

I smiled back at him, "I really have no desire in becoming a vampire again so shortly after I became human once more."

The grip tightened even more, it felt as if my bones would snap to pieces any second.

I gasped again at the pain and then let out a slight scream as the grip tightened even more. I felt my bones break together at the force of the squeeze and then felt the grip continue tightening.

I screamed out in pain as it did so, I heard two cheerful laughters behind me as Felix and Demetri became on the verge of ripping my arm off.

"Bella, are you going to cooperate?" Aro demanded.

I would never give in, they would have to kill me before they turned me willingly into a vampire.

I shut my mouth tight and looked down at the floor as I did so I was lifted up out of the chair and thrown to the ground my arms automattically reaching out in front of me to brace myself for impact. As I hit the ground though my arms buckled and my head collided with the ground. My vision became blury and I felt a strong throbbing in my head.

I cried out as the pain hit me and then as I felt another sharp pain in my leg as it was stepped on I cried out louder.

"Cooperate, dear Bella and it can stop. Much longer and well, we'll be forced to change you even without you being willing." Aro said close to my ear.

I felt a sticky substance start to pool under my head and I felt the pain in my leg and upper arms continue to drag on as the new pain of my throbbing head worsened.

"She smell's good, I see why Edward is so attracted…" I heard a masochistic, Demetri say from somewhere.

My vision started to blacken as the smell of blood hit my nose and I became nauseated.

Then everything went black.

**EPOV**

I shook with dry sobs as my angel was taken from me, she had said she didn't want me anymore but I knew it couldn't be true. She had only said it to stop my family and her's from being hurt from the Volturi I sat on the couch staring at the ground as Alice sat next to me.

She gasped suddenly and I checked to see what was going to happen, I prayed that it wouldn't be another shoe sale. I gasped in horror as I saw what took place before me in my head and Alice's.

_Vision_

_Bella was laying on the floor, her head was bleeding and her leg was twisted in the wrong was as were her arms. They had hurt her, Aro stood by watching her and waiting. He knelt down beside her._

"_Change her already, Aro." I heard a mad voice say._

_He picked up her arm and gripped it tightly in his hands and then lowered down toward her._

I pulled out of Alice's head knowing what I would see.

"Carlisle…" I breathed feeling nauseated and panic stricken at the sight.

Alice looked up at me, "Edward, what do we do?"

I remained quiet and got up off the couch, "Carlisle." I stressed.

He entered the room suddenly and saw our worried faces, "What's wrong?"

"Bella…" Alice said.

I shook my head and looked at him, "She's… They're going to change her. We have to go… now!"

He looked astonished but nodded after a second.

I ran out the door with Carlisle on my heals I read the thoughts around me, Alice and Jasper were following too.

I didn't want to bother with them but I didn't have the time to argue. I ran toward the edge of Forks and reached a small motor boat that I owned there. I jumped in as the others did and immediately started it up and took off across the ocean toward Italy.

I sped across not caring if the police saw, we reached Italy a few hours quicker than the plane would've taken.

We got out and I took off running again through the tree's toward Volterra. Once inside I quickly ran toward Aro's office and burst inside on the scene of my angel laying on the ground bleeding.

I stared at Aro in horror and anger, I jumped at him pushing him to the floor.

My family came in a second later and saw me trying to rip Aro's head off.

"Edward, calm down." I heard Carlisle say.

I didn't listen though I just kept snapping at Aro's head. How could he do this to my angel, to any angel!

I felt tight hands pulling me away and looked around to find my angel, I saw her laying on the floor next to Carlisle who was trying to stop the blood coming from her head.

I ran and knealt down next to her.

"Bella, listen to me, Bella, please, Bella, please." I pleaded to her.

"Edward, calm down. I'm doing what I can she won't reply." Carlisle told me.

I sighed in exasperation and looked back over at Aro, "How could you do this!"

He shrugged at me, I wanted to kill him but I knew it would get me nowhere.

I turned back to my angel and pleaded with Carlisle, he promised me she would be fine as long as he could get the bleeding to stop.

I got up and walked over to Aro, "How could you?"

"I'm power-hungry…" he said sarcastically.

I groaned and walked out of the room with Jasper on my heals sending calming moods toward me, "Jasper, please stop."

"Edward, killing people won't solve anything." He said.

I turned and gawked at him, how… why would I kill people?

"I'm not going to kill people…" I said.

I sighed and slumped down onto the floor calming myself down.

"Thanks…" I said to Jasper once I was calm.

I quickly made a call to get a car before getting up and returning to Aro's office.

Bella had stopped bleeding and Carlisle was bandaging her head up, "Aro, I forbid you from ever taking Bella again. It is inexcusable to do this to a person, I'm taking her with me and I'm taking her to a hospital so they can repare her broken bones."

I sighed and bent down to pick up Bella carefully, "Wait, Edward."

I stepped back and let Carlisle brace Bella's arms and leg before he finally let me pick her up.

I swiftly did so and walked out of the office and back out to the car where I laid her down in the back and then got in the front seat next to Carlisle.

He drove away from Volterra toward the closest hospital he knew of.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry to not have updated in a while but I've been mega busy with reading, homework and projects. Sorry to worry you all and make you wait but here it is hope you like it.**

**R&R.**

**Oh if any of you want something to be done that was like quote time please write so in your review and I'll try to make it happen.**

**Thanks and happy reading to all**


	23. Death

**Sorry if this update is later than I had said, I've been busy with school, homework, and sickness as well as seussical: The musical. Sorry to not update sooner but here it is hope you like it. Dedication is to all who read and review this story every chapter! Thanks guys I love you all.**

**Recap:**Bella had stopped bleeding and Carlisle was bandaging her head up, "Aro, I forbid you from ever taking Bella again. It is inexcusable to do this to a person, I'm taking her with me and I'm taking her to a hospital so they can repare her broken bones."

I sighed and bent down to pick up Bella carefully, "Wait, Edward."

I stepped back and let Carlisle brace Bella's arms and leg before he finally let me pick her up.

I swiftly did so and walked out of the office and back out to the car where I laid her down in the back and then got in the front seat next to Carlisle.

He drove away from Volterra toward the closest hospital he knew of.

**End Recap**

**Death**

**BPOV**

I heard that stupid annoying beeping that I had become so accustomed to from so many injuries I also felt the familiar rough sheets that being in a hospital brought.

I opened my eyes slowly not quite remembering why or how I had gotten here, I did feel an unfamiliar thing though. There was something in my nose, I reached my hand up to get rid of it but my hand was grabbed and placed back where it was.

I gasped at the pain that moving my arm brought, "No you don't." I heard Edward say with a chuckle.

My eyes opened fully and turned to immediately catch the eyes of my angel, Edward.

A smile graced my lips and my favorite crooked smile of his graced my presence.

I sighed, "What happened?"

He shook his head, "I was almost too late… we were almost too late."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The beeping was really beginning to annoy me so I wanted and needed to hear his voice to distract me, I wish he would just keep talking.

"I mean, Felix and Demetri came to get you and you left with them saying you didn't want me. I knew it couldn't be true and Alice saw you getting killed by Aro or the Volturi so I came with Jasper and Carlisle to you as fast as I could. When I arrived you were laying on the floor or Aro's office, blood was coming from your head and was creating somewhat of a pool around you. Your arms and right leg were not in the right position, Carlisle stopped the bleeding. I tried to kill Aro but was stopped by Jasper, we then brought you here. You have a broken leg and both of your upper arms are broken, you've had a significant amount of blood loss and had a concussion as well." He explained.

I stared at him surprised, "That happened?"

He nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry Bella. My world always gets you in trouble…"

I shrugged, "I'm used to it, it's okay. So how bad do I look?"

He laughed, "look for yourself just be careful not to move to much…"

I nodded slowly and raised my head slowly looking down at my fat leg from the cast that was undoubtedly on it and stretched from my foot all the way up to my thigh, I gasped.

"I broke my leg, how?" I asked.

"Aro stepped on it, you know how much strength we have. He broke it pretty bad, you have to be in the cast for at least five months and then in a leg brace for at least four before you can even consider being on crutches possibly. They said you'd need to be in a wheel chair. He gripped your arms a little to tightly, you'll need to be in those cast's for three months and then they'll check to see how you're doing. Well, Carlisle will I should say. He's going to be keeping a very close eye on you, we pulled some strings and they allowed him to be your doctor so we don't have to hang around in Volterra we can return to Forks." He explained.

I nodded, "What'd you tell the hospital that happened?"

"Oh, that you got in a car crash with the side of the road. Alice went crazy with the frabrication…" he said laughing.

I shook my head, "Okay, well. That could happen to me I guess."

He nodded, "Bella, are you sure your life is better with me?"

I gasped and felt my heart start to get a little crazy there, "What are you talking about? Of course it is…"

"Calm down, Bella. I'm not going to leave you, I couldn't leave you, I was merely asking." He assured me.

I tried to calm myself down but I wasn't doing to well, luckily Jasper and Carlisle walked in at that moment and I felt immediately calmed from Jasper.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, I guess. I don't feel anything actually, I feel all numbed…" I said smiling at Edward.

Carlisle laughed, "You're pretty drugged out at the moment, I'll call a nurse in to give you some more medicine…. What made your heart get hyperactive there?"

I laughed, "Edward, you aren't causing this are you? I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you keep doing this." Carlisle reprimanded.

"No, he isn't. it was just something he asked, Carlisle do I have to go back to sleep?" I complained.

He shook his head, "You need to rest Bella. That's all you need to do now, is heal and you need rest to do so. I'll let you stay awake a little longer but call for us when you want it, Bella you understand?"

I nodded, "thanks Carlisle."

He nodded and left with Jasper, "Edward, don't leave me ever." I begged.

"Your will is my command from now until eternity…" he vowed.

I smiled, "I love you…"

"I love you, my love." He said.

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, my heart started to speed up again and Edward pulled away.

"Ooops…" he said.

I blushed, this was definitely embarrassing.

"Well, that's embarrassing…" I admitted.

He smiled at me, "I like it."

"shut up," I said hitting him lightly.

I gasped at the pain that shot through my arm suddenly and I let it fall back lightly on the bed, "don't move, Bella." Edward commanded.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'll call the nurse if you keep moving."

I did as he asked, I wasn't ready to not see his face again. I smiled at him, "Bella, quiet down." He whispered.

My heart was speeding up again, "I love you." I repeated.

"I know my love…" he replied and sighed.

He got up off the bed, "I'm calling the nurse, you need to rest my love."

"No!" I nearly shouted, my voice came out hoarse and raspy though.

He pushed a button on the wall, "Hello?" a voice said.

"Can we get a nurse to room 202 please, Isabella is ready to go to sleep now." Edward explained.

"Of course, there will be one there in a few minutes." The intercom replied.

I scowled at Edward as he turned and smiled at me, "Bella, you need to heal and rest. The only way you'll get better is by rest, please do so."

I scowled but sighed, "Fine, promise not to leave me?"

He nodded, "Of course my love. Not for a second will I leave you…"

The nurse entered then carrying a needle she stuck it into one of the IV's in my arm.

"There you go, it will be a few moments." She said before leaving.

"Be here when I wake back up?" I asked.

He nodded, "I promise my love now sleep."

I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment.

My angel was here.

The Volturi wouldn't bother me anymore.

I was going back to Forks.

I would be with Edward forever.

I had my own personal angel.

My life was perfect, I couldn't help feeling something was going to ruin it any second.

**Okay well sorry it's short but it's 12:00 a.m. where I am and well I'm tired, sorry the next chapter will be longer I promise I hope you like it.**

**R&R… good, bad, terrible, confused? Sorry if you are confused, tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks, hope you liked it.**

**TrueBella1917**


	24. Death Pt 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short but well it was really late at night and I had to get up extra early this morning so here is the rest of that chapter and the reasoning for the title. Someone was confused on that, and well I was planning on writing more last night and as you saw I didn't get to it. Haha, well here is the next chapter hope you like it. ******

**Recap: **I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment.

My angel was here.

The Volturi wouldn't bother me anymore.

I was going back to Forks.

I would be with Edward forever.

I had my own personal angel.

My life was perfect, I couldn't help feeling something was going to ruin it any second.

**End Recap**

**Death Part 2**

I felt utterly stupid being rolled through the airport toward our terminal that would take us home to Forks, Washington. I kept getting stares and worried glances from my family. I hated being put in the spotlight, but when you have a cast up to your thigh, and both of your arms entirely encased, you get put there.

I moaned a little too loudly and got the attention of each and every one of my family member's worried expressions staring intently at me, "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward demanded.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I insisted.

He didn't believe me for a second, "I can read your expressions Bella. I don't need your shield down to know that something is wrong."

How did he always know? "Everyone's staring," I mumbled.

He chuckled, "Not everyone, he… he just looked." He said signaling to a man that was passing by us.

I sighed, "Fine can we just get on the airplane already? I want to be back in Forks already."

"Of course, how could I ever deny you?" he asked.

I knew he would never deny me anything I wanted, not for as long as I would live. Not after this incident, or the incident that occurred almost two years ago, or for him leaving me.

Even though I had forgiven him for each and informed him the latest near death experience was not his fault. He had insisted it was and I gave up arguing with him and let him do what he wanted, I would rather him be happy than argue with him.

He pushed me on through the airport, I continued to get stares and worried glances from my family but I blocked them out as much as possible.

We finally reached our terminal; however, we had been informed that the wheel chair could not go on the airplane. So Edward would have to carry me seeing as I was in 'no shape' to use crutches or walk, according to Carlisle and Edward. I had groaned at this news but didn't let it ruin my spirits. I was going back to Forks and would get to see my dad again.

When we arrived in the terminal the plane was letting its last few passengers off, so we walked over to a seat, well I was rolled, and they sat down waiting.

It wasn't ten minutes later when we heard, "First Class boarding… First class boarding. You may board the plane at this time."

My family stood up and Edward rolled me over to the gate, they took our tickets and we continued through the gate toward our plane.

When we reached the entrance Edward took me out of the wheelchair and Carlisle folded it up and carried it on.

Just because they couldn't wheel me on didn't mean we couldn't put it in carry on…

Edward carried me onto the plane and quickly found our seats in which he set me down in the window seat and then sat down himself.

I looked around to see where else my family was sitting. They had all gotten first class seats of course, nothing less than the best for me and they didn't want to sit without me.

Alice and Jasper sat behind me, Jasper looked wary and worried but Alice was muttering something too fast for my ears to pick up.

In front of us sat Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle looked back at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Honestly…" I promised him.

There was a slight pain in my arms and leg but it wasn't as bad as it could be, I knew when I needed to inform him. I was fine at the moment, I was sure.

"Are you sure, Bella? You haven't had pain medication in over twelve hours, that's unusual for you lately," he said contemplatively.

"Carlisle, I promise you. I am fine, when I need something I will tell you, I promise I will… besides if I didn't Edward would kill me for letting myself be in pain," I muttered the last part under my breath.

However, I heard a sigh from beside me and knew he had heard, even in my attempt for him not to.

I moved on and looked for Rosalie and Emmett, only to remember they weren't with us. They had left, Rosalie had and then Emmett had followed.

I felt a tear roll down my face and cool fingertips brush it away, "What's wrong my love, are you alright?" I heard Edward ask worriedly.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. Just it's my fault Emmett and Rosalie left, if I hadn't changed back to a human Rosalie wouldn't have known and wouldn't have left."

He growled under his breath, "No! Bella, don't you ever think that that is your fault; it is never your fault that they left. It was their choice. You didn't make them leave, they chose to."

I nodded my head and leaned against him, I winced a little as my arm moved slightly to accommodate for my head to lie on his shoulder.

Carlisle shot me a look immediately, "Bella, I heard that. Don't lie to me. You can't heal if you don't do what's best for your body."

I sighed, "Carlisle I'm in no pain, it was only from moving my arm slightly that's all."

He shook his head. "I'm giving you pain medication as soon as they serve us drinks," he declared.

I groaned and laid my head back. I hated the stupid pain medication, it made me feel all sleepy and loopy.

Edward kissed my forehead lightly, "Bella, please do as my father asks. You need to heal and it will help, now please cooperate with him."

I opened my eyes and nodded at him, "Okay, I will."

I couldn't say no to Edward, not when he looked at me like that or pleaded with me like that. It made me hurt inside.

A smile played with his lips as the last few passengers boarded the plane and we started to taxi toward the runway.

We sat on the runway waiting for a few minutes before finally taking off into the sky. Once we reached cruising altitude the flight attendants started bringing around food and drink.

I took a coke and Carlisle immediately gave me two very familiar pills and another I had seen once or twice, I shook my head before taking them each.

I laid my head back on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. I knew I would tire soon and fall asleep. I would have anyway without the medication; I had been sleeping a lot lately due to the injuries I had sustained. I had become really tired with trying to heal myself. Edward insisted I sleep whenever I could, even though I never wanted to. I wanted to stay awake all the time staring at his golden eyes.

"Sleep my Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"Mm," I muttered.

I felt myself drifting into sleep and knew it would overcome me any moment now.

I woke up to find myself on a giant king sized white soft mattress. I bolted upright to quickly and felt myself getting faint and dizzy.

"Whoa," I gasped.

"What's wrong?" I heard a worried voice ask.

"Too much blood to the brain and too quickly," I said shaking my head.

It faded shortly and I listened as Edward laughed at me, "Where are we?" I asked.

"_Our_ room," he said, putting emphasis on 'our'.

"Ours? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"This is our room, my mother and sister made us our own home for our wedding gift." He explained.

I laid back down slowly on the bed, leaning into him.

I gasped as I realized I had put weight on my arms to get up. A pain shot through them worse than I had felt when they were broken. I closed my mouth and shut my eyes to keep from screaming but I couldn't hold in the gasp though.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked immediately sitting up and sitting me up with him.

I shook my head. He didn't believe it though he picked me up and carried me out of our home.

He started running at his speed and we quickly reached the Cullen's house. "How close do we live to them?" I asked.

"It's about a thirty minute drive in your truck," he said laughing but then running into the house, worried.

"Don't change the subject. Carlisle," he called, setting me down on the couch and putting a pillow under my leg.

I felt like such a mummy with my casts, Carlisle came down the stairs quickly took one look at me and ran back upstairs, returning a moment later with his doctor's bag.

"I'm fine. I just pushed myself up with my arms without thinking. I had a very startled awakening, and I wasn't prepared to find myself… where I was. I'm fine." I said but my voice cracked when I said fine.

The pain was still there, it hadn't decreased any or gained intensity any, but it remained as if something was fractured again.

He groaned, "Bella, do you have to hurt yourself somehow every day?"

Edward didn't say anything but I burst out laughing, "I said I was fine…" I tried again but once again my voice cracked on fine.

"I find that hard to believe, Bella, if you feel any pain at all please don't lie about it. I can't help if you lie." He said sternly.

I closed my eyes, "Fine, there is a pain. On my right arm it's halfway between the top of my arm and my elbow, on my left it's slightly above my elbow. Happy?" I said through clenched teeth.

I hated how they did this to me, every tiny little detail was known, any little pain I felt was known. I felt like I was a science experiment to them when I was like this, they always looked at me like something was going to happen.

"Come on, let's take her to the hospital and see if she reinjured it," Carlisle said as Edward picked me up and placed me down in the wheel chair that was sitting next to the door.

He rolled me out and then helped me into his Volvo, buckled me in, and then walked around.

Carlisle got in the back and Edward drove off toward the hospital. When we arrived Carlisle went inside while Edward got me out and into the wheelchair I was confined to unless I was carried. I couldn't wait until I could get crutches.

Edward pushed me inside and walked straight on through to the emergency room, as the front desk lady said to do.

He helped me up onto the bed and then moved the wheelchair off to the side. Carlisle entered with a nurse a moment later.

"Edward, we'll be right back with her. You know the rules," Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and stepped off to the side as they wheeled me off to get X-Rays.

The nurse rolled me back into the emergency room as Carlisle took a look at the X-Rays they had taken. I smiled when I saw Edward standing there with a crooked smile, what had him so cheerful.

The nurse left us with a "He'll be in, in a few moments."

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"My wife is alive. She might be all broken but she's alive. I'm with her and we are in love, what is there not to be happy about?" he replied.

I shrugged and then winced, "Oops…" I muttered as he stood up and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"It isn't difficult to see how you re-hurt yourself," Carlisle said entering the room.

I groaned, "How bad Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"She re-fractured the bone she originally broke, we need to realign it and she'll need to be in the cast probably a few weeks extra." Carlisle replied.

I groaned, "Carlisle, you aren't serious are you?'

He laughed, "Bella, I don't joke about medical things."

I sighed, "Fine, can we just realign the bones and then go home again please. I think I'm going to be tired of hospitals by the time I die if not sooner…" I muttered.

Edward laughed, "Come on, let's get you fixed up."

Carlisle took off both arm casts before putting me to sleep. The last thing I saw was Edward's face kissing me softly and then everything went black.

I woke up to find myself in Edward's arms with a new set of casts on.

He kissed me softly, "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

I laughed sarcastically, "Ha-ha, very funny." I said lifting my hand to hit him but stopping when I remembered not to move.

I groaned, "It's going to be really difficult not to move."

We were still sitting in the emergency room when another bed was rolled in with many doctors crowding around it.

I tried to peak around to see what was going on, "Oh no," Edward breathed. "Breathe through your mouth, Bella."

I did as he told, "Blood?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes. Jacob's."

I gasped and in the process happened to breathe in the smell of the blood I started breathing through my mouth again. I didn't need to be passing out at this moment in time, "What happened?" I asked.

Edward shrugged but got off of my bed and walked out of the room. Carlisle wasn't among the doctors standing there but a few moments later Edward reappeared towing Carlisle with him.

"Bella, I see you're awake. I assume you want to leave?" he asked hurriedly.

I nodded, "If possible."

He nodded back, "Well, same rules as before, so Edward would you?" he asked motioning to the wheelchair.

He nodded and helped me out of the bed and into the wheelchair, then rolled me out of the emergency room behind Carlisle.

"How come you aren't in there helping?" I asked.

"You're the only person I'm looking out for at the moment, you are my single priority." He explained.

I nodded, "What happened to Jake?"

"At home," he said.

That meant it had to do with something mythical. Carlisle signed me out and we headed out the door and into Edward's car.

However, as we were backing up my dad pulled in and waved down Edward.

"What are you doing back?" Charlie asked.

"Something came up," Edward replied.

Charlie bent down and looked in the car he gasped when he saw me, "Bella, what happened?"

"I—I… umm… I" I stammered.

"She got in a car crash when we were on our honeymoon." Edward saved me.

"My—my… are you alright Bella?" he asked.

Carlisle answered for me, "She's fine Charlie I'm taking very good care of her. She'll be in the casts for five months and in braces for three months before we will consider letting her go without either."

He shook his head, "Bella, why can't you be more careful?"

"I don't know. I'm a danger magnet?" I guessed.

"Well, I expect to see you soon. I have to go make sure Billy's alright, he seemed pretty upset over something." Charlie said walking away.

Edward nodded before pulling out and heading home. When we were out of Charlie's sight, he floored it and we made it home a second later.

"Thanks," I said to the both of them before Edward got out and quickly walked around to help me out as well.

"Try not to hurt yourself in the next few months Bella, please." Carlisle begged.

I laughed, "If that's possible I will try. Edward's going to keep his eyes and ears on me, so there is no way I could possibly get hurt."

He laughed at my statement, "Yes, very true."

He had gotten me into the wheelchair and rolled me inside where I was immediately met by a screaming Alice, "Where were you!" she demanded.

"At the hospital, Alice, calm down. And leave Bella alone. She needs to rest," Edward replied.

I smiled up at him as he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He laid me down and got pillows to put under my feet before grabbing one and putting it behind my head.

He then sat down next to me on the floor and hummed my lullaby. I felt myself falling asleep but tried to fight it. "Bella, don't fight your exhaustion. If you are tired, sleep," Carlisle ordered.

I sighed and let myself drift into sleep.

**Okay sorry for all of the time skips and what not and sleeping but that is what you want to do when you are injured, you just want to sleep. Anyway, I have found a beta… it's NanMcCullen, so that search is done.**

**I need to ask for the next chapter don't get mad at me… you know what's going to happen Death isn't done yet but I'm falling asleep so yea…**

**Anyway R&R, hope you liked it.**

**Happy Reading**

**TrueBella1917**


	25. Death Pt 3

**Okay, CONGRATULATIONS! NanMcCullen, my new Beta! She started on the last chapter but I forgot to say so until the end so I thought I'd put it at the beginning. Thank you so much for doing this Nan you are going to be my lifesaver I promise… have fun with this job. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter…**

**Okay, one request, please don't get mad at me for what is done in this chapter I need to bring in some drama and this will get to it so keep an open mind that's all I'm saying… here's the chapter you want.**

**Recap: **He had gotten me into the wheelchair and rolled me inside where I was immediately met by a screaming Alice, "Where were you!" she demanded.

"At the hospital, Alice, calm down. And leave Bella alone. She needs to rest," Edward replied.

I smiled up at him as he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He laid me down and got pillows to put under my feet before grabbing one and putting it behind my head.

He then sat down next to me on the floor and hummed my lullaby. I felt myself falling asleep but tried to fight it. "Bella, don't fight your exhaustion. If you are tired, sleep," Carlisle ordered.

I sighed and let myself drift into sleep.

**End Recap**

**Death Part 3 (Final one I promise)**

I awoke and immediately felt cold arms around me. We weren't in the strange bed I had woken up to yesterday. We were in the Cullen's living room. I smiled in contentment at my surroundings and my protector holding me closely.

"Good morning, love," I murmured groggily.

He chuckled softly causing me to vibrate, noticing my movement he stopped, "Sorry… good morning to you to. I love you." He whispered.

My smile grew and I snuggled into him, "so what's the plan for today?"

"Hopefully no hospital visits," he murmured. "Seeing as you can't do… well, anything without the help of someone, we're sitting around the house with me being your personal slave." He said gleefully.

I groaned, "Edward, I want to do something though." I whined.

He sighed, "You know I wouldn't deny you anything, right?" he asked, I nodded. "I would love, I would take you anywhere in the world but Carlisle has strict orders and unless you want to be in a cast longer, I advise we follow them."

As if on cue, Carlisle walked into the room and came over to us. "Well, good morning Bella. How are we feeling?"

I rolled my eyes, _always the doctor_, I thought to myself.

"I'm fine, Carlisle." I said, _utterly bored, but fine_, I added mentally, making Edward chuckle. I had let my shield down since I had gotten myself injured. It tired me out to much to keep it up nonstop.

Carlisle sent me and Edward a warning look, "Nothing, Carlisle. Just something she thought that's all."

I scowled, _yea, thanks for that Edward. You don't have to tell him everything that I think you know._

I felt him shrug behind me, causing me to move slightly however it didn't go unnoticed by my loving husband or Carlisle.

"Oops…" Edward said. "Don't move," Carlisle said over him.

I laughed to the point of tears, when I noticed a sharp pain and I gasped, "I told you not to move." Carlisle reminded me.

"It's fine," I insisted. The pain was subsiding as I stopped laughing.

He shook his head, and then used two fingers to point at his eyes and then me. I rolled my eyes, "I will." Edward said suddenly.

"I hate it when you do that." I whispered.

"I know. He just wants me to make sure you don't move." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Carlisle, I won't move." I promised.

**12 MONTHS LATER**

Edward helped me out of the hospital. It felt weird to be able to walk again.

I had to use crutches just to keep myself up and keep the majority of my weight off my leg but I could walk around again.

I had been in the cast for 6 months instead of only five months, Carlisle just wanted to be sure, apparently. They he had then put me in a leg brace and arm braces. I had to be in them for four months, my leg one was still on as a precaution, but I could use crutches now. They had just checked up to see how my leg was and made sure that the bones in my arm were still in place.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me outside. I had one crutch under my arm and was walking slowly as to not trip.

Edward was being patient but laughed at me, "Why do you decide now to be so careful?"

"I don't want to have to be in a cast again just after I got them off," I admitted. _I don't think Carlisle would be too happy with me either_. I added mentally.

"Probably." He replied.

Carlisle walked up behind us and walked slowly with us, "Why so careful now Bella?" he asked.

I laughed at the question, it had only been asked to me moments before, "She doesn't want to get back in a cast," Edward explained while I laughed.

Carlisle pointed to me, "I asked the question almost a minute before you walked up."

I nodded and subsided my laughter as we walked outside and over to Edward's car, Edward and Carlisle helped me into the back before they got into the front seats.

I shook my head at them, I wasn't helpless.

"You might be," Edward muttered.

"That's it!" I exclaimed and threw my shield back up to block him from my mind.

He turned around and smiled his crooked smile at me, "I like your shield up," he admitted. "It's more Bella-ish…"

"Bella-ish?" I asked.

He nodded and turned back around.

We were at the house in minutes and as Edward helped me out, I put the crutches under my arms.

Alice ran out and ran right into me knocking me almost to the ground. Edward barely caught me before I came in contact with the yard.

He growled a low growl at Alice, "She just got back from the hospital and still has a leg brace on Alice, try not to injure her already."

Alice hugged me tightly before backing up and jumping up and down excitedly, "Bella come on," she commanded.

"There better not be a party again Alice." I demanded.

Today was February the 18th, my birthday. The day I had dreaded for every year since Edward left, it marked the horrible incident that led him to his choice. She shook her head, "No that's later silly."

I groaned and put the crutches back under my arms.

I followed them inside slowly, all the while Alice was jumping up and down wildly as we walked inside. There sitting on the couch was a very muscular Emmett and a very lovely vampiric Rosalie.

In her arms she held a child. I gawked at her and almost fell to the floor in surprise. I felt my legs go limp and Edward's arms around me for support.

"Thanks," I breathed.

He wasn't shocked he had probably seen it in Alice's head. Edward helped me over to Rosalie and Emmett and set the crutches against the edge of the couch.

Emmett got up and grabbed me into one of his famous bear hugs, I gasped at first but then relaxed and hugged him back. My arms didn't reach completely around him but it was okay, "I missed you squirt." Emmett said.

"I missed you to, big teddy bear." I said.

He let go of me and I saw a scowl placed on his face, "What'd you do to yourself Bella?"

"Volturi, I was taken from my family a few days after you left. I refused to be changed so Aro started hurting me, I had two broken upper arms and my leg was broken. I was in casts for six months and in arm braces for two, I'm still in the leg brace." I explained.

He laughed, "Same old danger magnet I see."

I laughed with him as the whole family joined in, Emmett let me have his seat and Edward sat down before pulling me into his lap.

I leaned into him smiling happily, I felt so right here.

"Bella…" Rosalie said.

I turned my head to look at her, "Yes, Rosalie?" I asked.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me as well. I gasped in shock at the sudden affection from her but then smiled. "I see you have a child," I said.

She laughed as she pulled away, "Oh yes, this is my child. This is Aden… he's only three months old at the moment. I love him so much, Bella. Edward, I see how you can love someone so much as to not want to kill them but be attracted to their blood now. I'm so sorry I showed hate toward you Bella for so long. I shouldn't have."

"Rosalie, it's okay I understand. May I hold him?" I asked.

She nodded and handed him to me I held him in my arms looking down at him happily. He seemed so helpless and innocent, I was happy for Rosalie.

I felt teeth on my skin and then a bite suddenly, "Ouch!" I said suddenly.

Rosalie took him from my arms and Edward immediately grabbed my hand and looked at it.

"He bit me!" I exclaimed.

"Carlisle, she won't… will she?" Edward said unsure.

_Won't, won't?_ I thought

"I don't believe so, he's only half vampire. Rosalie, how did you have him and not die?" Carlisle asked skeptically.

"We ran into a doctor who had done it before, he's amazing really. He got the baby out and then well… I had to change back to live but I was fine." Rosalie said slowly.

I gasped, "I won't change to a vampire will I, Rosalie?" I demanded.

She looked at me and shook her head, "You're fine."

The phone in Carlisle's phone rang suddenly and he answered, I heard murmured talking and he sent a glance at me as Edward's grip tightened.

"What?" I whispered.

He didn't reply, Carlisle hung up and bowed his head. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Jacob Black…" he answered.

"What what's wrong?" I said urgently.

"He—he's dead," he said.

I felt my world collapse around me… Jake was dead? I felt myself slumping forward and falling downward, two cold arms tightened around me pulling me back.

Tears started to fall down my face as the realization of my best friend being dead sunk in.

I pulled away from Edward's grasp and he let me go. I got up and reached for the crutches, I grabbed them and placed them under my arms.

I started to walk my way toward the door. Edward caught up and led me towards the garage, he opened the door for me and I got in while he held the door open.

He closed it and walked around to the other side. The car was speeding down the drive a second later, "Billy's." I said.

He nodded and drove toward La Push. He obviously didn't care if the treaty was broken. He knew I was in pain and I knew Billy was. I wanted to comfort Billy.

We arrived in La Push and I directed him to Billy's. Cars surrounded the house and more people kept coming.

Edward got out and came around to help me out. I got out and walked up to the door slowly with my crutches.

I walked in and found a crowd of people there. Edward led me through the crowd. We found Billy sitting silently in a kitchen chair, so we went to his side and sat down.

"Billy, I'm—I'm so sorry." I said wrapping my arms around him.

The tears started to fall again and I noticed his tear stricken face, "Can we talk?" he asked I nodded.

He got up and nodded at Edward who followed Billy and me through the house to Billy's bedroom.

He opened the door and walked inside I sat down on his bed and put the crutches against the wall, "Are you alright, Bella?" Billy asked.

I chuckled, "Yea I'm better, still in a brace but I'm better. How are you?" I asked.

"He's dead, I can't believe it. He's… dead." He whispered.

"I know, what happened to him?" I asked.

"He was out on patrol, a vampire crossed their path and well he got bitten. It wasn't bad enough to kill him then and there, but the venom was allowed in his body too long and it started to spread, his body started to die slowly. The doctor's couldn't tell what was wrong, they expected him to be dead at the temperature he was at, but he kept alive somehow until, well, this morning, he died…" Billy said.

I felt myself stiffen at the thought of Jake being bitten by a vampire. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Billy, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He said.

"I know. It's not your fault but there wasn't anything that could be done for him…" Billy said.

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks again, my best friend had died from a vampire. What type of a person could do that? I couldn't believe it. I pulled myself closer to Edward as the tears kept falling.

When I finally stopped I looked around the room, nobody was there besides Edward and myself. We walked out of the bedroom and back through the house. Nobody remained there so we walked out and headed back to the Cullen's.

Upon arrival Edward picked me up and started running. We reached our little house a few minutes later and he walked in and sat me down. I took the crutches from his hand and placed them under my arms before proceeding to explore the house.

I liked it. It was quaint and tiny, perfect for me and Edward. After exploring all of the rooms we went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed there.

I smiled. This was where I wanted to be forever. Edward gave me a look, "Bella, I have a question. I was thinking… I want to be human again."

I gasped, "Edward, why would you want to do that?"

He shrugged, "Same as you, I want to be human again. Get older."

I nodded in understanding, "Are you going to hunt down Jeyute?"

He shook his head, "I know where he is, I called him and he's a day away. He agreed to change me."

I sighed, "Edward, if it will make you happy I'm fine with what you want to do. As long as you're happy I am. As long as you're alive I am. As long as you're sad I'm sad. And as long as you love me I will love you." I explained.

He laughed, "It will make me happy… thank you Bella."

I nodded, "Always, love."

"Have I told you I love you?" he whispered.

"Many times," I answered.

"I love you," he said.

I snuggled up closer to him and fell asleep.

**EPOV (two days later)**

I held Bella tightly in our bed. She was smiling and muttering my name in her sleep.

It was a little past midnight and in a few minutes she'd start talking, I looked forward to this time of the day every day. I liked having a look into her head. She didn't always have her shield down anymore.

"Edward…" she muttered and then sighed.

I shook my head. She was as obsessed with me as I was with her.

"I love you my love, I'll be back soon I promise." I said.

I got out of the bed and exited our house. Jeyute had agreed to meet me a few miles from our home. I ran there quickly and saw him standing there, he nodded a hello.

"Hello Jeyute." I said.

"Hello Edward, are you sure about this?" he asked.

I nodded, "Positive. Just please change me, I hate to have Bella wake up and not find me there," I said thinking what she would think.

He chuckled, "You two are so obsessed with each other!"

He walked over to me and bit me, sucking out the venom. I felt the process reversing and closed my eyes to fight off any screams that threatened my lips.

I felt him let go and the fire start to reside as Bella had explained.

*****

Around eight hours later or so the process finished and I felt myself human again. I opened my eyes and noticed for the first time in 90 years that the world wasn't as clear as I had thought.

I started to walk back through the woods following the trail I had left. I found the house and went inside crawling into bed with my sweet broken Bella.

She stirred as I crawled in with her, "Go back to sleep my lovely Bella." I said, noticing the change my voice had from its musical one.

She noticed too and sat up immediately, eyeing me suspiciously. "Edward," she breathed.

I smiled at her, my crooked smile crept onto my face as it had always done.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You're gorgeous," Bella replied. "So much more than as a vampire."

I laughed at her statement. I had told her once that a vampire's beauty was nothing compared to that of a human's. There was a significant difference that couldn't be seen by humans.

"Thank you Bella." I said. "Can I sleep now? I haven't slept in ninety years."

She nodded and lay back down snuggling into me and for the first time in eighty years I noticed Bella for who she was.

I noticed her warmth against my body wasn't much different than mine.

I noticed her smell was still lovely but not appealing to taste anymore.

I noticed most of all how our heart beats worked together as one.

And for the first time in ninety years, I slept.

**Well, hope you liked it. Sorry Jake's dead but well I needed some drama don't hate me Jacob lovers. He'll come in somehow, eventually in dreams or visions or something. Anyway, hope you liked it. As you wished Edward is human again, you pushed me to it.**

**R&R, good or bad? Lovely or hideous? I won't know unless you review.**

**P.S. Thanks to all my devoted readers for sticking with this story through think and thin, boring and exciting, and sadness and joy. You're the best.**


	26. My World Crumbles

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, all correcting done there was done by the fabulous and amazingly talented NanMcCullen, if you're looking for something to read you should check out her stories. **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any part or characters of Twilight, the marvelous Stephenie Meyer owns those gorgeous books. __**All corrections are credited to NanMcCullen thanks again for everything you do.**_

**Recap: **"You're gorgeous," Bella replied. "So much more than as a vampire."

I laughed at her statement. I had told her once that a vampire's beauty was nothing compared to that of a human's. There was a significant difference that couldn't be seen by humans.

"Thank you Bella." I said. "Can I sleep now? I haven't slept in ninety years."

She nodded and lay back down snuggling into me and for the first time in eighty years I noticed Bella for who she was.

I noticed her warmth against my body wasn't much different than mine.

I noticed her smell was still lovely but not appealing to taste anymore.

I noticed most of all how our heart beats worked together as one.

And for the first time in ninety years, I slept.

**End Recap**

**My World Crumbles**

**BPOV** (sorry to backtrack some, this starts when Bella wakes up and sees Edward as human for the first time)

I woke up to find the sun streaming through the window in our room and immediately noticed the lack of cold skin next to me. I started to worry and looked around frantically. My eyes fell on a peach skinned man lying next to me. He had auburn brown hair that was misshaped and messy, but who was he?

I coughed slightly and he sat up realizing I was awake, he turned toward me and his green eyes met my deep brown ones.

I gasped. My Edward was sitting in front of me. What had happened, he was _human_! When had this happened, had I missed something?

"Bella?" he asked worriedly.

Always the worrywart, I felt my heart racing and my thoughts. My breaths came in shallow gulps and I felt myself start to hyperventilate, he grabbed my wrists firmly and pressed down with a slight pressure.

"Bella!" he shouted worried.

"Y—you're… human." I stammered.

"Bella, we discussed this… remember?" he asked stunned.

My heart was still racing as the memory was recalled.

_Flashback_

_I stirred as he crawled in with me, "Go back to sleep my lovely Bella." He said, I noticed the change his voice had from its musical one._

"_Edward," I breathed._

_He smiled at me. His crooked smile crept onto his face as it had always done._

"_Yes?" he replied._

"_You're gorgeous," I replied. "So much more than as a vampire."_

_He laughed at her statement. _

"_Thank you Bella." he said. "Can I sleep now? I haven't slept in ninety years." _

My memories shifted once more to an earlier discussion.

Flashback

_I smiled. This was where I wanted to be forever. Edward gave me a look, "Bella, I have a question. I was thinking… I want to be human again."_

_I gasped, "Edward, why would you want to do that?"_

_He shrugged, "Same as you, I want to be human again. Get older."_

_I nodded in understanding, "Are you going to hunt down Jeyute?"_

_He shook his head, "I know where he is, I called him and he's a day away. He agreed to change me."_

_I sighed, "Edward, if it will make you happy I'm fine with what you want to do. As long as you're happy I am. As long as you're alive I am. As long as you're sad I'm sad. And as long as you love me I will love you." I explained._

_He laughed, "It will make me happy… thank you Bella."_

_I nodded, "Always, love."_

"_Have I told you I love you?" he whispered._

"_Many times," I answered._

"_I love you," he said._

I snapped back from my memories, Edward was staring intently at me and I noticed my heart was still racing I tried to quiet it down as I realized what had happened.

"Sorry about that…" I quickly said.

He pulled me onto his lap and hugged my tightly, "That's alright, Bella. There is nothing to forgive. It was in the middle of the night when you found out… it is completely understandable you forgot."

I sighed, "Does your family know?" I inquired.

We hadn't said anything to them and besides Alice nobody had known before last night, "No, except for Alice she's been thinking about it for the past two days wondering about it."

I laughed, "Perky little vampire." I muttered.

"Come on love, let's get up and go say good morning to that pesky sister of mine before she finds us out here…" he whispered in my ear.

He dazzled me even as a human and I got out of bed dazed and in the process of walking toward the closet ran straight into the wall. I fell backward to the floor with an "umph" and Edward was behind me helping me to my feet.

"Forgot your crutches?" he said helping place them under me.

"You really need to work on your timing," I whispered.

He looked at me confused, "With?"

"With dazzling me…" I said shaking my head.

He laughed, "Come on clutzilla let's get you to the closet without falling again."

I scowled at him before limping my way to our closet and finding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

It dawned at me at that exact moment we would be walking through the forest to find the Cullen's house, as the realization hit me I realized I could also not limp all the way on crutches.

"Edward, how are you planning on getting us to our parents' house?" I asked in the midst of the massive closet Alice had insisted on putting into our house.

"My car is here, remember?" he asked.

It was? When had he brought it? "Oh, okay."

I came out of the closet to find him dressed and ready to go, "How do you do that so fast?"

"I don't have a boot…" he teased.

"Come on silly human husband help me get to the car…" I teased back.

He swept me up causing the crutches to clatter to the floor and carried me into the bedroom and flung me down onto the couch, he crawled on top of me.

I gasped at his closeness. He kissed me softly on the forehead and worked his way down from my forehead to my ear, my mouth, and then my neck.

"Edward…" I breathed.

"Yes?" he murmured.

"Are you sure?" I asked knowing where this was going to eventually lead.

He nodded before continuing.

I lay breathless and in love against Edward's bare chest, he kept kissing my forehead softly and humming my lullaby.

That had been the best part of my relationship with Edward since we had gotten together almost five years ago.

I heard the door burst open and a startled gasp and a howl of laughter follow.

My cheeks blushed crimson as I hid myself under the bed covers. Edward rubbed my arm encouragingly as he smiled that crooked smile of his at Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

I peeked my head out to see a shocked Alice slowly backing out and Emmett on the floor with tears in his eyes from his laughter.

Jasper was sending out calming emotions to everyone to quiet the room.

Edward and I felt calm and Alice slowly relaxed and moved next to Jasper who wrapped his arm around her.

Emmett quieted eventually and I looked a thankful look at Jasper who looked even more in pain with two humans in the room.

He was looking at Alice, shocked whispering words to low for me to make out.

I felt intruded upon as I'm sure Edward felt as well. We had just had a very private moment between the two of us and had been found by Alice, Jasper and EMMETT!

Something clicked suddenly in this one moment, Emmett laughing hysterically reminded me of something I had laughed about three years ago when I was sitting in a lone garage with one other very special person to me.

I don't know why it clicked again and why my world only now came crumbling down but it did and hard. In that one moment my whole world came crumbling as I had known it would. When my life was perfect there always had to be something to ruin it.

Jake being dead, sunk into my head and stuck. The only image that appeared was him saying goodbye to me and begging for me back at the wedding and kissing me.

They kept repeating the tears streamed down my face as everything around me disappeared and I cried harder than I had even when Edward had left. My world revolved around the two most important people in my life, Edward and Jake. My world was a black hole, so easily destroyed if one little piece fell out of place.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and worried voices ask what was wrong however I couldn't find my voice or my body to answer. I was disconnected staring at nothing, my world was black and I saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt little. I cried harder until I was sure I had to run out of tears but the tears kept spilling as my world kept crumbling into dust.

Jake. Was. Dead. And a vampire had done it. I wanted to kill the vampire who had killed my best friend and almost lover. I felt my voice return as the song appeared to me and I started to sing in a whisper wishing every moment I had had more time with my almost lover.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images _

_No_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted _

My voice cracked and the tears came spilling, my voice lost again in the darkness. I felt numb and dead, I wished I was dead I wanted to die. My life had nothing to live for anymore, my world was dead, Jake was dead and everything that mattered to me was dead.

Edward. The thought popped in my head as soon as the other thought left, Edward wasn't dead I had to stay alive for him.

Where was he? I couldn't see I tried desperately to quiet myself.

_Don't cry over me, Bella. I'm not gone, I'm always here, always to watch over you and let you live your life. I won't let you go and I won't let you hurt, don't cry my Bella._

Jake said clearly in my thoughts, was he here? He was dead no he couldn't be here.

My tears quieted slowly and surely. There was the walls reappearing the blurry figures around me, this wasn't the bedroom though I had gotten to the Cullen's somehow.

I sat in Edward's lap crying loudly into his shoulder as he stroked my back slowly trying to find out what was wrong. My tears quieted into occasional sobs before the questions started coming at me.

"Bella, are you alright?" came unnanimously from everyone in the group.

I chuckled, "My world is in crumbles but it'll repair eventually." I stated.

They looked at me confused. I bet this was a time when Edward wished he could still read thoughts.

"What are you talkling about?" Edward whispered.

I laughed again, "Exactly what I said. Jake's dead and well the realization hit suddenly back in our bedroom and for some strange reason it feels like a part of me is missing and that my life is in shambles and is completely crumbled to the ground. He had a part of me with him, just as you do. If you were to die I would cease to exist just as you would, because you hold my soul just as he held a tiny part and now that part feels missing." I explained.

I heard a gasp from a tiny pixie in the corner and felt Edward grasp me tightly, I waited patiently to be told what was going on.

"Never…" Edward whispered.

That was all he said, everyone else was lost as well. Edward picked me up and carried me upstairs to his old bedroom and sat me down.

He started pacing and at one point turned on Debussy, I laid back and closed my eyes wishing to know what was going on.

Alice came upstairs, "I've got her."

Edward nodded and left the room Alice sat down on the floor in front of me after switching the music to some pop group started to sing along to.

What was going on with everyone else?

I got up off the couch and crossed the room to the door, two cold hands wrapped around me pulling back.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To see the rest of my family…" I said.

She shook her head, "Stay… are you hungry?" she added.

My stomach growled in answer and she left and returned a second later with a plate of food which she handed to me and I sat back down and ate hungrily.

Okay, something was wrong. I wasn't let out of Alice or Edward's sight? What was wrong, and what did it have to do with me?

A thought occurred to me suddenly, I wanted to go cliff diving. I didn't know why but it was something I had never gotten to do and wanted to.

I wondered if the rest of the family knew what was going on that Edward and Alice were so paranoid about.

Alice gasped again and I felt a pair of cold steel arms wrap around me, "Stay, Bella." Alice demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I shouted back.

She shook her head and tapped her forehead.

"I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." I repeated enunciating each syllable. "What's going on with you two?"

"I saw something, Bella. Edward doesn't like it and he wants me to keep an eye on you when he can't. He had to go do something real quick…" Alice explained.

I groaned, "Kidnap Bella again?"

She chuckled, "Yes… now don't leave I have to go do something real quick but Edwards getting back in…" she paused to check…" two minutes. Don't move a muscle!"

She left the room quickly and I was alone. I got up off the couch and crept downstairs. I put my shield up to block even Alice out. I peeked out over the ledge, downstairs was empty I crept down the flight of stairs and peeked one more time before descending the final set.

I crept through the living room and out the front door, La Push was only a ten minute run straight and my motorcycle still sat in Jake's garage.

Thinking of Jake brought a sniffle to my nose but I didn't stop. I started off running toward the forest and then through it.

When I emerged on the other side nobody was on my trail yet, at least that I had heard.

I ran around to Jake's garage and quickly removed my brace before jumping on the motorcycle sitting there. I kicked it into gear and took off to the sea cliff.

The wind whipped my hair around myself causing a difficulty of driving but I found my way half way up and then all the way but something was wrong. My bike wouldn't stop and I drove right off of the cliff falling with the bike into the water.

The fall seemed incredibly long and I felt myself stiffen for the impact it would bring. The water rushed up quicker and quicker and upon impact I felt myself go under the water and the bike start to pull me with it. I tried to kick upward but my foot was latched to the bike.

I started to freak out I kicked with all my might but quickly grew tired and kept getting hit with the bike.

I felt a sharp rock behind me and gasped letting in water into my mouth.

I felt myself sinking before feeling a tight grip grab me and pull me upward, I thought.

The world turned black.

I heard a beeping from somewhere and felt pain over every inch of my body, there was something stuck to my face and I reached up to get rid of it but a hand grabbed mine and pulled it away.

My eyes flew open and encountered a brightly lit room, they immediately closed in protest.

"Ow…" I complained.

I heard a chuckle from somewhere and I opened my eyes hesitantly to find the light dimmed, they opened fully and I recognized all to well where I was.

I felt the pain from my brace covered leg the most. I had probably broken it again. I felt pain on every inch and my throat burned with fire. What had happened to me?

I looked myself up and down and felt a throbbing in my head as I moved it, "Ouch." I said again.

I felt a pair of warm hands rub my head lightly on the temples and I sighed in contentment.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounded raspy and hurt terribly.

Edward noticed, "Water?" he asked.

I nodded and he grabbed a pitcher and poured some into a cup before helping me sit up without hurting myself and handing me the glass. I drank it desperately and handed it back to him and poured some more and handed it to me, I leaned back against the pillows Edward had set up and drank it.

I finished it and handed it back, "What happened?" I repeated with my raspy voice.

He shook his head, "You were stupid and decided to go cliff diving… with a MOTORCYCLE!" he errupted.

I shied back into my pillows scared, causing my body to cry out and me in the end. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bella, Alice asked you to simply stay where you were, do you realize how worried I was when I returned and didn't find you there. Emmett and the others set out on a search, when they reached La Push and the cliff they saw you going off with a motorcycle. Emmett sped up and jumped in after you, he saved you Bella."

I gasped, "Cliff diving?" I asked.

He nodded, "Don't you remember?"

I shook my head causing more throbbing, "Ouch." I repeated for the third time.

"I'm going to get Carlisle. He wanted to see you as soon as you awoke." Edward informed me.

"Okay." I said as he walked out of the room I was in.

A second later a very angered Alice entered with a humored Emmett in tow.

"I ASKED YOU TO STAY WHERE YOU WERE! DO YOU HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS, BELLA?" Alice screamed at me.

I again shied back into my pillow causing another outcry from my worndown body. I was going to eventually die from her screaming at me or from being in the hospital so many times.

Emmett laughed hard and loud before coming over to me, "How you feeling squirt?" he asked.

"In pain…" I admitted.

"Thought you would, when I found you, your already broken leg was twisted into the bike, you were hitting your back against a very sharp rock and you were out cold. I thought you were dead, I… I thought you had left us." He said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I said. "I didn't plan on going with the bike however it wouldn't stop, the break wouldn't work."

He nodded, "Well, Carlisle's pretty sure you have a concussion, you hit your head a few times before I could get you away from that rock. He's also pretty sure that you've rebroken your leg, he isn't too happy."

"I'M NOT EITHER, BELLA WHY CAN YOU NOT…" Alice was cut of by Carlisle who gripped her shoulder tightly I assumed.

"Alice, you can yell at her when she's better. Right now let's not try to get her blood pressure too high or put her in any worse condition than she already is," he warned.

I sighed, finally someone who was calm and caring.

Carlisle walked over beside me, "How do you feel, Bella?" he said in his methodical voice.

"In pain…" was the best answer for how I felt.

He chuckled, "Yes, well we have some pain medication and then you can go back to sleep but I need to check a few things first okay?"

I couldn't say no to Carlisle or any doctor when they would do it anyway, "That's fine." I answered.

He took out a light and shown it in my eye, "Look here." He said holding his finger to the left.

I did and got a resulting throbbing in my head causing me to look back ahead immediately.

"Over here." He said shining the light into my other eye and moving his hand.

The same result occurred, what were we going to do with me?

"Okay, I need to take a few more X-Rays before you can take some pain medications and sleep again." He said.

He wheeled me out of the room and into X-Rays.

When that was done I was taken back and greeted by a smiling Edward, "How were your X-Rays darling?" he asked warmly.

"I don't know…" I replied tiredly.

I was really getting tired from all these injuries.

Carlisle left the room for a second before returning with the X-Rays and placing them on the lightboard, he looked at them for some time before removing them and coming over to Edward and myself.

He was rubbing small and soft circles in my palm when Carlisle walked up, I lay motionless willing my body to stay still no matter what.

"Well, Bella. You definitely have a concussion. I'll need to check that periodically to make sure it doesn't become severe. At the moment it is merely yesterday you don't remember. You also have rebroken your leg so I'll need to place you back in a cast, you can however, use crutches if you like." He said.

"Yes, please…" I said quietly.

Edward shook his head, "Don't blame me when you get hurt again…" he whispered.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Carlisle handed me some pain medication and then went to get a nurse to put me to sleep.

She came in and did so before I drifted into a deep sleep I murmured, "I love you Edward, forever and always."

**Okay, well that's it for this chapter that is by far the longest chapter I've written so be happy it surpasses 4,000 characters! Oh and you have got me 299 reviews so thank you all reviewers, young and old you make my week great! **

**If you have any ideas on something to do that is like quote hunt please say so and it might appear in here. Also I have a new poll:**

**Names: (choose your favorite)**

**1) Aden**

**2) Lane**

**3) Eden**

**4) Edith**

**5) Harper**

**Well, those are the names I'm debating you don't need to know what for just choose which one or if you have a name you like I just need it for a future chapter. Thanks for all you guys do, you're amazing. **

**Did you like the chapter? R&R or I'll never know… ******** smiles to all!**

**See you next time oh and if whats keeping you from reviewing is anonymousity, I do accept anon reviews just to let you all know! **

**That's it folks, see you next chapter.**


	27. 9 Months

**Well hope you liked the last chapter it was my longest by far. Someone pointed out that Aden was Rosalie and Emmett's child, so that name is no longer up for choice. Haha… thanks for pointing that out. Anyway indulge yourself with the next chapter. Oh and the prologue: The Love of My Life is now officially complete!!! Yea!**

**A/N: This chapter skips time a lot… figure it out by the title duh.**

**Recap: **"Yes, please…" I said quietly.

Edward shook his head, "Don't blame me when you get hurt again…" he whispered.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Carlisle handed me some pain medication and then went to get a nurse to put me to sleep.

She came in and did so before I drifted into a deep sleep I murmured, "I love you Edward, forever and always."

**End Recap**

**9 Months**

**2 Months later**

I sat in the emergency room, a very familiar place by now, getting my brace removed… FINALLY! I was so happy when Carlisle had informed Edward and me a week ago that I would only need to be in my brace and on crutches for another week.

Edward was just happy I hadn't hurt myself again in the process of demanding to use crutches when he had said no way to me. Carlisle removed it and took a quick X-Ray before saying it had healed quite well and it would probably be hard to break again with as long as it was in a cast and brace.

I laughed, "Can we go home now?" I asked.

"You have to get checked out but after that you're free to… I'll see you at home you two." He said nodding to us and moving on to other business.

I got up and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me out of the emergency room and to the lobby. He checked me out and we continued to the car and on to home.

As soon as we were parked and out of the car he picked me up bridal style, carried me into the house, and upstairs to our room. I heard a groan from someone and assumed it to be Alice who had seen something.

I chuckled as Edward did.

We arrived at his room and he opened it and walked inside, closing the door with his foot and laying me on the bed and climbing on top of me.

I gasped at the change we had had in our relationship since he had become human, he was still that overprotective husband I had always knew but he seemed less cautious with me now that he couldn't hurt me.

He smiled mischievously at me before lying down and pulling me on top of him.

He fiddled with my shirt before removing his own.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

I lay in the bed breathless and completely alert next to Edward. We had just shared a very private moment and we were still dwelling in it he kept kissing my lips lightly as I snuggled into him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you to, Mr. Cullen." I replied.

He had taken to calling me Mrs. Cullen any chance he got so I decided I'd be fair and call him Mr. Cullen.

I smiled in contentment and snuggled closer to him, falling asleep in his warm arms that embraced me closely.

**5 Weeks later**

My period was a week late and I was beginning to worry. Well, I hadn't started to worry until two days ago because it was never a week late.

We were sitting in the family room and Edward had me on his lap with his arms wrapped around me protectively, as always.

Alice and Jasper sat next to us on the floor hand in hand and whispering quietly to each other.

Esme and Carlisle sat upstairs reading in Carlisle's study. Rosalie and Emmett sat in the corner kissing each other patiently.

It was the perfect time to go shopping, I would say I was going shopping for tampons but that wasn't true, not one bit.

Alice looked at me suddenly with a surprised expression I gave her a pleading look not to say anything and she nodded.

"Help?" she mouthed.

I nodded slightly, "I need to go to the store for a few items…" I said suddenly.

"Come on I'll take you." Alice volunteered as soon as the words left my mouth.

I smiled at her. Edward got up after me. "Edward, it's for lady items." Alice put in.

He sat down immediately. He probably would've gone if Alice hadn't said that one sentence.

"I'll be back honey." I said to him, kissing him on the lips quickly and walking out the door to Alice's Porsche.

She sat in it waiting; as soon as I was in and buckled she took off toward the closest store.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"You really think you're pregnant?" she asked.

"I'm a week late, the most I've ever been late was two days. I don't think I'd be a week late." I said.

She nodded, "You and Edward have been busy." She said.

I hit her softly, I had learned that hitting a vampire or a werewolf was not the smartest idea. Thinking of werewolves brought memories of Jake flooding my mind, I sighed in sorrow.

I shook my head, I still couldn't get over my best friends death even after three months. I thought about him more than needed.

We pulled into the convenience store and I got out. Alice stood by the hood waiting. We walked in at a human pace, and quickly found the 'lady items' as Alice put it.

I grabbed a package of lady items, just in case I was just late and then headed over to where Alice stood by the pregnancy tests.

I stared in horror at the different kinds, Alice was quickly looking them over and picked up two and then nodded.

"You good?" she asked.

I nodded, "Let's go. I miss Edward." I said.

She shook her head, "You two are so obsessed."

We checked out and proceeded to the car and then home. We parked and walked inside quickly.

I didn't see Edward downstairs and assumed he was back at our house. I excused myself to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test quickly before returning it to the box and putting it back in the bag.

I went out to my car and got in to drive to our home. I noticed Edwards Volvo missing and shook my head to myself.

I drove there faster than usual desperate to see his face and hold him close to me. I arrived shortly after I left and ran inside straight into his arms.

He sighed, "I was beginning to worry. I assumed you would come back here…" he whispered.

"Sorry…" I whispered back.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to our room. I would check the pregnancy test in the morning.

My sleep was restful, as usual, in the comfortable white bed we slept in now.

When I awoke Edward was still sleeping soundly, I got out of bed quietly and crept into the bathroom where I had left the items I had bought yesterday.

I took out the box and opened it slowly, scared of what I would find. I gasped when I pulled it out causing the pregnancy test to fall to the floor. It tested positive.

I heard Edward stirring and knew he would be in here in a few minutes. Sure enough he walked in a second later.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked I stood bracing myself against the counter for support.

I didn't respond he ran to my side worried and hugged me tightly, "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked desperately.

I shook my head, "N-nothing." I stammered.

I bent down out of his grasp and picked up the pregnancy test and quickly placed it in the box in my other hand.

I looked up to see him staring at me questioningly. He saw the box and grabbed it out of my hand quickly to see what it was.

He gasped and then opened it as slowly as I had, he pulled it out and gasped again as he saw the same result I had.

He looked up at me surprised as I did to him, "How long have you known?" he whispered.

"Just this morning, a few seconds before you…" I whispered back.

"Pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes." I said and tears started to roll down my cheeks at this news.

I was going to have a child. Edward and I were going to have a child.

I smiled at him and his crooked smile graced his lips, "I love you, my love." He said.

"As do I." I replied.

He took my hand, "Shall we grace our family with this news?"

I laughed, "Alice already knows… that's where we went yesterday."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course, come on let's go tell them the good news. Carlisle will probably be happy to be our care provider and physician as well. He is trained in all forms of medical work. Surprised?"

I laughed, "Not a bit… come on silly Edward."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to his Volvo, we drove quickly to their house and parked, we sat a moment before proceeding slowly and happily into the house.

Alice ran up to us immediately, "Yea! Bella's going to have a baby!" Alice chimed at us.

"Well that just ruins the surprise, now doesn't it, Alice?" Edward teased her.

She laughed, "Oops…"

She let go of me and flitted back over to the couch where the rest of our family was sitting wide-eyed at us.

Rosalie recovered first and ran as Alice did to embrace me.

"Bella, wow! I'm so happy for you…" she gushed before releasing me and backing away slightly embarrassed.

Emmett laughed suddenly, "Way to go, Eddie!" he erupted.

Edward scowled at him, but Carlisle and Esme looked extremely joyful at the news we had just given them. Jasper looked wary at the news.

Edward wrapped his arm protectively around me once again and pulled me over to the couch. He pulled me down on top of him between Alice and Jasper, who were sitting together looking lovingly into each others eyes. Esme and Carlisle sat talking in hushed whispers too quick for Edward and me to pick up.

Carlisle looked up suddenly at us, "Are you two sure about this?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Every situation was looked at as a doctor, of course.

"Not entirely, it was a home pregnancy test but I'm a week late, and I've never been a_ week _late before." I said hesitantly.

I felt uncomfortable talking about this in front of my family and felt my face heat up at the words I had just spoken.

Edward squeezed me reassuringly, however Carlisle understood completely, "We can continue this conversation in private, come on." He said getting up and walking upstairs stopping at the top to turn to our family still sitting below.

"Go, out all of you. Out of hearing distance, this is uncomfortable for Bella now go." He demanded.

They got up and left at his command. "Thank you." I said.

He continued down the hall with Edward and me following, "No problem, Bella."

We walked into his office and Edward pulled me onto his lap again, wrapping his arms around me protectively again. I shook my head. Would he ever get over protecting me no matter if I was human or vampire?

"You said you are a week late?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I should have started the Tuesday before last." I said after a moment of thought.

He nodded, "I can't be exactly positive if you are or not with just a home pregnancy test and nothing will be able to be seen for sure until the end of the week or so. But by signs that will start to appear in the next week, we can definitely make a guess. Bella and Edward, I'm so happy, we all are, for the both of you."

I smiled at him, "That means a lot to me," I said shyly.

Edward's face held every emotion possible… worry… happiness… worry… annoyance?

I laughed quietly to myself.

**A week later **_**3:42 a.m.**_

I woke suddenly and bolted from bed running to the bathroom. I felt it coming and barely made it to the toilet before it came up and out of my mouth into the toilet.

Edward was there a second later holding my hair back and ready with a glass of water for me when I stopped throwing up my guts.

I drank the water greedily before handing the cup back and sitting still for a moment making sure it was gone.

This wasn't the first time I had thrown up. Over the past two days I had woken up in the middle of the night to rush to the bathroom. Periodically through the day I had quickly escaped, running to the nearest bathroom. Edward was always a second behind helping me through it. He never left my side anymore. The first time he had started to worry, but Carlisle assured him it was probably morning sickness if I was pregnant.

I still hadn't had my period and had taken another test a few days later and came out positive again.

Carlisle had informed us that in a few days we could see a doctor about pregnancy, so we had set an appointment for it today. Carlisle would be able to do it but did not have the needed equipment for it at home, so we had to go up to the hospital.

I got up off the floor with Edward and went back into our room and sat on the bed.

"I hate this morning sickness," I said suddenly.

He laughed, "Just go back to sleep, love."

I lay down by him and snuggled into him, sighing.

I awoke again and found the familiar gray coming through the window. Edward was already up and dressed and had breakfast made. I got up and quickly and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before going into our kitchen and sitting down at the table that was filled with food. As soon as Edward had found out I could possibly be pregnant he started feeding me tons of nutritious foods.

I ate the food he had made before we went over to the hospital that morning. Carlisle had gotten us in first thing in the morning. Connections with a doctor were so handy sometimes.

I sat smiling with Edward in the car on our way back home. I was pregnant as it turned out and it had made both of us over ecstatic to learn this news. We knew that as soon as Alice knew she'd be planning nurseries and everything else for the baby you could imagine. However, Edward and I wanted to keep it traditional with not knowing the gender of the baby so Alice would undoubtedly be annoyed at us.

We reached home shortly and entered inside to tell the family the good news we had.

**4 weeks later **_**mid-day**_

I sat on the couch watching a pointless television show. Edward was playing with a strand of my hair and looking at me lovingly. The happiness we had had when we first learned the news had not left us and we spent every moment staring at each other happily and in love.

As we had guessed Alice had wanted to plan the nursery and was overly angered when we informed her that we wanted to be traditional… we still had that same intention.

Emmett and Jasper spent every hour possible out of the house to avoid being around the "lovey dovey birds" and "interior decorators" as they called us.

Rosalie spent every moment she could near me. It was the most time we had ever spent together since we had met. She let me take care of Aden some too. He was the cutest child I had ever seen and he had gotten better about not biting, but still on occasion bit me.

Edward had said that in a few weeks I was forbidden of holding him because he didn't want the baby in any danger and he particularly didn't like the baby biting me.

I laughed at him and his overprotective side.

I felt a kick suddenly in my stomach and my hands automatically went to the small little area of my stomach that stuck out slightly.

Edward's hand felt it as his were already there and he laughed, "He likes the sound of our laughter."

I laughed with him causing another kick from our baby.

"Do you like that baby?" Rosalie cooed to it lovingly.

I smiled at her.

**2 weeks later**

The lightheadedness I had felt earlier that day and the day before returned suddenly. I reached out my hand to support myself against the wall as to not fall. Edward kept saying he would kill me if I fell and hurt myself due to not sitting down when I got dizzy.

Once again Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the couch. He insisted I sit down more than I walk around. I didn't want to sit, I would rather walk around because I knew I would have to sit later on and I wanted to walk while I still could.

"Edward, I'm fine." I complained.

"Bella if you fall, it will not only hurt you but also the little one you are carrying inside of you," he replied for the twentieth time now.

I groaned, "Fine!" I gave up.

I sat on the couch and grabbed my book that sat on the end table where I had left it. I opened it to my page and started reading.

I got through two pages before I felt that all too familiar feeling and I bolted from the couch and up to the bathroom. However, the combination of light-headedness and the nausea didn't fit too well and I ended up seeing black spots a few steps from the toilet and had to stop causing anything fighting its way out of my mouth into the sink.

Edward was once again there holding my hair, "I told you not to run when you were light-headed," he muttered.

I threw up before I could answer, "I know."

He handed me a glass of water and I drank it. I sunk down on the floor and let the world around me reappear.

"Okay, I'm good. Help me up." I said.

He got up and reached down his hand, I got up with his help and got back downstairs with his help as well.

My tummy was starting to get slightly bigger and Edward didn't like me trying to get up on my own even though I was perfectly capable still.

**6 weeks later**

I lay on a bed in the hospital letting Carlisle look at the ultra-sound and informing us if our baby was alright. We still didn't want to know what the gender of the child would be but we did want to know if the child was alright.

He gasped suddenly making Edward tighten his grip on my hand, "Carlisle?" he asked hesitantly.

He didn't respond, "Carlisle is the baby alright?" I asked worried now.

Carlisle snapped out of it suddenly, "Yes, the _babies_ are all fine." He said putting emphasis on babies.

My mouth dropped at this news, "Babies?" I said.

He nodded, "You're having triplets. They all look perfectly healthy and fine."

I gasped. Edward was still shocked, I was pretty sure.

"Tr-triplets?" I gasped.

He nodded, "Yes, triplets."

Edward snapped out of it then, "We're having triplets?"

I laughed, "Yes, Edward, oh yes! We're having triplets!"

He nodded, "Really, Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded as well, "Yes, they're perfectly healthy at the moment so if you're sure you don't wish to know the gender that's all. You may go and tell the news to those who don't know already."

I laughed, "We still don't wish to know the gender," I said.

Carlisle nodded and removed the tool used to see an ultrasound and then removed the gel substance from my stomach.

I got up with Edward's help.

I was getting bigger and bigger and I couldn't get up now without his help, the reason for this was now known, triplets!

I got light-headed suddenly from the flow of blood returning throughout my body and had to stop for a moment.

When it left Edward wrapped his arm around me and helped me through the hospital. He never let go of me in fear of me falling.

We checked out and he helped me into the car before getting in himself and driving home slower than usual.

He helped me out and we walked in slowly. I got to the couch before being bombarded by a little pixie vampire.

"Alice, stop! Let Bella be." Edward demanded.

"How'd it go?" Alice demanded.

"As if you don't know," he replied.

She gave him a look as to say, I actually don't.

I was shocked, why couldn't she see the outcome? Because it wasn't a decision? Whatever, I'd let her know.

"Triplets, Alice, triplets." I said quietly.

I lay down on the couch feeling tired and run-down. I closed my eyes for a second before hearing a shriek.

"Triplets!!!" Alice squealed throughout the house drawing the attention from everyone.

I really wanted to be left alone with Edward right now, I wanted to sleep.

I groaned, "I'm only staying for five minutes before Edward is helping me upstairs to our room and I'm going to sleep." I warned.

They bombarded me with questions of the gender, triplets, and whatever else.

Edward helped me sit up after a few minutes and then up off the couch. I felt huge already and knew I would be gigantic by the time I was ready to deliver. I couldn't believe triplets had made me this big already at 18 weeks.

I got upstairs to our room and lay down on the bed falling asleep quickly.

**5 weeks later **

I stood next to Alice, eating pretzels out of a bag and trying to help plan the nursery rooms for the two types of genders we could have. Edward entered suddenly and got mad at me for getting up off of the couch. He ordered me to get back downstairs and said that Alice and Esme could handle it on their own.

I groaned, "Edward, I don't want to sit. Carlisle said it was better to be up and moving around anyway."

He shook his head, "Love, please you make me nervous standing."

"Fine, help me get downstairs." I said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist but his hand couldn't even reach my front anymore.

Triplets sure did make you huge fast. I couldn't see my feet anymore and felt like a balloon about to burst. I wanted these kids out of me already.

Edward got me downstairs and helped me sit down carefully before putting the footstool under my feet so that my knees would be above my hips.

I munched on my pretzels as I sat there annoyed at my overprotective husband and watching some soapy soap opera.

**4 weeks later**

"Edward can you get me some peanut butter pickles… please." I called at him.

He had insisted I stay sitting when I possibly could, I had started to feel shooting pains throughout my body and had short breaths. Carlisle kept assuring Edward it was all normal and he would inform him when something wasn't normal.

Edward demanded he be able to wait on me any time of the day and bring me anything I wanted instead of me getting up.

"Are you sure?" he called back from the kitchen.

"Yes, they sound really, really good right now." I said laughing.

He brought them to me and I ate them hungrily, I was eating the weirdest foods and craving food at all times of the day due to these kids.

I wished they would come already but until five more weeks it would be unsafe, according to Carlisle, to have the children. I was only 27 weeks into my pregnancy and I still had three months left to go. I was tired of being pregnant and had weird mood swings that frustrated Edward to no end.

**3 weeks later**

"Two more weeks, Bella. Please hold on, I know you're getting false contractions already and I know how painful they are but please hold on," Esme begged me.

Carlisle and the rest of the family went on to no end of at least getting me to 32 weeks because even for triplets 32 weeks was good.

I had been on bed-rest for the past two weeks. I had had a false contraction and it had scared us all to death that they were coming fourteen weeks early.

I wanted them out of me so badly though.

I couldn't see my feet.

I felt like I was about to burst.

I was fat.

My stomach was in my way.

My back and every other part of my body was killing me.

Edward and the family were all worried and frustrated to their wits end. It made me feel bad.

These kids were causing me troubles already.

My stomach tightened suddenly, my grip on Edwards hand tightened again, another false contraction I assumed.

It lasted longer though, it kept tightening until I knew I was going to burst.

I felt something seep down my leg before my grip on Edward's hand tightened to where I knew I'd be breaking his hand.

"Edward…" I gasped out.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

I gasped in a breath of air and breathed it out slowly, the pain in my stomach started to fade but something was seeping down my leg.

It dawned on me then, my water had broken. I was going into labor.

"Edward, it's time." I said suddenly as it dawned on me.

"Carlisle!" Edward cried urgently.

Carlisle came downstairs with Alice trailing behind him, "Go! Bella's going into labor!" Alice said demandingly.

Nobody doubted Alice and since she saw it she knew it.

Carlisle and Edward helped me up off the couch and quickly got me laid across the back seats in Edward's car.

I was breathing deeply, "Edward… hurry." I begged.

He jumped in and Esme got in the passengers seat and turned around toward me.

"Bella, breathe. How are you feeling?" she asked.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "I don't know how to explain it." I said irritated.

"Breathe, Bella, just breathe." She ordered.

I did as she said and as soon as we pulled up to the hospital Edward was out and through the doors of the hospital. Carlisle was next to Esme in a second helping me out and into the hospital.

Edward was yelling at the front desk before Carlisle walked up and explained the situation. They nodded and immediately had me in a wheel chair and rolling to delivery.

They lay me on a bed and Edward walked in behind them in scrubs and gripped my hand tightly.

Carlisle came in shortly after and checked the contractions they weren't quite close enough but they were getting closer, apparently.

I lay in delivery, waiting and wanting them out with every contraction that came. Carlisle checked in periodically and finally said it was time.

I was ready whether I thought so or not.

Edward was there every second, getting me through it. Carlisle performed it lovely.

I had three beautiful girls that were identical triplets. The one trait that was still in our systems though, somehow, was the pale skin we still had even as humans.

Our children were all albino.

**Okay that's that for the chapter, tell me if you think I should go on and make it into a sequel here or write this story a little longer and go into a sequel when the children grow up and have three sequel with each daughter as the main character. Tell me your thoughts I'm not sure which way I'll go. **

**I think I will do a sequel with each daughter but I think I'll start a sequel here where it shows them growing up and more drama and what not.**

**Anyway, did I do an okay job of showing her pregnant or no? I've never been pregnant so it was kind of difficult to write about, I went off of what I've seen in movies and found on the internet on one site. Anyway, tell me if you liked it or hated it. I won't know unless you review thanks guys for all you do. J smiles to all.**

**Oh, I also need names for the three daughters I'm still not positive on them so throw out names you guys like. **

**That's all and I'll see you either next chapter or sequel I'll let you know which one I do with an A/N chapter. Bye bye.**


	28. Epilogue: First Year

**Okay, so I hope you liked the last chapter here is what I've decided to do… this is what my readers wanted:**

**Do my epilogue, A.K.A. this chapter!**

**Sequel with Edward/Bella and the three children growing up.**

**Sequel with each daughter as the main character.**

**So look forward to this story going on for a while.**

**Okay as for names here were the ones submitted you'll find what the names are in the story, thanks for throwing out names and I'm sorry I couldn't use them just to let you all know I really like the name Kethryn however, they are triplets and I want names to be similar and I couldn't find 2 others to go with it.**

**Here are the names submitted:**

**Alicalie, Kethryn Aileene, Jayden, Payten, Hayden, Jacqueline, Chloe, Jasmine, Rosalie, Alice, Kiera, Karlie, Kierra, Shayla Amethyst, Aria, Crystal, Vivian, Ami, Allie, Maddie, Elizabeth, Renee, Payton**

**A/N: last chapter and then an epilogue and this story is done! Sorry to see it go? Me too, however, as stated above there are sequels!!! Everyone cheer with me… 1… 2… 3… AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**As always much thanks to my BETA NanMcCullen.**

**Yea, now here is the next chapter.**

**Recap: **Carlisle came in shortly after and checked the contractions they weren't quite close enough but they were getting closer, apparently.

I lay in delivery, waiting and wanting them out with every contraction that came.

Carlisle checked in periodically and finally said it was time.

I was ready whether I thought so or not.

Edward was there every second, getting me through it. Carlisle performed it lovely.

I had three beautiful girls that were identical triplets. The one trait that was still in our systems though, somehow, was the pale skin we still had even as humans.

Our children were all albino.

**Epilogue: First Year**

I stared in awe at the three children that lay in my arms and in my beautiful husband's arms. A smile stretching from cheek to cheek lay on my lips and as I looked up at Edward a crooked smile lay on his face as well.

"They're gorgeous." Edward said happily.

"They are, all there. Alicalie, so sweet and calm, sleeping so peacefully and even in sleep cute. Karlie so soft and dear, she already has you wrapped around her finger." I said and his smile grew. "And of course, Ami, so beautiful and gorgeous only a few hours after birth… Edward, we're so blessed."

He nodded, "I know I am. I have more than I could ever begin to deserve."

I laughed, "Edward, you deserve all that you have." I countered.

I yawned loudly as I felt my eyelids grow heavier, I needed sleep and I knew it. Pregnancy sure took the energy out of you, I knew any moment Edward would be telling me to sleep but I didn't want to spend one moment not seeing my children.

Right on cue, "Bella, my love, please get some sleep I promise you they'll be here tomorrow when you wake up."

I sighed, "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"You know me that well, and I bet you know that denying yourself rest won't go to well over with me?" he reminded me.

I sighed, "Fine, take Alicalie and Ami please."

"One second, let me get Carlisle so we can make sure the—." He was cut off by Carlisle entering.

"Edward… Bella, we need to take the triplets for a little while so we can make sure there aren't any problems." He said smiling.

I laughed quietly, "How do you always have such great timing?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, may I hold Alicalie please?"

I nodded and handed the tiny bundle I had held ever since they had gotten her clean in my arms over to Carlisle.

Edward had Ami and Karlie already in his arms. He gave me a look before walking out of the room.

"Get some rest, my love." He said before exiting.

"Okay, I'll see you when I awake then," I said sleepily letting my eyelids droop and falling into an easy sleep.

**EPOV**

I carried Ami and Karlie in my arms down the hallway with Carlisle toward a room somewhere, we arrived and I let Carlisle take the two most precious people in my life apart from Alicalie and Bella.

In that moment standing there something dawned on me, where were we to live? There wasn't enough room in the Cullen's house to fit another three children plus, I didn't know if we could trust the smell of the combination of Bella's blood and mine multiplied by three in a house full of vegetarian vampires who were only "supposedly" safe.

I knew they were but I wasn't taking chances, we needed a place to live on our own. I had taken a look at some houses in New York City, New York almost a year ago before Bella had become pregnant. I had liked them and maybe now was the time to see if they were still available.

I brought myself back to realization and saw Carlisle looking at me questioningly.

"Carlisle, I have to go. Can you tell Bella when she wakes up that I'll be back as soon as possible? I have to go to New York for a little bit but I'll be back as soon as I can, will you tell her please?" I asked him.

He nodded after a second of thought, "Thanks Carlisle." I said exiting out of the room we were in and heading through the hospital out to my car.

I got in and started it up immediately driving off to the airport. I made a mental note on the way that I needed to get a new car to accommodate for the new additions to our family and that I needed to install the car seats.

I picked up the phone and quickly called the one person who would need to know what I was doing and would see it anyway, Alice.

"Edward?" she asked confused.

"Alice, hey you haven't started to decorate the nurseries yet have you?" I asked quickly.

"No, Edward. Why? I was waiting to know if the children were boys or girls, speaking of which…" she said trailing off.

I laughed, "Identical, blue-eyed albino girl triplets. Alice, don't start decorating, I'm planning on moving to New York and starting a life with Bella on our own. Of course you can still design them and decorate them and what not but don't start it at the Cullen's."

"What! New York, how am I supposed to see my nieces?" Alice complained.

"Alice, I can't stay at the Cullen's forever now can I?" I asked.

She sighed, "Edward, are you sure? Why not somewhere closer?"

"Because I already have a place picked out in New York. I'm just not sure if it will work out or if it will even still be there. Alice, please don't be mad and you can visit anytime you can even move to New York if you want, be on Broadway. I know how much you love acting. Actually I was hoping you and Jasper would want to move with us, we have an extra room in the penthouse we'd be buying," I said still driving ever the faster toward the airport.

"Move with you? Really!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes Alice. Move with Bella and myself along with our new family we could use your, and Jasper's, help," I explained.

"Edward, of course I'll move with you. Oh and the penthouse will still be available, I love it. I'm starting on planning its look right now… do you want me to tell the others your plan?" she asked.

"Yes, Alice please do so. I'll see you soon." I said and hung up.

I had arrived at the airport and I was walking up to the ticket counter. I bought a ticket and ran through the airport and security barely making my flight.

The plane landed three hours later and as I made my way through the airport and outside to a taxi. I knew that my love would be waking up and not seeing my smiling face. It made me sad to think of what she would think. I sighed and called a taxi.

I arrived at 9th and 35th and found my way to the real estate office, I walked inside and a second later was welcomed by a very friendly and overly helpful seeming person.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" he eagerly asked as he shook my hand.

"Yes, hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I talked to you a while back about purchasing the penthouse, is it still available?" I asked.

He looked at me stunned, "Oh, yes, yes it's still available," he said.

"May I buy it?" I asked.

He still looked stunned, "Yes, yes you may. Come right this way, would you like to see it first?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I would just like to purchase it. I'll be back in a week or two to move in." I said.

He nodded and led me back to his office where we filled out paperwork before the penthouse was mine. I thanked him and left as quickly as I had come. I sped off to the airport eager to get back to Bella.

"Alice, it's purchased. Feel free to move up anytime and start decorating." I said after she picked up her phone.

She laughed, "Wow, nice and fast. Are you almost home?" she asked.

"On my way to the airport, are you at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Bella's getting anxious with you gone, hurry up mister." She scolded.

"Bye Alice, see you then." I said and hung up.

I boarded the plane and headed back to Forks.

To my loving wife.

To my children.

To my family

I arrived shortly and rushed back to the hospital where my Bella was, however, I made one stop on the way. I went out of the way to Seattle and bought a new car before heading off to the hospital to see Bella's smiling face.

I walked into her room and saw her smiling sweetly at Ami who lay in her arms and chatting with Alice who at the moment held Karlie and Alicalie. I smiled at them before walking into the room and up to Alice.

"Can I have Karlie?" I said quietly.

She chuckled, "I'm holding her though." She complained teasingly.

"Please!" I begged.

She sighed, "Fine, hold Karlie." She said handing Karlie to me.

I smiled and with Karlie in my arms walked over to Bella. I heard a gasp from Alice behind me, "Edward, you didn't need another car, did you?"

I chuckled, "I knew you'd see it, do you like it?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's an XC360 Volvo! They're new in Sweden much less in the United States."

I shrugged, "I ordered it a few weeks back I wasn't planning on getting it for a few weeks but I thought why not now?"

Jasper came into the room and wrapped his arms around Alice after that. I looked over at Bella lovingly and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked slowly and quietly.

The triplets slept soundly at the moment and I didn't want them to wake anytime soon. They were so peaceful asleep.

"Tired and exhausted," Bella said without hesitation. "Where were you this morning, mister? Carlisle said you went somewhere?"

"I got us a home… there obviously isn't enough room in the Cullen household to fit three more children nor is there enough room in our house. Bella I know how you said you'd always wanted to live in New York City and work for the New York Times. Well, I bought us a penthouse in New York. It's a block off of Broadway and it has four rooms. Alice and Jasper are going to move with us… if that's okay with you Bella." I explained.

She looked at me bewildered, "New York!" she exclaimed rather loudly suddenly causing all three triplets to wake up and immediately burst into tears.

We hurriedly tried to quiet them with success after almost an hour or so. It seemed as soon as one fell asleep and we got a second the third would make noise waking the other two.

"Yes, honey, New York." I said after they'd fallen back asleep.

"Sorry, when are we moving?" she asked eagerly.

"So you want to move?" I asked.

She nodded, "When are we moving?" she repeated.

"Well, obviously we can't take the babies on the plane, or at least I wouldn't want to. We can drive there but with three babies that will entail a lot of stops. I was thinking in a year or so we could move. However I do have the penthouse purchased, it is ours for a long time." I said happily.

She smiled at me, "I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"As do I, my love, Mrs. Cullen." I replied, my crooked smile working its way onto my features.

**Almost a Year Later**

**BPOV**

Our triplets would be a year old in just one week. We were planning our move about a week or two afterward and everyone, well Alice, was busy preparing.

I had traveled up there the week before for an interview with the New York Times and was expecting a call today or the next on if they wanted me or not. I had contacted them and informed them how I had been on the school paper. They had actually read one of my stories somehow and were interested.

The phone rang and I ran to it quickly, as I did every time it did, eager to know what my future held.

"Isabella Swan?" a soprano, cheerful voice said on the other line.

"This is she, how may I help you?" I asked.

"This is Sh'kyra from the New York Times. We talked to you a few days ago in an interview," she said.

I gasped, "Oh yes, hello Sh'kyra." I said happily.

"We would very much like it if you would join our staff up here in New York. I know you aren't planning to move for a week or two as you said, is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes, in the next week actually." I clarified.

"Well, we'll look forward to seeing you two weeks from now for your first day on the job." She said.

"Thank you, thank you so much Sh'kyra." I said.

"Please, call me Kyra, and thank you. See you soon." She replied.

"Yes, good bye Kyra." I said hanging up.

Edward was there looking at me, "I got the job!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Bella, that's so great. I'm so proud of you," he said wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I can't wait to start our new life together Edward, filled with Ice Blue Eyes." I said as I saw three identical little girls waddling their way toward us.

**Okay well that's it for this chapter and for this STORY! Hope you enjoyed it and just to let you all know this is definitely not the end of the wonderful lives of Bella, Edward, Karlie, Ami, and Alicalie and all of the Cullen's of course. So look forward to my sequel called "Ice Blue Eyes".**

**I hope to start writing it later on today or tomorrow, so it will be posted soon.**

**Well, this story is ending but there will be the following:**

**Sequel **_**Ice Blue Eyes**_**: Bella/Edward getting older with the triplets together in NYC**

**Sequel Alicalie: Alicalie main character, not sure of title yet**

**Sequel Ami: same as above but with Ami, not sure title either**

**Sequel Karlie: same as above with Karlie, not sure title yet**

**Well, that's that let me know your thoughts and if you have title ideas for my sequels.**

**Happy Reading and Writing to all.**

**R&R please, duh, how else would I know your thoughts? Haha, telepathy, wow you're better than me. Okay I'm done rambling, have fun with life.**


End file.
